


Nathanaël Sebastian Black et la Chambre des Secrets

by NatulcienTaralom



Series: Nathanaël Black Saga [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatulcienTaralom/pseuds/NatulcienTaralom
Summary: Une seconde année commence pour les maraudeurs. Nathanaël et ses amis reviennent pour remettre Poudlard sens dessus dessous. Mais cette année, de nouveau une menace plane sur l’école.De mystérieuses agressions ont lieu dans les couloirs de l’école. Des élèves sont retrouvés pétrifiés au matin sans la moindre trace du coupable. La chambre des secrets, l’antre de Salazar Serpentard aurait était ouverte, et le descendant du fondateur chercherait à chasser les enfants de moldu du château.Ajouté à cela, un nouvel élève bien mystérieux. Tsukikami Haruto, arrivé tout droit du Japon au début de l’année. Un garçon plein de secrets qui attirera l’attention des maraudeurs, mais la question qui se pose est : Sera-t-il un ami ou un ennemi ?





	1. Un après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse

_ Remus était assis dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd, antique demeure de la famille Black depuis des générations. Kreattur l’elfe de maison venait de servir le petit déjeuner. Le loup-garou attendit que son ami et propriétaire des lieux descende avec son fils avant de commencer à manger. Comme tous les matins depuis maintenant onze ans. La veille, c’était l’anniversaire de Nathanaël qui avait reçu les cadeaux de ses amis par hibou._

_ Une chouette entra par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine pour lâcher une lettre dans l’assiette d’œufs au bacon de Nathanaël. Elle était marquée du sceau de Poudlard, il s’agissait de la liste des fournitures nécessaires pour l’année à venir. La liste des livres était la suivante :_

– Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 2), de Miranda Fauconnette   
– Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort, de Gilderoy Lockhart  
– Vadrouilles avec les goules, de Gilderoy Lockhart   
– Randonnées avec les trolls, de Gilderoy Lockhart   
– Promenades avec les loups-garous, de Gilderoy Lockhart   
– Une année avec le Yéti, de Gilderoy Lockhart

_ Sirius lu la liste par-dessus l’épaule de son fils, quand il eut fini il lui frappa l’épaule en le regardant avec sollicitude._

– Je doute que tu apprennes quoi que ce soit en défense contre les forces du mal cette année, rit l’auror.  
– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
– Parce que les livres de Gilderoy Lockhart sont un savant mélange de vérité et de préjugés stupides. Il faudrait au moins un an avant de réussir à démêler le vrai du faux dans ses ouvrages.

_ Nathanaël soupira fortement, notant au passage dans son esprit de demander à son père de lui prendre tout de même un ouvrage potable de défense quand ils seraient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Thanatos le dragon était lové sur le rebord de la fenêtre et prenait le soleil, Hélios était parti chasser ce matin et n’était pas encore revenu. C’est dans ces moments que Nathanaël était heureux de vivre dans une maison sorcière, car ainsi, son dragon familier pouvait s’installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre sans que les moldus remarquent quoi que ce soit._

_ Remus sortit son neveu de ses rêveries pour lui demander de manger. Il lui annonça qu’ils feraient tous une sortie pour acheter les fournitures scolaires cet après-midi. Nathanaël remercia son oncle, reposa sa lettre et termina son petit déjeuner tout en chahutant avec son père comme tous les matins._

_ Cependant, une semaine auparavant, Nathanaël et Sirius avaient dû se rendre au ministère pour faire enregistrer l’animagus du garçon. Ils y avaient rejoint les trois autres maraudeurs qui avaient été convoqués également. Cela avait pris des heures et Nathanaël était rentré d’une humeur massacrante. Le garçon avait passé presque toute la nuit dans la salle d’entraînement protégée pour se calmer._

_ Après le repas de midi, les trois membres de la famille prirent la route qui menait à l’avenue sorcière. Thanatos confortablement installé roulé en boule dans le sac de sport moldu de son maître. Le jeune garçon avait pensé que ce procédé était plus simple que de lancer un sort sur le dragon, au risque que celui-ci s’efface au beau milieu du Londres moldu. De plus, la créature adorait le mouvement de balancier que faisait le sac contre la hanche du brun. Sirius avait plaisanté une fois en disant qu’il allait acheter un berceau pour que le dragon puisse être bercé le soir. Heureusement, la créature ne s’était pas vexée et avait pris la chose à la rigolade._

_ Comme ils n’étaient pas pressés, les trois sorciers marchèrent jusqu’au Chaudron Baveur, le pub qui se trouvait avant l’entrée de l’avenue. Ils saluèrent Tom le barman édenté avant de reprendre leur route calmement._

_ Avant tout, ils passèrent reprendre des ingrédients pour les potions. Même si ce n’était pas la matière préférée de Nathanaël il faisait tout de même de son mieux pour satisfaire son professeur. Ce qui n’était pas toujours facile soit dit en passant. Il lui avait d’ailleurs fallu trois jours pour faire le devoir que Rogue leur avait donné pendant les vacances._

_ Ils passèrent ensuite racheter de l’encre et du parchemin pour l’année à venir. Sirius en profita pour récupérer une plume qu’il avait commandée. Nathanaël fut surprit en recevant la boite. À l’intérieur il y avait une plume de sa queue, noire et bleue. Le garçon ne savait pas trop quand son père l’avait prise, mais il la trouvait superbe._

– Elle te plaît ? Demanda Sirius.   
– Elle est superbe, répondit le brun. C’est pour quelle occasion ?  
– Aucune particulière, juste pour te faire plaisir.

_Après cet épisode la petite famille se dirigea vers la librairie pour y acheter les livres nécessaires. Cette dernière était bondée, et Nathanaël soupira, il détestait les foules trop denses, car il s’y sentait enfermé. Mais, au travers de la masse, il lui fut très facile de reconnaître une personne qui ne passait pas inaperçu, et n’y parviendrait sans doute jamais. Le jeune Black leva le bras et fit de grands signes en appelant Ethan._

– Ethan ! Ça fait trop plaisir de te voir !

_ Le jeune albinos se retourna pour faire face à son ami qui lui faisait toujours de grands signes pour être sûr qu’il l’ait bien vu. L’albinos sourit très largement en reconnaissant celui qui l’appelait à travers la foule. Il se glissa timidement entre les clients de la librairie. Ethan l’étreignit_

– Je suis vraiment content de te voir Nath, sourit l’albinos.

_ Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux blancs d’Ethan avant de serrer la main du père du garçon qui l’accompagnait. C’était un grand brun avec un sourire sympathique. Sirius entraîna Alexandre Owens dans les rayons avec la liste des ouvrages pendant que les deux garçons se rendaient dans le rayon des livres qui n’étaient pas au programme._

_ Les deux adultes les retrouvèrent plongés dans leur lecture. Nathanaël avait déniché un livre sur les automates magiques, ou les statues enchantées comme l’avait fait remarquer Ethan. L’albinos lui était fasciné par un livre de métamorphose de niveau avancé. Deux ouvrages très rares que Sirius se fit d’ailleurs un plaisir d’offrir aux deux garçons. Le père d’Ethan tenta de l’en empêcher. Nathanaël posa sa main sur son bras et lui sourit de manière fataliste._

– Laissez tomber, mon père est très difficile à raisonner. Surtout quand il a décidé de faire un cadeau à quelqu’un. Il dit toujours que la fortune qu’il a hérité de sa mère doit être utile à quelque chose.

_ L’auror prit également un livre de médicomagie pour Mathieu et un autre de défense pour Jason. Les deux adolescents admirèrent la façon dont Sirius esquiva Gilderoy Lockhart qui dédicaçait son autobiographie dans la librairie. Cela non seulement avec une grande classe, mais également un cynisme sans pareil. Et le pire, c’était que Lockhart n’avait rien comprit aux piques que lui avait envoyé l’auror. Ce qui avait fait rire beaucoup de monde, et pas seulement Nathanaël, Ethan et Alexandre Owens._

_ Sirius une fois les achats payés fit sortir tout le monde car une bagarre venait d’éclater entre Lucius Malefoy et Arthur Weasley. Une scène somme toute pathétique pour des sorciers tels qu’eux. Le patriarche de la famille Malefoy se targuait pourtant d’être l’un des sorciers les plus nobles de toute la Grande-Bretagne. C’est quelques secondes plus tard que Nathanaël fit demi-tour suivit d’Ethan pour retourner vers la librairie._

– Eh ! cria Sirius. Pourquoi vous y retournez ?  
– Si Lucius Malefoy y est il y a sans doute Jason ! S’écria Nathanaël qui commençait à courir.

_ Les deux adultes suivirent plus calmement leurs enfants vers la librairie pour voir si le neveu de Lucius était là également. Ce qui était le cas. Nathanaël le repéra sans difficultés à travers la foule. Sa vision s’était beaucoup améliorée depuis qu’il était devenu animagus. Depuis Mars dernier le garçon n’avait plus de problèmes de vue, mais à présent il y voyait mieux qu’un humain normal. Il voyait plus loin, et de plus son champ de vision s’était élargi, chose que Sirius n’avait pas prévu. Mais il trouvait ça vraiment génial._

_ Nathanaël leva le bras et comme pour Ethan appela son ami en souriant largement. Le blond ignora les ordres secs de son oncle et vint saluer son ami avec son habituel sourire lumineux. Ethan l’enlaça comme il avait enlacé le jeune Black dans la librairie. Au cours de l’année dernière le professeur McGonagall avait expliqué que la manie de l’albinos de toucher les choses et les gens pour mieux les comprendre était le résultat ou la cause de son talent pour la métamorphose._

_ Lucius salua Sirius avec une distance polie. L’homme faisait de son mieux pour ne pas donner à l’auror des prétextes pour lui chercher des noises. Car il le connaissait bien. Quand Sirius voulait trouver des choses compromettantes sur quelqu’un il trouvait toujours. Sans jamais rien inventer. Ce qui était vraiment effrayant parfois. On parlait de lui au ministère comme du digne disciple de Maugrey Fol Œil le célèbre chasseur de mage noir._

_ Avec subtilité comme il savait si bien le faire, Sirius prit congé de Lucius Malefoy et entraîna son fils, le jeune né moldu et le moldu à travers la foule. Jason les aurait bien suivis, mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas pousser plus loin la tolérance de son oncle. Il le laissa donc l’entraîner là où il le voulait._

_ Alors qu’ils croisaient les Weasley qui rentraient visiblement chez eux, Thanatos dans le sac s’agita. Nathanaël passa son bras autour du sac pour que personne ne se rende compte que le dragon était là. Il ouvrit son esprit à son dragon qui pouvait communiquer par télépathie avec lui. Mais le jeune garçon préférait que la créature ne sorte pas devant tout le monde car tous pensaient que les dragons étaient des créatures dangereuses._

_ Les dragons étaient effectivement des créatures dangereuses, mais quand on prenait les précautions nécessaires tout se passait bien en général. Mais le brun ne voulait pas prendre le risque d’avoir des problèmes avec le ministère. Pendant l’été que la famille avait passé à New York le garçon s’était entraîné à communiquer avec le dragon._

– Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Nathanaël au dragon par la pensée.   
– J’ai senti de la magie noire deux fois aujourd’hui, répondit Thanatos.   
– Quoi ?!  
– Dans la boutique de livre et il y a quelques minutes, répondit la créature.

_Nathanaël garda les paroles du dragon pour lui tout le temps tout en cheminant avec Ethan et son père. Il ne voulait pas leur faire peur. Et son ami lui avait dit que son père paniquait facilement, le garçon ne voulait pas être responsable d’une crise de panique du moldu au milieu de l’avenue magique. Il en parla à Sirius et Remus une fois installé dans le salon en fin de soirée._

– On ne peut rien faire, de toute façon Thanatos n’a pas identifié avec certitude la provenance de cette magie, soupira Remus.   
– Ouais, approuva Sirius. Et puis de toute façon j’aurais eu du mal à expliquer comment j’avais deviné qu’il y avait un objet de magie noire.

_ La question du genre de l’objet en question fut abandonnée. L’allée des Embrumes se trouvait non loin de l’avenue principale et c’était un endroit propice pour ce genre de chose. Sans doute avaient-ils croisé un client de cette allée en revenant et rien d’autre. Nathanaël monta donc se coucher plus rassurer d’avoir parlé à son père._

_ Mais malgré ce léger désagrément le garçon avait adoré cet après-midi sur le chemin de traverse. Comme il avait adoré passer la plus grande partit de son été à New York avec son père et son oncle. Du pur plaisir._


	2. Entrée en Seconde Année

_ Les retrouvailles des maraudeurs sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ ne furent qu’éclats de rire et étreintes chaleureuses. Les quatre familles sourirent en voyant cela, enfin presque toutes les familles. La mère d’Ethan ne semblait pas heureuse de se trouver là, et un garçon brun près d’elle semblait partager son avis. La jeune femme tourna d’ailleurs les talons avec l’autre adolescent laissant Ethan seul avec ses amis et leurs familles._

– Pas commode celle-là, remarqua Jason.   
– C’est ma mère, répondit Ethan en baissant les yeux. Elle s’appelle Ashley, et le garçon avec elle c’est mon petit-frère Joshua. Je ne m’entends pas du tout avec lui et maman.   
– Ne t’en fais pas, sourit Jason. On est là nous. Au pire tu fugueras chez Darkness je suis sûr que Patmol serait ravi de te garder.

_ Sirius avait souri largement avant d’approuver. Si Ethan voulait venir chez lui il était toujours le bienvenu. Pour lui les maraudeurs étaient une grande famille et les membres d’une famille ça devait se soutenir. L’albinos sourit et remercia l’auror, lui promettant qu’il n’oublierait pas sa proposition si les choses empiraient chez lui. L’auror proposa la même chose aux autres garçons du groupe, même s’il savait que tout allait bien chez les Andrews. Et que si les choses allaient vraiment mal pour Jason il lui suffirait d’envoyer une lettre à son père ou à sa mère._

_ Les garçons montèrent dans le train avec leurs familiers. Une jeune fille les rejoignit dans leur compartiment. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond doré ondulés et des yeux couleur ambre. Mathieu lui sourit et l’invita à s’asseoir près d’eux._

– Je vous présente ma jeune sœur, Alexa, elle entre en première année, expliqua le garçon.

_ La jeune fille fut chaleureusement saluée par les amis de son frère. Elle eut même droit à plusieurs histoires qui étaient arrivées durant l’année précédente. Comme plusieurs des blagues des garçons. Jason parla ensuite de la dernière nouvelle qui avait secoué le monde des sorciers. Le remariage de Lily Evans la mère du survivant quelque peu… officiel. L’homme s’appelait Martin Foster, il était le chef de la brigade de police magique._

_ Il avait épousé Lily début Août. Ce qui faisait qu’Harry avait un beau-père et un beau-frère. Le garçon avait un an de moins qu’Harry et s’appelait Luke. On ne savait pas grand-chose de lui et Jason ne l’avait jamais vu. Son père n’aimait pas trop Foster, et il lui avait interdit de l’approcher. Et Jason suivait toujours les conseils de son père dans ce genre de cas._

– Mon père m’a dit que ce type était un escroc. Il ne l’aime pas du tout, annonça Jason.   
– Et je suppose que le fils ne doit pas être mieux, répondit Mathieu.   
– Je ne connais pas ton père Lightning, intervint Nathanaël. Mais si tu lui fais confiance je me fie à toi.

_ Le sourire de l’albinos fit comprendre au blond que lui aussi était d’accord. Jason sourit avant de prendre une pose qui faisait penser à Drago son cousin._

– De toute façon, il est scientifiquement prouvé que Harry Potter est victime d’une mutation très gênante. Il sécrète des hormones qui font gonfler la tête de quiconque le côtoie trop longtemps, commença le blond.  
– Sympas la théorie Lightning, rit Nathanaël.   
– Estime-toi heureux Darkness, si tu étais resté plus longtemps avec lui tu serais devenu comme lui, répondit Jason. Imagine le cauchemar.

_ Chacun des garçons y alla de son commentaire. Imaginant ce qu’Harry aurait pu faire avec Nathanaël à sa botte. Ce qui les terrifia. Alexa qui écoutait la conversation éclata de rire. Elle n’avait jamais vu son frère agir ainsi. À la maison, son grand-frère adoré n’agissait jamais ainsi. Il n’était pas incisif ou narquois. Il était toujours calme et doux, il écoutait plus qu’il ne parlait. Alors que là il participait voire même initiait les conversations. Ce qui n’arrivait presque jamais avec sa famille de sang. Car Mathieu lui avait expliqué que pour lui les maraudeurs étaient un peu une autre branche de la famille._

– Je ne t’avais jamais vu comme ça grand frère, sourit Alexa.   
– Désolé si ça te fait peur petite sœur, répondit le garçon. C’est vrai que je ne suis pas comme ça d’habitude.   
– Non, ne t’en fais pas, répondit la jeune fille. En fait, je crois que je préfère quand tu es comme ça.  
– De toute façon, ce n’est pas comme si Mathieu était le pire d’entre nous, intervint Nathanaël. Il serait plutôt la voix de la raison.

_ Toutes les personnes assises dans le compartiment rirent aux éclats. Neville Londubat fini par venir les trouver, le Poufsouffle avait été presque chassé de son compartiment par Harry, son nouveau frère, Weasley et Granger. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient passés au début du voyage pour les saluer avec Lee Jordan avant de retourner dans leur propre compartiment. Les deux groupes de farceur s’entendaient à merveille, ils n’avaient certes pas l’intention de travailler ensemble pour le moment, mais les maraudeurs gardaient l’idée sous le coude pour plus tard._

_ Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare, les garçons saluèrent Alexa qui devait suivre Hagrid pour la traversée du lac. Les garçons eux puisqu’ils étaient de seconde année devaient utiliser les diligences sans chevaux pour se rendre au château. Dans la foule Nathanaël avait réussi à voir Harry et put donc à éviter la confrontation pour le moment. Car il savait que le garçon lui en voulait d’être le survivant et non lui. Harry aimait la célébrité, pas Nathanaël. De moins pas la même._

_ Nathanaël aimait que les élèves de Poudlard le félicitent ainsi que ses amis après leurs blagues. Qu’ils leur disent qu’ils étaient incroyables. Mais le brun n’aimait pas l’idée qu’on s’incline devant lui pour avoir vaincu un mage noir à l’âge d’un an alors qu’il n’avait aucune idée de comment il avait fait. Certes il pouvait comprendre que les gens soient soulagés de la disparition du mage, mais pas qu’ils vouent un culte à un phénomène magique inexplicable._

_ Alors qu’ils descendaient de la diligence Nathanaël remarqua un garçon qui était escorté par le concierge. Le Serdaigle n’eut pas le temps de le détailler qu’il se fondait dans la foule qui montait les marches. Le garçon avait attiré son regard car Nathanaël ne l’avait pas vu lors de la répartition de l’an dernier. Et qu’il se souvenait des visages à défaut des noms des élèves de son âge. Or ce garçon semblait avoir le même âge que lui._

– Je viens de voir un élève de notre âge que je n’avais jamais vu, annonça Nathanaël alors que lui et ses amis montaient les marches du château.   
– Ah ? Il était comment ? Demanda Jason.   
– Il était de type asiatique, mais je ne l’ai pas vu longtemps. Il avait les cheveux noirs, mais Rusard m’a caché le reste, répondit le garçon.   
– On saura bien assez tôt qui est ce gars Darkness, le rassura Ethan. Pour le moment moi j’ai faim.

_ Les trois autres garçons éclatèrent de rire en entendant Ethan réclamer à manger. Parce que dans ce cas-là l’albinos ressemblait à un enfant absolument adorable. Jusqu’à ce jour personne dans Poudlard n’avait encore résisté au visage d’enfant triste d’Ethan. Mais en même temps il ne l’avait pas encore essayé sur Rogue ou Rusard. Ça expliquait certaines choses aussi._

_ Les quatre garçons allèrent s’asseoir à la table de Serdaigle avec leurs camarades. Mathieu repéra le garçon dont avait parlé Nathanaël en descendant des diligences. Il était effectivement de type asiatique, avec de longs cheveux noir, noués en une longue tresse tombant dans le bas de son dos, retenue par une corde rouge. Ses yeux améthyste scrutaient la grande salle de long en large. Les premières années finirent par arriver pour se ranger devant l’estrade. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva alors pour prendre la parole comme l’année précédente._

– Mes chers enfants, je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour certains et un bon retour pour les autres. Avant de commencer la répartition des nouveaux arrivants, je tiens à vous présenter plusieurs personnes. Dans un premier temps, voici Gilderoy Lockhart, qui a accepté de reprendre le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

_ Les élèves applaudirent. Les filles surtout, qui trouvaient le nouveau professeur trop canon. Les maraudeurs applaudirent plus par politesse qu’autre chose, mais ils gardaient en tête les paroles de Sirius le concernant : « C’est un incapable, et ses livres sont pleins d’incohérences. »_

– Puis, je vous présente Haruto Tsukikami, il vient d’être transféré à Poudlard cette année. Il vient tout droit du Japon. Il sera réparti en seconde année.

_ Les élèves ne surent pas trop comment réagir. Mais visiblement Dumbledore n’attendait pas qu’ils applaudissent le garçon. Il demanda au professeur McGonagall de commencer la répartition et envoya Haruto au milieu des premières années._

_ Le professeur de métamorphose appela très vite le nom Alexa Andrews, puisque son nom de famille commençait par un A. La jeune fille avança timidement en regardant ses pieds vers le Choixpeau. Elle s’assit sur le tabouret et attendit que celui-ci lui tombe devant les yeux. Pendant que l’artefact réfléchissait un Serpentard se pencha vers la table de Serdaigle et apostropha Mathieu._

– Cette fille ça serait pas ta sœur Andrews ! Appela t’il.

_ Le garçon fronça les sourcils avant de répondre._

– Ouais c’est ma sœur, et si vous lui cherchez des noises vous aurez affaire à moi !

_ L’élève de seconde année grimaça. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de subir une vengeance des maraudeurs. Il avait assisté l’année précédente à leurs facéties, et devinait bien qu’avec leurs connaissances ils pourraient facilement faire de sa vie un enfer s’ils le voulaient. L’adolescent préférait reporter son attention sur la répartition alors que le Choixpeau se décidait enfin._

– POUFSOUFFLE !

_ Les jaunes et noirs applaudirent l’arrivée d’Alexa parmi eux. Neville fit signe à la jeune fille de venir s’asseoir près de lui. Mathieu sourit calmement, visiblement fier de sa jeune sœur, et heureux qu’elle ne soit pas à Serpentard où elle ne se serait jamais intégrée, ou à Gryffondor à la merci de Potter._

_ La seconde répartition qui passionna tout le monde ce fut celle de Luke Foster, le beau-frère d’Harry. Le Choixpeau prit peu de temps avant de l’envoyer à Serpentard. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds roux et aux yeux vairons alla s’asseoir près de Drago Malefoy qui semblait ravis de le voir là._

_ Quand vint le tour de Joshua Owens, le frère d’Ethan, personne ne posa la question. Du moins à haute voix. Le garçon alla calmement se coiffer du Choixpeau pour être réparti. L’albinos fixa son frère tout le temps que l’artefact des fondateurs mit pour se décider._

– GRYFFONDOR !

_ Joshua se redressa avec un large sourire, il alla s’asseoir à la table des rouges et or qui applaudissaient son arrivée dans leur maison. Harry lui regardait les maraudeurs avec un sourire mauvais et invita Joshua à venir s’installer avec lui et ses larbins. Ce que le brun fit avec plaisir visiblement. Ethan baissa les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard triomphant de Potter et celui emplit de dégoût de son propre frère._

_ Vint finalement le tour du garçon japonais qui avait attiré l’attention de Nathanaël. Le Serdaigle ne l’avait pas lâché du regard depuis qu’il avait été présenté par Dumbledore. Si les trois autres maraudeurs étaient curieux de savoir pourquoi il avait fait tant de chemin pour venir là, Nathanaël lui était fasciné par le garçon. Et le pire dans tout ça, c’était qu’il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Quand il fut envoyé à Gryffondor le jeune maraudeur fut un peu déçu, il aurait bien voulu qu’il aille à Serdaigle pour faire sa connaissance._

_ Les rouges et or applaudirent leur nouveau camarade calmement. Harry voulu le faire venir à lui également, mais le japonais l’ignora. Il alla s’installer près des jumeaux Weasley en bout de table près de la porte. Ce qui vexa un peu Harry, mais Hermione lui dit que peut être au Japon on ne faisait pas les choses comme chez eux. Le dîner se passa sans problèmes. Mais Nathanaël ne cessait tout de même de jeter des coups d’œil vers le japonais. Ce qui fit sourire ses amis._

– On a bien des amis à Poufsouffle, et on s’entend bien avec les jumeaux de Gryffondor, intervint Mathieu. On pourra très bien s’en faire un ami aussi si tu veux Nath.   
– Ouais, approuva Jason. En plus, Potter à visiblement l’intention d’en faire un de ses larbins vu les signes qu’il lui a faits. Ça lui fera les pieds en plus.

_ Les quatre garçons rirent ensemble en imaginant la tête que ferait Harry en les voyant devenir amis avec le nouvel élève sans que lui y parvienne. Ou du moins avant lui. Le seul qui semblait avoir le moral dans les chaussettes c’était Ethan. Depuis que son frère était en grande conversation avec Harry le faux survivant. Car bien évidement Dumbledore n’avait pas reconnu qu’il avait tort et s’était trompé de garçon. Même si cela arrangeait un peu Nathanaël._

– Ginevra Weasley ! Appela le professeur McGonagall.

_ Le Choixpeau se tortilla sur la tête de la jeune rousse visiblement mal à l’aise. Cela prit un petit moment avant que l’artefact cadeau des fondateurs annonce sa décision._

– SERPENTARD !

_ Ce fut un grand choc pour tous les membres de la famille. Car des sept enfants de Moly et Arthur Weasley, et même de tous les Weasley, elle était sans doute la première à être envoyée à Serpentard. Il était sans doute arrivé qu’il y ait des Poufsouffle et même des Serdaigle. Mais jamais au grand jamais, un ou une Serpentard._

_ Les frères de la jeune fille se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas pourquoi leur sœur qui était si gentille et forte se retrouvait dans cette maison. Ils en avaient parlé entre eux, ils avaient parié sur Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle. Cela leur faisait un véritable choc, car ils ne s’y attendaient pas. A la fin du repas le directeur se leva._

– Avant de vous laisser rejoindre vos lits, je tiens à préciser certaines choses. Déjà, il est interdit d’aller dans la forêt, Je tiens également à demander à plusieurs fauteurs de trouble de bien vouloir se tenir tranquilles cette année.

_ Cette simple phrase fit rire les maraudeurs qui n’avaient évidement aucune intention de faire ce plaisir au directeur._

– Je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit à tous, sourit le vieil homme.

_ Les maraudeurs se levèrent avec les autres. Ils rejoignirent le préfet de Serdaigle qui avait du mal à canaliser les premières années en souriant. D’un accord tacite ils intervinrent._

– Salut les jeunes, rit Jason. Si vous veniez avec nous, on va vous montrer la maison.  
– La montée va être un peu longue alors il faudrait qu’on commence tout de suite si on veut avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil, continua Mathieu.

_ Nathanaël et Ethan sourirent aux nouveaux qui semblaient plus en confiance avec les quatre jeunes qu’avec le préfet de leur maison. Les adolescents entourèrent le groupe, Jason et Mathieu derrière, Nathanaël et Ethan devant pour les guider vers la salle commune. En donnant des points de repère facile pour retrouver le hall aux plus jeunes. Une fois arrivé à destination ils saluèrent leurs camarades et montèrent dans leur dortoir où les attendaient leurs familiers._

– Voilà une rentrée pleine de surprise, plaisanta Jason.   
– Ouais, soupira Ethan. En espérant que ce soit le seul genre de surprise auxquelles on aura droit.   
– Ouais, je n’ai pas envie d’avoir une autre aventure comme celle de l’an dernier, répondit Nathanaël en s’affalant sur son lit.

_ C’est avec cet espoir qu’ils s’endormirent dans leur dortoir, leur seconde maison._


	3. Première rencontre avec Gilderoy Lockhart

_ Le lendemain matin alors qu’ils descendaient vers la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner le préfet de leur maison les rejoignit pour leur parler. Il voulait leur parler de ce qui s’était passé la veille avec les élèves de première année._

– Merci pour votre intervention d’hier soir. Je n’y arrivais vraiment pas.   
– Ça a été un plaisir de t’aider, répondit Nathanaël au préfet de cinquième année.

_ Le préfet laissa les maraudeurs pour rejoindre ses propres amis. Il n’avait pas envie de s’incruster dans leur conversation. Mais il avait tenu à les remercier de l’avoir aidé la veille. Suite à cela les quatre garçons reprirent leur conversation première. À savoir qui allait être la victime de leur première farce. Ils hésitaient entre en faire une spécifiquement à Harry ou faire une farce globale._

_ Ils ne s’étaient toujours pas décidés quand ils s’installèrent à la table de Serdaigle pour le petit déjeuner. Ils discutaient à voix basse pour que leurs camarades n’entendent pas. Ils n’avaient pas envie que l’un d’entre eux puisse cafter aux professeurs avant qu’ils aient le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Harry entra dans la grande salle en paradant comme d’habitude accompagné de Ron et Hermione._

_ Jason fit alors remarquer que le japonais, Haruto s’il avait bien retenu son nom ne se trouvait pas avec le survivant. Et vu sa tête quand Harry vint s’asseoir près de lui avec sa suite, le garçon n’aimait pas trop la compagnie du « Roi des Gryffondor » comme tout le monde l’appelait. Dans son dos ou non. La remarque de Jason faite à voix haute fit bien rire les maraudeurs et les élèves autour de la table qui avaient entendu._

_ Le professeur Flitwick passa dans les rangs pour donner leurs emplois du temps aux élèves. Cette année encore il y avait plusieurs cours en commun. Mais différents de l’année précédente. Curieux Mathieu demanda pourquoi ces changements au professeur de sortilège. Celui-ci lui répondit que c’était une idée du directeur mais qu’il n’en savait pas plus. Cette année, ils avaient :_

_Potion avec les Poufsouffle_  
Métamorphose avec les Gryffondor  
Enchantement avec les Serpentard

_ Mathieu fut heureux que le cours de potion soit avec les Poufsouffle. Ainsi il pourrait aider un peu Neville pendant le cours. Ethan était mécontent que la métamorphose soit avec les Gryffondor, il n’avait pas vraiment envie de partager ces leçons avec le soi-disant survivant et ses larbins. Et Nathanaël « absolument ravit » de partager sa matière préférée avec les Serpentard. Mais ils n’avaient pas le choix, ils devaient faire avec._

_ Ce matin-là ils avaient histoire de la magie, botanique, mais aussi défense contre les forces du mal. Les quatre garçons étaient curieux de voir ce que Lockhart allait bien pouvoir leur enseigner. Surtout que Sirius pensait qu’il ne pouvait pas être un bon professeur. Un professeur ne pouvait pas ne penser qu’à lui, c’était totalement incompatible. Un enseignant devait penser au bien-être de ses élèves. Pas à sa coiffure._

_ Les adolescents retrouvèrent le professeur Chourave avec plaisir, et s’endormirent durant leur cours d’histoire de la magie. Comme l’année précédente. Ils prirent ensuite la direction de la salle ou devait avoir lieu le cours de défense. Ils discutaient de ce qu’ils allaient bien pouvoir apprendre cette année. Au vu des titres des livres de Lockhart il allait y avoir des créatures intéressantes au programme._

_ Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe, les maraudeurs se dirent que Sirius devait avoir raison concernant leur professeur. Celui-ci avait retapissé les murs de la salle de classe avec des photos de lui qui souriaient bêtement. En essayant de retenir leurs rires les Serdaigle allèrent s’installer dans le fond de la salle._

_ Le professeur Lockhart se plaça sur l’estrade devant le tableau, il parada quelques minutes avant de s’arrêter pour faire face à sa classe. Posa ses poings sur ses hanches comme une femme en colère et sourit. Ce qui d’après Ethan le fit ressembler à un moldu qui pose pour les publicités de dentifrice._

– Mes chers enfants, je suis Gilderoy Lockhart, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

_ Les filles de la classe se mirent à glousser comme des pintades devant le sourire du professeur. Et beaucoup de garçons semblaient l’étudier sans doute pour apprendre à avoir du succès avec les filles. Ce qui faisait ricaner les maraudeurs dans le fond de la classe._

– J’espère que vous serrez attentifs car je compte bien faire de vous de grands chasseurs de créatures dangereuses. Au moins à moitié aussi doué que moi. Car il est évident qu’aucune d’entre vous ne seras jamais aussi génial que moi.

_ Jason était couché sur sa table en train de rire à s’en briser les côtes. Mathieu avait déjà décroché du discours du professeur. Ethan lui essayait de calmer son ami blond et surtout d’éviter qu’il ne tombe de sa chaise à force de rire. Nathanaël lui était resté perplexe devant les paroles de l’homme._

– Je vais maintenant vous faire passer un questionnaire, il y aura seulement dix questions. J’ai dû réduire ce que je voulais faire à l’origine. Mais ceux qui le veulent pourront prendre le questionnaire d’origine et me le rendre la prochaine fois.

Question 1 : Quelle est la date de naissance de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Question 2 : Quel est le lieu de naissance de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Question 3 : Quel est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Question 4 : Citez toutes les créatures qu’à vaincu Gilderoy Lockhart

Question 5 : Donnez les noms des lieux ou Gilderoy Lockhart a combattu le mal.

Question 6 : Comment Gilderoy Lockhart a vaincu le spectre de la mort ?

Question 7 : Comment se nommait le vampire qu’a vaincu Gilderoy Lockhart ?

Question 8 : Quel est le plus grand rêve de Gilderoy Lockhart ?

Question 9 : Avant de chasser les créatures maléfiques que faisait Gilderoy Lockhart ?

Question 10 : Quand Gilderoy Lockhart a-t-il commencé à combattre les forces maléfiques ?

_ En lisant les questions les garçons se demandèrent ce que leur professeur avait bien pu fumer avant de le rédiger. Et le pire, était sans doute que ce n’était qu’un échantillon des questions qu’il voulait leur poser en premier lieu. Les quatre garçons décidèrent de répondre de manière plutôt originale aux questions._

_ Ils écrivirent que Lockhart était né il y a 3000 ans, dans le Mordor de la terre du milieu. Il fallut tout de même expliquer d’où venait la référence à Mathieu et Jason qui n’avaient jamais lu Le seigneur des anneaux. Ils écrivirent les explications sur le parchemin pour que leur professeur comprenne bien qu’ils se fichaient de lui. Déclarèrent également qu’il avait vaincu des adversaires ridicules issus à la fois du folklore sorcier et moldu. Tel un nain unijambiste avec deux mains gauches, un Schtroumpf vert qui louche et parle toujours en verlan._

_ Ou encore que son rêve, était d’abandonner la chasse aux créatures maléfiques pour aller élever des pingouins au pôle nord. Au lieu de citer les titres des livres qu’on leur avait fait acheter les maraudeurs citèrent leurs livres préférés. Et inventèrent chacun une manière stupide de vaincre un vampire._

_ Au bout d’une petite vingtaine de minutes le professeur récupéra les questionnaires complétés. Il les lut rapidement. Tous le virent blanchir devant quatre feuilles. Il les mit les unes à côté des autres et les fixa quelques secondes._

– Qui sont Nathanaël Black, Ethan Owens, Mathieu Andrews et Jason Malefoy ? Demanda le professeur d’une voix blanche.

_ À cette simple question les élèves de Serdaigle éclatèrent de rire. Devinant aisément que les maraudeurs comptaient faire souffrir leur nouveau professeur. Les quatre adolescents se levèrent avec des sourires ironiques sur leurs visages._

– C’est nous, annonça Nathanaël.

_ Lockhart contourna son bureau et remonta l’allée entre les tables pour venir se placer devant les deux tables qu’occupaient les fauteurs de trouble._

– Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Demanda le professeur.   
– Assez, répondit Nathanaël.   
– Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?  
– Parce que vos questions étaient idiotes, répondit calmement Mathieu. Ce questionnaire n’a aucun intérêt.   
– Quoi ?! S’insurgea le professeur.

_ Visiblement Lockhart ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Mathieu._

– Nous demander de citer les titres de vos livres n’a aucun intérêt, s’expliqua Mathieu. Nous n’avons qu’à regarder sur les couvertures. C’est idiot. Cela ne vous aidera pas à nous faire cours plus efficacement.

_ Malgré leur amour pour leur professeur les élèves qui étaient fans de Lockhart durent reconnaître que Mathieu avait tout à fait raison. Leur poser des questions pour savoir ce qu’ils avaient retenu de ses livres pouvait être utile. N’était pas à Serdaigle qui veut._

– Pour votre insolence je vous offre deux heures de retenu chacun, annonça fièrement le professeur.

_ Les maraudeurs se regardèrent en se demandant si quelqu’un avait mis le professeur au courant de ce qu’ils avaient fait l’année précédente. Ce ne devait pas être le cas, sinon il aurait su que deux pauvres heures de retenu n’allaient pas leur faire peur. Au contraire. Ce manque flagrant d’autorité le désignait plutôt comme une cible pour les farceurs._

_ Puis pour éviter d’avoir à l’écouter Nathanaël ouvrit « Promenades avec les loups-garous ». Et le pu lire ce que l’homme affirmait sur les lycans. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune garçon donna un coup de coude pour attirer l’attention de l’albinos assis près de lui. Ethan arrêta de dessiner pour regarder ce voulait lui montrer Nathanaël visiblement hors de lui. A la fin de cours, ils avaient pris une décision._

_ Prochaine cible : Gilderoy Lockhart. Déjà il était visiblement un piètre pédagogue, et ensuite, il prenait part à la discrimination des lycans. Pas question pour les maraudeurs de laisser passer une telle chose. Surtout qu’à voir ce qui était écrit dans le livre Lockhart ne devait jamais avoir rencontré de loups-garous dans la réalité. Seulement dans ses rêves et les films qu’il se faisait dans sa tête._


	4. Tsukikami Haruto

_ Depuis leur premier cours avec Gilderoy Lockhart les maraudeurs n’étaient pas de bonne humeur. Ils étaient même plutôt irritables et sombres. Ils discutaient beaucoup à voix basse de sujets qui visiblement ne concernaient pas leurs condisciples. Ceux-ci évitaient de s’approcher des jeunes garçons quand ils discutaient dans un coin avec un air renfrogné._

_ Avant de faire des plans pour humilier leur professeur les maraudeurs étaient allés lui poser des questions sur les loups-garous pour savoir s’il pensait vraiment ce qu’il avait écrit. Et c’était la vérité, il affirmait même qu’on devrait tous les faire enfermer ou les exécuter. Pour lui ils ne méritaient pas de vivre car c’étaient tous des monstres. C’est à cet instant que les adolescents avaient décidé de vraiment le faire souffrir._

_ Ce matin-là, ils allaient avoir leur premier cours d’enchantement de la semaine. Cours qui était en commun avec les Gryffondor. Les jeunes maraudeurs arrivèrent dans le couloir ou il devait avoir lieu. Mais à peine avaient-ils atteint la file qu’Harry et ses deux larbins les abordèrent._

– Vous avez enfin décidé de vous tenir tranquilles ? Les taquina le brun.   
– Absolument pas, répondit Nathanaël sèchement. Seulement il faut du temps pour préparer une œuvre d’art Potter.   
– De l’art ?! S’écria Ron. Vous êtes cinglés !  
– Peut-être bien, répondit Jason. Mais nous au moins on profite de la vie et on rigole bien.

_ L’aplomb du blond fit grincer des dents les trois Gryffondor, et particulièrement Harry qui n’aimait pas qu’on lui tienne tête. Il reprit donc la parole._

– Vous me faites pitié vous le savez ça ? Vous vous prenez pour des génies, mais vous n’être rien de plus que des opportunistes, cingla le survivant.   
– Pas plus que toi, répliqua Ethan. Tu ne fais que te servir des autres sans jamais rien faire par toi-même.

_ Harry comprit l’allusion de l’albinos aux révélations de Voldemort l’année précédente. Révélations que le jeune Potter n’avait pas voulu accepter comme pouvant être véridiques, tout comme Dumbledore. Et cela agaçait prodigieusement Ethan._

– Je me fiche bien de ce que peut dire un pauvre gosse qui n’arrive même pas à se faire respecter par sa propre famille, répliqua Harry.

_ Ethan se ratatina suite aux paroles d’Harry. Nathanaël passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami et foudroya son frère de sang du regard. Mathieu intervint alors. Il semblait calme, mais son regard lançait autant d’éclairs si ce n’est plus que ceux du jeune Black._

– Tu peux parler Potter, mais je doute que tu puisses te vanter d’avoir un répertoire de sorts aussi étendu que nous. À part les sorts que nous avons vu en cours tu n’en connais aucun autre, asséna le garçon.

_ Cette fois Harry ne trouva rien à redire._

– Moi je connais plus de sorts que ceux qu’on nous a appris en classe ! S’indigna Hermione.   
– Sauf que je ne m’adressais pas à toi Granger, répliqua sèchement Mathieu. Je parlais à Potter.

_ La jeune né moldu se tut. Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit au maraudeur aux yeux d’ambres. Beaucoup d’élèves présents ricanèrent, il était tellement rare que la miss je-sais-tout de Gryffondor soit à court de mots. Alors que le professeur Flitwick les faisaient entrer dans la salle de classe, le japonais qui avait intégré la classe de seconde année à Gryffondor s’approcha des maraudeurs._

– C’est courageux de votre part d’avoir tenu tête à Potter, leur dit Haruto.   
– Ce n’est pas nouveau, répondit Nathanaël. On fait ça tout le temps, mais merci quand même.

_ L’asiatique sourit calmement. Le professeur empêcha tout le monde de s’asseoir. Il se plaça devant les élèves pour leur expliquer ses raisons._

– Cette année le cours d’enchantement est commun à vos deux maisons. Pour favoriser l’entente entre les maisons j’ai décidé de former moi-même des binômes pour le reste de l’année. Vous vous installerez où je vous le dirais.

_ Devant son bureau il installa Mathieu et Harry. Envoya Ethan et Ron un rang derrière près de la fenêtre. Hermione et Jason se retrouvèrent près de la porte. Le dernier maraudeur, Nathanaël se retrouva à faire équipe avec Haruto, ils durent s’installer au fond de la salle. Il était évident que le plan de classe était fait pour séparer les quatre fauteurs de trouble. Le professeur Flitwick ne voulait sans doute pas qu’ils complotent pendant ses cours._

– Bien, commença le petit professeur. Ce plan de classe restera effectif jusqu’à la fin de l’année à moins que je le modifie.

_ Le sorcier fit une pause pour être sûr que tous avaient bien compris._

– Nous allons donc commencer par un contrôle de révision pour la première heure. Pendant la seconde nous commencerons à travailler un nouveau sort.

_ Les élèves furent studieux pendant toute la première heure essayant de répondre au mieux aux questions. Mathieu du en plus composer avec le fait qu’Harry essayait de copier sur lui par moment. Car c’était tout de même Mathieu qui avait le plus de connaissances théoriques. Même si en enchantement pratique c’était Nathanaël le meilleur._

_ Vint ensuite la seconde heure de cours. Les élèves purent se détendre et commencer à travailler sur le premier sortilège de l’année. Haruto posa son regard sur la plume noire et bleue qui trônait sur le bureau près de l’encrier de Nathanaël. Le japonais hésita à la prendre entre ses doigts._

– Elle te plaît ? Demanda Nathanaël.   
– Elle est magnifique, répondit l’asiatique.   
– Un cadeau de mon père lors de notre visite sur le Chemin de Traverse avant la rentrée.

_ Nathanaël prit la plume et la tendit à son voisin qui la prit doucement entre ses doigts comme si elle était en cristal._

– Je n’en ai jamais vu de pareille, de quel genre d’oiseau provient-elle ?  
– Ça c’est mon secret, répondit Nathanaël en souriant.

_ Haruto sourit et rendit son bien au jeune maraudeur. En à peine deux essais Nathanaël avait réussi à exécuter le sort, Haruto avait mis quelques minutes supplémentaires et il y était également parvenu. À partir de ce moment, les deux élèves ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu’ils pouvaient faire à présent. L’année précédente les maraudeurs faisaient équipe pour pouvoir parler ensemble et s’entre aider. Là le brun ne savait pas trop s’il pouvait discuter avec le japonais._

_ Lors de ses vacances en Amérique Nathanaël avait remarqué quelque chose. Alors que tous les garçons de son âge commençaient à regarder les filles, lui ne leur trouvait rien de bien attirant. Et le jour de la rentrée, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de trouver Haruto très beau. Il avait aimé ses longs cheveux noirs tressés et sa peau de porcelaine. Mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus c’était ses grands yeux. Deux magnifiques pierres précieuses couleur améthyste profonde._

_ Le jeune Black n’en avait parlé à aucun membre de sa famille, mais il avait bien compris qu’il était plus intéressé par les garçons que par les filles. Nathanaël sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant brusquement quitter ses pensées._

– Ça va ? Demanda Haruto.   
– Oui, répondit le maraudeur. Désolé pour ça.

_ Pendant le reste de l’heure Nathanaël posa beaucoup de questions sur le Japon à Haruto. Et plus il en entendait sur ce pays si différent de l’Angleterre plus il avait envie de le visiter._

– Si on peut organiser ça correctement je serais ravi de vous servir de guide chez moi à Kyoto.   
– Ça serait vraiment génial, il faudra voir ça avec mon père et mon oncle. Ce sont eux qui décident.

_ Haruto sourit en réponse. Du coin de l’œil Nathanaël vit Harry qui le fixait lui et le japonais. Visiblement il n’était pas ravi qu’ils s’entendent aussi bien. Le jeune maraudeur décida d’ignorer le soi-disant survivant pour le moment et se concentra à nouveau sur la conversation._

– Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Demanda Haruto.  
– Ouais, vas-y, je ferais de mon mieux pour t’aider.   
– J’ai beaucoup entendu parler des maraudeurs dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je me demandais ce que ça pouvait être.

_ Nathanaël eut un sourire ironique. Haruto n’aurait pas pu mieux choisir à qui poser sa question. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup-là. Il n’allait pas être contaminé par les préjugés des rouges et or._

– Les maraudeurs, ce sont quatre élèves. Moi, Ethan l’albinos là-bas, Mathieu qui est à côté de Potter et Jason le blond là.   
– D’accord, et votre but c’est quoi ?  
– Nous avons repris le flambeau du groupe de farceurs de mon père et ses amis. Notre but est de faire rire les élèves et de faire enrager les professeurs.

_ Nathanaël entreprit de raconter quelques blagues qui avaient fait l’année précédente. Haruto ne put se retenir de rire discrètement. Une fois qu’il eut réussi à se calmer le japonais essuya ses yeux brillants de larmes à force de rire._

– J’ai bien envie de voir ce que vous allez faire cette année. Parce que vous allez pouvoir apprendre de nouvelles choses, sourit Haruto.   
– C’est sûr, mais il faut du temps pour préparer nos prestations, nous voyons ça comme de grands spectacles. J’espère que ça te plaira, sourit Nathanaël.

_ Haruto ne pouvait rien promettre au Serdaigle. Mais au vu de son regard, il semblait avoir hâte d’assister à une des prestations des fauteurs de trouble. La conversation dériva alors vers Harry qui les foudroyaient du regard. Surtout le bleu et bronze. Le japonais soupira lourdement quand Nathanaël le lui fit remarquer._

– Il tient à ce que je rejoigne son cercle d’ami. Mais je ne l’aime pas malgré ce qu’il a fait au seigneur des ténèbres. Je déteste le fait qu’il se pense supérieur à moi.   
– Un souci avec les gens plus fort que toi ? Demanda le maraudeur.  
– Ouais. Je déteste les gens plus forts que moi, enfin… Pas dans tous les domaines heureusement, répondit le japonais.

_ Nathanaël sourit. Il aimait vraiment le japonais, malgré les défauts évident qu’il possédait comme tout le monde. Il était fier comme un paon et refusait de courber l’échine devant qui que ce soit. Surtout quand la personne semblait plus forte que lui. Il était de toute évidence également assez mauvais perdant et prompt à accepter les défis stupides. Mais en même temps il semblait quelqu’un de bon, et fiable. Le tempérament, autant que le physique du garçon fascinaient Nathanaël. Il avait vraiment envie d’apprendre à le connaître et de s’en faire un ami si leurs rapports continuaient à être aussi bons. Le jeune maraudeur espérait juste que Mathieu, Jason et Ethan s’entendraient aussi avec le japonais. Sinon les choses risquaient d’être difficile et pas forcément agréables._

_ À la fin du cours Haruto salua Nathanaël calmement avant de prendre le chemin de son prochain cours. Les trois autres membres du groupe rejoignirent Nathanaël devant la porte et lui demandèrent des précisions sur le nouvel élève. Restait à savoir maintenant si tous allaient accepter l’affection du « leader » des maraudeurs pour l’asiatique._


	5. La Menace qui Resurgit

_ Jason avait du mal à accepter que Nathanaël s’intéresse à quelqu’un d’autre qu’eux. Jason prenait toujours tout à la rigolade, mais il était aussi très possessif. Quand le chef implicite des maraudeurs avait parlé de sa conversation avec l’élève transféré le blond avait été sceptique. Le jeune Malefoy était très attaché à Nathanaël, il était le premier à lui avoir donné sa chance sans se soucier de son origine. De sa famille de mangemorts et de mages noirs. Le père du blond aussi devait se battre contre la réputation des Malefoy. C’était dur parfois._

_ Jason en avait parlé avec les autres sauf le plus concerné d’entre eux., à savoir Nathanaël. Mathieu laissait le bénéfice du doute au japonais sans lui faire totalement confiance non plus, après y avoir bien réfléchit. Ethan lui faisait confiance à Nathanaël et préférait le laisser faire. L’albinos était ainsi, il préférait se laisser guider, faire confiance. Mais en même temps, Nathanaël était tellement souriant, lumineux et tant d’autres choses qu’il leur donnait sans le savoir l’envie de s’en remettre à lui. C’était symptomatique. Et Jason était décidé à ne pas laisser souffrir son ami si jamais il avait tort concernant le japonais._

_ Jason se força à recentrer ses pensées, ils étaient en train de mettre en place la blague qu’ils avaient mis des semaines à préparer. Ils avaient été contraints de demander des ouvrages à Sirius, car ils ne trouvaient pas ce qu’ils voulaient dans la bibliothèque de l’école. L’homme leur avait donc envoyé une copie de la recette de la mixture hallucinogène. Ils avaient bien trouvé la potion d’hallucination et d’autres semblables, mais pas celle-ci. Puis Nathanaël s’était rappelé qu’il s’agissait d’une invention de Remus et lui avait donc écrit pour lui demander la recette._

_« Cette potion a pour effet de créer dans l’esprit de la personne qui l’ingère une hallucination si réaliste qu’il ne fait plus la différence entre ce que lui suggère la potion et la réalité du monde qui l’entoure. Pour obtenir un tel effet de réalisme, il est nécessaire d’utiliser un souvenir humain prélevé juste avant qu’il soit ajouté à la potion._

_Voici les ingrédients et la méthode de préparation de cette potion, œuvre de M Lunard. Maraudeur fondateur. »_

_ C’était la feuille qu’ils avaient reçue avec la lettre de Remus. Avant la rentrée, Patmol avait fait promettre à son fils et ses amis de ne pas leur demander de l’aide pour résoudre leurs problèmes. La seule chose qu’ils avaient le droit de demander c’était des données s’ils savaient ce qu’ils voulaient. Dans le cas présent ils avaient tout à fait eu le droit de demander la recette de la potion, vu qu’ils connaissaient son existence._

_ Elle était difficile à préparer, il avait fallu de nombreux essais à Mathieu le meilleur d’entre eux en potion pour la préparer correctement. Celui-ci se trouvait à présent en train de préparer la façon dont elle allait être administrée à leur professeur. Pour cela il avait eu besoin de se rendre dans la cuisine de l’école. Ethan et Nathanaël s’occupaient d’une petite beuglante qu’ils allaient envoyer après que Lockhart aurait avalé la potion. Jason lui préparait un piège dans la salle de classe du professeur._

_ Les quatre garçons avaient pensé qu’en l’humiliant devant une de ses classes, le professeur ne se méfierait plus pendant le reste de la journée. Comme les pièges nécessitaient l’utilisation de la magie le blond se concentra sur sa tâche avec un sourire légèrement malsain quand il pensa à ce qui allait arriver au pauvre professeur incompétent._

_ Mathieu avait pris la carte du maraudeur, lui et Jason s’étaient mis d’accord. Pour retourner à la tour de Serdaigle le blond prendrait sa forme de renard pour éviter les rondes. C’était la chose la plus logique à faire vu que la forme animagus de Mathieu était celle d’un cheval. Or ses sabots faisaient beaucoup de bruit sur le sol de pierre du vieux château._

_ Jason fila à travers les couloirs. Il passa par l’un des passages secrets du troisième étage pour rejoindre le couloir menant à l’escalier central de la tour où se trouvait la salle commune. Il lui restait encore trois autres couloirs à parcourir, mais Jason pila au milieu du couloir. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Normalement à cette heure de la nuit il n’aurait pas dû y avoir de lumière, et pourtant les lampes magiques étaient toutes allumées. Le couloir baignait dans une chaude lumière dorée._

_ Le jeune Serdaigle reprit sa forme humaine, brandissant sa baguette par mesure de sécurité. Il avança doucement dans le couloir qui semblait vide. Sur la pointe des pieds le blond chemina jusqu’au milieu du long couloir avant de découvrir autre chose. Un message écrit sur le mur. À l’œil nu on pouvait penser que c’était du sang, mais son odorat plus fin que celui d’un humain normal apprit à Jason qu’il s’agissait de peinture rouge. Sans doute magique, mais seulement de la peinture._

_« Je suis l’héritier de Salazar Serpentard, Je suis ici pour accomplir la volonté de mon vénérable ancêtre._

Que les enfants de moldu quittent les lieux de leur pleine grès,  
Sinon, je prendrais les mesures qui s’impose.

J’ouvrirais la Chambre de Secrets,  
Et lâcherait sur nos ennemis le monstre enfermé dedans par le plus grand des fondateurs. »

_ Le maraudeur fixa bêtement le message quelques secondes. Par réflexe Jason mémorisa les mots peints sur le mur, reprit sa forme animale et fila le plus vite qu’il le put vers son dortoir. Il entra en trombe dans la pièce. Mathieu n’était pas là, mais le blond expliqua tout de même ce qu’il avait vu à Nathanaël et Ethan._

– L’un de vous sait ce que c’est cette Chambre des Secrets ? Demanda Jason.   
– Aucune idée, répondit Ethan. Et mes parents ne pourront pas nous aider, ce sont des moldu. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir.  
– Hum… pas faux, approuva Nathanaël. Moi je vais envoyer une lettre à mon père et mon oncle. Ils sauront peut-être. Ils en connaissent plus que bien des gens sur Poudlard. Je sais que normalement on ne devrait pas demander d’aide, mais j’avoue que cette histoire ne me plaît pas.  
– Je vais écrire à mon père aussi, ajouta le blond. Il a beaucoup de contacts il pourra peut-être trouver les réponses.

_ Mathieu revint quelques minutes plus tard dans le dortoir. Lui aussi avait vu le message peint sur le mur. Cela le laissait aussi perplexe que ses amis. Lui non plus n’avait jamais entendu parler de la Chambre de Secrets. Vu qu’il était tard, presque quatre heures du matin, les garçons allèrent dormir. Décidant de s’inquiéter pour cette menace le lendemain. Ils ne pouvaient de toute façon rien faire dans l’instant._

_ Le lendemain matin, les garçons se tinrent étrangement tranquilles pendant les premières heures de cours. Mais en même temps, ils avaient deux heures de potion, et une heure d’histoire de la magie. Et si les maraudeurs étaient toujours particulièrement studieux pendant le cours de Rogue, personne ne faisait attention aux élucubrations de Binns._

_ Tout le monde parlait du message qui avait était peint sur le mur du couloir. Tous se posaient des questions sur la Chambre des Secrets. C’était la question qui était dans toutes les bouches. Nathanaël et Jason avaient d’ailleurs envoyé des lettres à leurs pères respectifs pour en savoir plus. Mathieu lui avait prévu de regarder dans son exemplaire de L’histoire de Poudlard après les cours pour y chercher des informations._

_ Ils étaient en train de prendre leur repas de midi avant leurs deux heures d’enchantement avec les Serpentard. Alors qu’ils dégustaient leurs déserts les jumeaux Weasley se laissèrent tomber à côté d’eux avec de larges sourires._

– Les gars, commença George.  
– Vous êtes, continua son frère.  
– Des génies, termina le premier.

_ Les maraudeurs levèrent leurs regards vers les deux Gryffondor._

– C’est nous les premiers à avoir eu cours avec Lockhart, leur apprit Fred.   
– On était pliés en deux de rire, affirma George.

_ En effet, en montant sur l’estrade, Lockhart avait cassé un fil très fin qui avait laissé tomber des pétales de fleurs auxquelles le professeur était allergique. Ce qui avait donné lieu à un long concert d’éternuements. Pour se calmer Lockhart s’était assis sur sa chaise, sur laquelle Jason avait apposé un sortilège de catapultage. Du coup, le professeur avait eu droit à un joli vol plané à travers sa propre salle de classe. Et il avait atterri sur un empilement de caisses et pots en aluminium._

_ Les caisses étaient pleines de plumes jaunes, et les pots de colle forte. Du coup, le pauvre professeur s’était retrouvé couvert de plumes tel un bien étrange canari parlant. En plus, le fait qu’il ne soit pas recouvert de plume de manière homogène augmentait l’hilarité de la classe._

– Sérieusement, j’en suis tombé de ma chaise tellement je rigolais, avoua Fred.   
– C’était vraiment trop marrant. En plus avec ses cheveux pleins de colle il ressemblait plus à rien, s’esclaffa George.

_ Les maraudeurs se sourirent en échangeant des regards complices. Jason qui se trouvait en face de George se pencha vers le roux avec un sourire un peu sadique._

– Vu que vous êtes des amis et des farceurs, je pense que personne ne va m’empêcher de vous révéler quelque chose, commença le blond.   
– Non en effet, mais ne va pas trop loin dans ton explication, répondit Nathanaël appuyé par les deux autres.

_ Les jumeaux Weasley comprenant qu’il s’agissait d’une confidence se penchèrent sur la table pour que Jason n’ait pas à parler trop fort._

– Il y aura une autre surprise, avoua le blond. Je vous en dis pas plus, mais ce que vous avez vu ce matin c’était juste une diversion.   
– Oh… souffla George.  
– Vraiment intéressant, rit Fred.

_ Les jumeaux se redressèrent en souriant. Ils souhaitèrent une bonne journée à leurs amis avant de prendre le chemin de leur salle de cours comme les maraudeurs quelques secondes plus tard._

– J’espère que les autres aimeront le reste, sourit Mathieu.   
– Ne t’en fait pas, répondit Nathanaël. Je suis sûr que ça sera drôle. Même si tout le monde ne comprendra pas d’où ça vient.

_ Les maraudeurs cheminèrent en riant jusqu’à la salle d’Enchantement où les attendaient déjà les autres élèves de Serdaigle et de Serpentard. Drago était appuyé contre le mur avec ses gorilles : Crabe et Goyle. Les deux idiots étaient des cibles très faciles pour les maraudeurs qui les faisaient souvent tourner en bourrique quand ils s’ennuyaient. Depuis le début de l’année cependant, les quatre farceurs n’avaient rien fait aux vert et argent._

_ Le blond leva les yeux vers eux et sembla réfléchir avant de s’avancer. Jason se tendit légèrement nerveux. Ethan sembla surpris de voir le prince des Serpentard s’avancer vers eux sans ses larbins. Mathieu resta de marbre, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Et Nathanaël se plaça entre ses amis et le blond, préférant négocier lui-même._

– Faites attention à vous, les prévint Drago. Si héritier de Serpentard il y a je doute qu’il vous laisse en paix.   
– Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Nathanaël.   
– Déjà parce que vous avez un sang-de-bourbe avec vous. Et de deux parce tu es lié au survivant à grosse tête, répliqua Malefoy.

_ Alors que le professeur ouvrait sa porte et les invitait à entrer, Nathanaël répondit à Drago qu’ils allaient faire attention à eux. Bien sûr il avait répondu sur un ton sec et assez ironique, mais il ne prononça aucune parole mauvaise. Car ce qu’avait dit Drago était totalement vrai. Il n’avait rien inventé. Même s’il ignorait comme presque tout le monde qu’Harry n’était pas le survivant, ce n’était pas sa faute donc si sa pensée était légèrement erronée._

_ Cependant le fait que le Serpentard les mette en garde inquiéta beaucoup les maraudeurs. L’aurait-il fait si tout ceci avait était une vaste blague ? Surtout que les serpents n’avaient pas vraiment le sens de l’humour._

– Vous pensez que cette histoire de chambre est vrai ? Demanda Ethan.  
– Si Drago a pris la peine d’en parler alors je pense que c’est vrai, répondit Jason. Il n’est pas du genre à inventer des histoires de toute pièce. C’est pour ça qu’il est aussi dangereux.   
– Il utilise la vérité contre ses ennemis, devina Mathieu.   
– C’est ça, soupira Jason.

_ Les maraudeurs laissèrent la question en suspens pour suivre leur cour. Ils n’avaient aucune information, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Du moins pour le moment._


	6. Farce et Agression

_ Le dîner arriva enfin. Les maraudeurs s’étaient installés dans le fond de la grande salle, près de la porte pour avoir une bonne vue de ce qui se passait. Leurs condisciples avaient remarqué leur état d’excitation et se demandaient ce qui allait arriver. Quand on leur posa la question, la réponse d’Ethan fut la suivant._

– Si on vous le dit ça ne sera plus une surprise.

_ Avant le début du repas, le directeur se leva pour faire un discours. Le vieil homme se trouvait debout devant la table des professeurs. Il souriait calmement._

– Mes enfants, commença-t-il. Je sais que vous êtes tous perturbé par ce message peint sur le mur du couloir du troisième étage. Mais je veux que vous vous calmiez.

_ C’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Beaucoup d’élèves de Serpentard envenimaient les choses en parlant de l’héritier de leur fondateur._

– J’ignore si un élève descend ou non de Salazar Serpentard. Mais je sais surtout que la chambre des secrets n’existe pas, affirma le directeur.

_ Il y eu quelques murmures dans la salle. Beaucoup furent convaincu par les paroles de Dumbledore. Sauf évidement les Serpentard qui voulaient croire à cette histoire de chambre. Ils ne voulaient pas forcement croire au monstre, mais il était possible que le vieux sorcier ait créé une pièce secrète dans le château. C’était tout à fait possible._

– Il n’y a aucun monstre dans ce château. Et même si Serpentard a effectivement créé une chambre secrète. S’il y avait caché un monstre celui-ci serait mort depuis longtemps.

_ Sur ces mots, Dumbledore laissa le dîner commencer. Mais à peine les plats étaient-ils apparus qu’une chouette de l’école entra dans la grande salle pour venir déposer un paquet devant Lockhart. Le professeur ouvrit le paquet et découvrit une boite de chocolats. De simples carrés noirs avec un joli cœur plus clair sur le dessus, ainsi qu’un petit mot._

_« Un cadeau pour un homme que nous avons encore du mal à cerner et à comprendre. Un homme avec qui nous aimerions avoir une longue discussion sur les différentes créatures qui peuplent notre monde. »_

_ Le mot n’était pas signé, mais Lockhart cru qu’il s’agissait d’admirateurs dans le château. Il en avait beaucoup il fallait l’avouer. Il laissa la boite de côté, mais au dessert il ne put résister à l’envie d’en goûter un. Devant l’air qu’affichaient les maraudeurs, leurs voisins à la table de Serdaigle devinèrent qu’ils étaient les expéditeurs de la boite._

_ Lockhart en avala encore deux avant que son visage n’exprime de l’incompréhension. Puis un sourire vraiment idiot. Les élèves le remarquèrent vite, et donnèrent des coups de coude à leurs voisins pour qu’ils regardent également. Les autres enseignants qui étaient toujours en train de dîner ne remarquèrent pas les regards des élèves, et encore moins le comportement étrange de Lockhart._

_ Celui-ci avait saisi un beignet fourré et se glissa le plus doucement possible sous la table. Il rampa sous celle-ci en faisant bien attention aux pieds de ceux qui étaient toujours assis. Beaucoup d’élèves ricanèrent en le voyant faire, mais attendirent la suite pour rire ouvertement. Car il était évident que cela n’allait pas se finir ainsi._

_ Une fois au niveau de Rogue qui discutait avec le professeur Chourave, Lockhart sortit de sous la table. Il s’accroupit devant celle-ci, son beignet toujours serré dans sa main, de la confiture de framboise ou autre coulant sur ses doigts. D’un seul coup il se redressa pour jeter le beignet sur Rogue qui ne comprit pas du tout pourquoi Lockhart l’attaquait ainsi._

– Gilderoy ! S’écria le professeur McGonagall.

_ Mais l’homme n’avait rien écouté, se congratulant lui-même._

– Je suis le plus grand dresseur d’Angleterre ! S’écria le professeur blond.

_ Très vite Lockhart avait été tiré hors de la grande salle par Rusard et Mme Pomfresh qui avait été appelée. L’idiot se débattait réclamant qu’on lui rende son Pokemon quoi que cela puisse être pour beaucoup de sorciers. De moins ceux qui ne connaissaient pas grand-chose au monde moldu. Les autres riaient et essayaient de deviner pour quel Pokemon Lockhart avait pris Rogue._

– Rendez-moi mon Grotadmorv ! Hurla Lockhart.

_ Des hurlements de rire éclatèrent dans la grande salle pour ceux qui connaissaient la créature. Et ils expliquèrent à ceux qui ne savaient pas, ce qui rendit les rires difficiles à contrôler. Rogue fini tout de même par hurler pour demander en quoi ce qu’avait dit Lockhart était drôle. Magnanime Ethan sortit un parchemin de sa poche dessus, le garçon dessina un Grotadmorv qu’il envoya à Rogue grâce à la magie pour que celui-ci ne sache pas d’où venait l’information. Bien évidement il avait écrit quelques explications pour le professeur._

– Amenez-moi Lockhart, siffla Rogue. Je vais m’occuper de son cas.

_ Loin de calmer les rires, la colère du maître des potions les avaient redoublés. Car tous imaginaient les souffrances qu’allait subir Lockhart. Les maraudeurs en avaient profité pour s’éclipser, ils ne voulaient pas que la colère du maître des potions leur retombe dessus. Ils préféraient attendre le lendemain que celui-ci se soit calmé avant de l’affronter. Ils étaient souvent téméraires mais sûrement pas suicidaires._

_ Une nouvelle chouette arriva alors avec une enveloppe noire. Le professeur Flitwick l’ouvrit doucement, une feuille de papier tout aussi noire en sortit. Une voix étrangement déformée se fit entendre._

_Gilderoy Lockhart est un idiot fini. Nous n’avons fait que révéler son véritable niveau mental à tous. Ceci est sa punition pour avoir discrédité des minorités mal connues. Nous lui en voulons également de prendre ses élèves pour des idiots et de faire du favoritisme qui ne repose sur aucun fondement contrairement au professeur Rogue._

_Ce qui s’est produit n’est que la preuve de notre mécontentement concernant le comportement du professeur Lockhart. Nous espérons que ceci lui aura servi de leçon et qu’il apprendra enfin à mieux se comporter avec les gens. Et aussi à être moins égoïste et égocentrique._

_ Le mot n’était pas signé, mais tous avaient deviné qui était à l’origine des événements. Rogue avait bien reconnu la potion que Remus Lupin avait modifié pendant sa scolarité. Mais il avait étudié la potion et savait aussi que les enfants n’avaient pas voulu l’humilier lui, seulement Lockhart. Il allait donc laisser passer pour cette fois. L’autre professeur était le seul responsable de ce qui lui était passé par l’esprit. Il avait laissé tomber également par ce que les quatre fauteurs de trouble avaient déjà quitté la Grande Salle._

_ Les jumeaux Weasley, les rattrapèrent alors qu’ils montaient le grand escalier de marbre du hall. Ils étaient tous les deux rouges pivoines à force de rire. George passa son bras autour des épaules de Nathanaël pendant que Fred se laissait tomber assis sur les marches._

– Sérieusement les gars, c’était trop cool, applaudit Fred. Même si j’ai aucune idée de la créature à laquelle Lockhart à fait référence.

_ Ethan se fit un plaisir de donner des explications aux jumeaux. Qui repartirent dans un fou rire en apprenant qu’on avait comparé Rogue à un gros tas de vase violette nauséabonde._

– On n’a pas choisi, nia Mathieu. C’est Lockhart.   
– Mais oui, répondit sérieusement George. On vous croit.   
– Comment vous avez fait ? Demanda Fred redevenu sérieux.   
– Potion hallucinatoire améliorée par les soins de Lunard. On lui a demandé la recette, répondit Nathanaël. Et on ne vous la donnera pas.   
– Pas drôle, boudèrent d’une même voix les jumeaux.

_ Cette remarque fit rire les maraudeurs. Ils leur dirent que s’ils voulaient vraiment la recette, ils n’avaient cas écrire une lettre à Lunard pour la lui demander. Ce à quoi les jumeaux avaient répondu qu’ils ne savaient pas qui était Lunard réellement._

– Je lui transmettrais, répondit Nathanaël. Je suis sûr qu’il acceptera d’entretenir une correspondance avec vous.

_ À cette nouvelle, les jumeaux enlacèrent Nathanaël et le remercièrent de tout cœur. Avant de monter les marches en quatrième vitesse sans doute pour écrire la fameuse lettre. Les quatre garçons remontèrent également jusqu’à ce qu’ils entendent un cri, non, plutôt un hurlement de terreur. Les autres Serdaigle qui les avaient rejoints dans leur montée décidèrent comme eux d’accourir pour apporter leur aide._

_ Ils trouvèrent un énorme attroupement au milieu d’un couloir du deuxième étage, près de la salle d’histoire de la magie. Les maraudeurs se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule compacte des élèves. En voyant ce qui captivait tout le monde, Nathanaël manqua de faire un malaise. Au milieu du couloir, il y avait une mare de sang. Et au centre de celle-ci, se trouvait la chatte du concierge, Miss Teigne. La pauvre bête était méconnaissable._

_ Nathanaël porta sa main à sa bouche pour retenir la nausée qui montait. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Le garçon releva les yeux pour tomber sur les yeux améthyste de Haruto. Mathieu et Jason eux étaient en train d’essayer de calmer Ethan qui était totalement effondré. L’albinos pleurait à chaudes larmes, et avait visiblement vomi contrairement à Nathanaël._

– Ça va aller ? Demanda Haruto.  
– Je crois, murmura Nathanaël visiblement perturbé.

_ Le maraudeur n’arrivait pas à lâcher le sang des yeux, et en plus était pâle comme de la porcelaine. Haruto le voyant sur le point de tomber dans les pommes l’obligea à s’éloigner et à s’asseoir sur le sol un peu plus loin. Personne ne se moqua du garçon, il n’était pas le seul à avoir réagi ainsi._

_ Le concierge et les professeurs finissent par arriver en courant. Ils obligèrent les élèves à se pousser pour les laisser passer. Rusard s’effondra devant la mare de sang en pleurant comme une madeleine. Lockhart regarda la scène quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers les élèves. Visiblement quelqu’un avait un moyen d’annuler les effets de la potion que les maraudeurs lui avaient donné. Et vu son regard, il savait qui était responsable de son humiliation dans la Grande Salle._

– Je suis sûr que c’est l’œuvre des familiers de cette bande de fauteurs de troubles appelés Maraudeurs ! S’exclame le professeur.

_ Mathieu et Jason se redressèrent vivement. Le garçon aux cheveux gris foudroya l’adulte de ses yeux d’ambre avant de prendre la parole._

– Aucun de nous n’a donné l’ordre d’attaquer Miss Teigne. Cependant, vu l’état du chat, ça ne peut pas être l’œuvre de Séref (le Bénou d’Ethan) ou Lucifer (le griffon de Mathieu), ils ont des becs, or se sont clairement des marques de crocs ou de crochets. Melian l’esprit floral de Jason ne sait même pas encore utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se battre, uniquement pour soigner.  
– Mais le dragon de Mr Black ? Demanda Gilderoy comme s’il mangeait une sucrerie.   
– Thanatos était avec Hagrid toute la soirée ! S’écria le maître du dragon. Notre garde-chasse m’avait demandé s’il pouvait l’aider à brûler quelque chose.

_ Mais même Dumbledore ne voulut pas le croire, il réclame la présence du familier sur le champ. Évidement il ne réclama pas ceux des autres maraudeurs car c’était évident que ce n’était pas leur œuvre. Mais vu qu’il avait trouvé un coupable, le vieux sorcier n’allait pas le lâcher si facilement. Nathanaël n’eut d’autre choix que d’obéir._

– Qu’est ce qui se passe jeune maître ? Demanda le dragon.  
– Le professeur Dumbledore croit que tu as tué la chatte du concierge, Miss Teigne, répondit le garçon par la pensée pendant que le dragon cheminait vers l’endroit où se trouvait Nathanaël.   
– Mais les chats ont un goût atroce ! s’exclama le dragon dans la tête du garçon.

_Les élèves avaient fait un cercle autour de Nathanaël, Haruto et des professeurs. Le Japonais n’ayant pas retiré son bras qui était toujours autour des épaules du jeune Black. Thanatos plana finalement au-dessus de la tête des élèves pour venir se lover sur les genoux de son maître. Haruto sursauta en découvrant la créature._

_ La bête possédait une évidente noblesse qui faisait hésiter Lockhart et Dumbledore. Ses écailles noires brillaient doucement sous les lumières des torches. Ses grands yeux bleus glace ne possédaient aucune douceur, aucune chaleur. Sa queue était enroulée autour du bras droit de Nathanaël, Ses ailes étaient encore à demi-déployées, visiblement il ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. Un sourd grondement montait de la gorge de la créature._

– Dites à votre créature d’arrêter, ordonna Dumbledore.   
– Thanatos, demanda doucement Nathanaël. S’il te plaît, reste calme.

_ Le dragon tourna sa tête vers son maître. Il ronronna avant d’effleurer la joue humide du garçon. Son regard de glace se plongea ensuite dans celui de Haruto qui n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce._

– Qui est cet humain maître ?  
– Haruto, il est à Gryffondor, c’est un ami. Ne t’en fait pas, répondit mentalement Nathanaël.

_Thanatos cessa de gronder, mais son regard ne se réchauffa pas du tout. Sa posture resta tout de même défensive, méfiant. Lockhart reprit de l’assurance et s’avança vers Nathanaël._

– Il est rare de voir un familier de ce type avec un si jeune sorcier. Vous êtes bien lié au survivant, cru le complimenter le professeur.

_ Nathanaël se crispa sous les doigts d’Haruto qui avait semblé comprendre plus tôt dans l’année que le jeune Black n’aimait pas du tout Harry Potter. Le japonais resserra sa prise autour des épaules du garçon. Mathieu, Ethan et Jason s’étaient rapproché de leur ami. Les trois autres maraudeurs s’étaient accroupis près de leur ami, faisant face au directeur avec lui._

_ Mais malgré les protestations, le directeur fit mettre en cage le dragon noir qui gronda de mécontentement et griffa Lockhart quand celui-ci voulu le gratter derrière la tête en l’appelant « Mon bonhomme ». Du coup, le dragon se retrouva ficelé solidement, ne pouvant plus du tout bouger. Les élèves avaient heureusement été dispersés par les professeurs. Nathanaël fondit en larme quand les professeurs et le directeur eurent disparu à l’angle du couloir. Ne restait plus que les maraudeurs et Haruto qui n’avait pas lâché Nathanaël. Ethan lui aussi pleurait._

_ Jason prit doucement l’albinos dans ses bras pour le consoler. De même que Haruto essayait de son mieux d’aider Nathanaël. Le japonais ne semblait pas trop savoir comment faire pour consoler quelqu’un. Mathieu faisait des hypothèses et des plans pour innocenter son ami et son familier. Quand soudain il remarqua quelque chose qui avait échappé aux autres. Un message, écrit visiblement avec le sang de la chatte. Mais il était tellement bas que c’était normal._

« Ceci est un avertissement

La prochaine victime sera sans faute un sang-de-bourbe

Si vous ne voulez pas mourir quittez Poudlard. »

Un message de l’héritier de Serpentard. Une nouvelle menace, ajoutée à une agression cette fois.


	7. Quidditch et Fourchelangue

_ Nathanaël avait eu du mal à se calmer après que le directeur ait emmené son familier. Haruto avait remis le jeune homme à ses amis avant de retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor. Mais il avait précisé aux maraudeurs qu’ils pouvaient venir lui demander de l’aide si jamais ils en avaient besoin. Ethan n’avait pas répondu encore sous le choc. Mathieu l’avait remercié assez vite car il était en train d’aider l’albinos à marcher. Jason sera la main d’Haruto et lui promis de ne pas oublier sa proposition avant d’aider Nathanaël comme le faisait Mathieu avec Ethan._

_ Aucun des maraudeurs ne dormit vraiment bien cette nuit. Les familiers de Mathieu, Ethan et Jason étaient venus se blottir contre leurs maîtres. Nathanaël lui était roulé en boule au fond de son lit les nez et les yeux rouges d’avoir pleuré. Par fierté le jeune garçon ne l’avait pas fait avant d’être dans leur dortoir. Mais une fois arrivé le jeune aigle avait fondu en larmes._

_ Deux jours plus tard, Nathanaël et Jason discutaient à la table de Serdaigle des sélections qui allaient avoir lieu. Ni Ethan, ni Mathieu n’allaient y participer. Mais pour couper à la morosité qui leur était tombé dessus, le blond et le brun avaient eu décidé d’y participer. Nathanaël lui voulait être poursuiveur. Il était aussi doué pour le poste d’attrapeur mais préférait les postes qui demandaient de coordonner avec les autres membres de l’équipe. Jason lui voulait postuler comme batteur. Les essais avaient lieu ce samedi à dix heures. L’équipe de Gryffondor aurait le terrain l’après-midi, et Poufsouffle et Serpentard feraient leur sélections le lendemain dimanche. Au courrier, une lettre de Sirius arriva._

Salut fiston,

J’ai eu votre lettre concernant ce qui est arrivé avec Miss Teigne. Je dois avouer que je n’ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être comme monstre. Mais avec Remus suite à votre message nous avons fait des recherches. J’ai retrouvé un vieux journal intime d’un membre de la famille qui a étudié à Poudlard il y a cinquante ans. Il y est fait mention de la chambre.

A cette époque, la chambre a été ouverte. Il y a eu un mort parmi les élèves. Mais le coupable a été arrêté et renvoyé. Apparemment le fameux coupable était aussi un élève. Je n’ai pas encore pu trouver plus d’infos, mais je cherche, promis.

Je sais que Thanatos n’a rien fait. Je vais tout faire pour vous aider à le disculper. J’ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore mardi matin pour essayer de régler les choses. Et ne vous en faites pas, cet imbécile de Lockhart ne va pas m’embrouiller. Je suis le maître dans ce domaine. Mais apparemment cette andouille est énervée par votre dernière blague. Quand vous rentrerez il faudra que je lise le journal.

Faites tout de même attention au rôdeur, il est vraiment dangereux. Il a tout de même tué la chatte du concierge. Et vu son état ce fameux « héritier de Serpentard » ne rigole pas. Sinon bonne chance pour les sélections dans votre l’équipe ce matin à toi et Jason. J’espère que vous serez pris.

Bisous de ma part et de celle de Remus  
Sirius Black / Patmol

_ Les maraudeurs sourirent. Sirius avait toujours les mots pour les réconforter. Le père de Jason avait lui aussi envoyé une lettre à son fils. Il était très occupé par son travail d’ambassadeur, il ne pouvait donc pas envoyer souvent du courrier. Il lui arrivait très souvent de ne dormir que quelques heures par nuit._

Mon fils,

Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t’écrire souvent. Mais sache que je lis consciencieusement toutes tes lettres. Je suis heureux que tu aies pu te faire des amis qui se fichent bien des rumeurs courant sur notre famille. J’ai déjà eu l’occasion de croiser Sirius Black, c’est un grand sorcier, et quelqu’un de très agréable. Je suis persuadé que son fils l’est tout autant.

Je dois tout de même avouer que je suis inquiet à propos des informations que tu me demandes. C’est une bien sombre histoire. Et bien triste également. Ta grand-mère maternelle se trouvait à Poudlard quand cela s’est produit. Je lui ai demandé pour toi quand je l’ai croisée.

C’est arrivé il y a de cela cinquante ans. Des agressions ont eu lieu sans que l’on en sache trop. Mis à part que des élèves ont été pétrifiés sans que le coupable laisse le moindre indice. C’est Dumbledore qui a découvert que tout cela avait un rapport avec la chambre des secrets. Sept ou huit élèves ont été pétrifiés, mais vers la fin de l’année l’une de ces victimes est morte. D’après ta grand-mère elle a été retrouvée dans les toilettes. Mais elle ne se souvient pas exactement desquelles.

Visiblement c’est votre garde-chasse, Hagrid qui a été accusé d’avoir libéré le monstre de la chambre. Il a toujours nié. Mais il a été renvoyé et les dégâts se sont arrêtés là. Si vous voulez plus de précisions vous pourriez demander à Hagrid, il acceptera peut-être de vous répondre. Je n’en sais pas plus, fait attention à toi.

Ton père qui t’aime  
Aston Malefoy

_ Le père de Mathieu avait également envoyé un mot, mais lui n’avait pas trouvé d’informations sur la chambre. Il s’en excusait, mais sa famille avait fait ses études en France, à Beauxbâtons. Il était le premier à avoir été à Poudlard. Mathieu avait renvoyé un mot à son père pour lui dire que ce n’était pas grave, qu’on leur avait envoyé assez d’informations pour le moment._

_ Les garçons laissèrent les hiboux repartir. Ils quittèrent ensuite la table. Nathanaël et Jason remontèrent avec leurs deux amis pour prendre leurs balais avant de rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. Les deux garçons discutaient joyeusement en marchant doucement vers leur destination._

_ En chemin ils croisèrent Harry avec ses acolytes. Il barra le passage aux deux Serdaigle. Ça avait tout de même étonné Nathanaël de ne pas croiser le jeune Potter avant aujourd’hui. Il se serait plutôt attendu à ce qu’il vienne le narguer bien avant._

– Alors Nath, on pleurniche toujours à cause de son petit dragon tueur de chats ? Demanda Harry.  
– Thanatos n’a pas tué Miss Teigne, il était avec Hagrid dans la forêt toute la journée. C’est impossible qu’il se soit trouvé à deux endroits en même temps. Et en plus, il ne sait pas écrire, lui répondit Nathanaël.

_ Car évidement une fois le corps de Miss Teigne enlevé tous avaient vu le message sur le mur. Personne n’y avait prêté attention avant à cause de la morbidité de la scène qui attirait invariablement le regard._

– Ça veut juste dire que tu étais avec lui et que c’est vous qui avez inventé cette histoire d’héritier de Serpentard, répliqua Harry.   
– Pourquoi on aurait inventé un personnage qui en veut aux né moldu alors que l’un des nôtres en est un ? Demanda Jason. Ce n’est absolument pas logique.   
– Tss… Siffla Ron. De toute façon vous n’êtes pas logique, alors pourquoi l’être maintenant ?

_ Nathanaël se demanda alors furtivement si scalper Ron avec ses serres était mal. Parce que là le roux battait des records de bêtise. Même Harry qui était visiblement un idiot n’était pas aussi bête que le roux. Les seuls qui arrivaient à son niveau c’était Crabe et Goyle de Serpentard._

– La ferme Weasley, tu ne serais pas capable de faire la différence entre tes propres frères jumeaux alors ferme là, répliqua Jason.   
– Je sais faire la différence entre Fred et George merci ! Répliqua Ron.   
– Comme hier ? Demanda narquoisement le blond. Je te rappelle que tu t’es trompé au moins six ou sept fois pendant toute la journée. Et on n’a sans doute pas assisté à toutes tes erreurs.

_ Effectivement la veille les jumeaux s’étaient amusé à faire tourner leur frère en bourrique pour essayer de rendre le sourire à Nathanaël qu’ils aimaient beaucoup. Du coup toute la journée Ron avait hurlé après les jumeaux, mais à chaque fois il se trompait de frère n’arrêtant pas de les confondre._

_ Ne laissant pas le temps aux deux Gryffondor de continuer sur leur lancée. Ils avaient leurs essais à faire. Ils passèrent donc en bousculant un peu les deux garçons et gagnèrent le terrain de Quidditch ou les attendait le capitaine de l’équipe._

– Bonjour, je suis Roger Davis, je suis le capitaine de l’équipe de Serdaigle. Nous allons commencer par choisir les deux poursuiveurs qui nous manquent. L’un a fini ses études et l’autre a été interdit de Quidditch par ses parents après une blessure.

_ Tous se souvenaient l’année précédente de l’accident spectaculaire de l’un des poursuiveurs de l’équipe lors d’un entraînement par mauvais temps. C’était juste avant le dernier match de la saison, les Serdaigle n’avaient pas retrouvé de poursuiveur à temps et avaient dû déclarer forfait. Sans cela, malgré les points donnés à Harry et ses larbins les bleus et bronze auraient gagné la coupe des quatre maisons._

– Bien, que ceux qui veulent devenir poursuiveurs restent là, les autres installez-vous au pied des gradins, ordonna Davis.

_ Jason donna une tape d’encouragement sur l’épaule de son ami avant de rejoindre les autres au pied des gradins. Il y avait quatre postes à pourvoir, deux poursuiveurs, un batteur et également le gardien. Des élèves de tous les âges s’étaient présentés. Mais ils n’allaient pas tous être pris. Avant de commencer, Davis s’adressa une nouvelle fois à tout le monde._

– Pour éviter que nous ayons de nouveau un problème comme celui de l’année dernière, nous allons prévoir des remplaçants. Le professeur Flitwick est d’accord, je lui ai demandé avant les sélections. Un poursuiveur, un batteur et un autre attrapeur.

_ Les élèves applaudirent l’idée. Ils n’avaient pas du tout envie de revivre le cauchemar de l’année dernière. L’initiative fut donc accueillie avec le sourire par les Serdaigle. Davis demanda alors aux aspirants poursuiveurs de décoller pour pouvoir les tester. Trois d’entre eux des élèves de seconde année tombèrent de leurs balais et furent disqualifiés. Les six qui restaient dont Nathanaël se rassemblèrent autour de Davis et de Justin Valdez, le poursuiveur de cinquième année._

– Bon, intervint pour la première fois Justin. On va commencer par voir comment vous vous débrouillez avec les passes.

_ Davis avait visiblement laissé à Justin le choix des poursuiveurs, car il redescendit pour aller chercher les aspirants batteurs. Nathanaël se concentra sur le jeu, ou du moins l’exercice. Il ne s’agissait pour le moment que de faire des passes sans bouger. D’abord en volant en ligne droite, puis en zigzagant._

_ Justin les sépara ensuite en deux groupes de trois et leur fit faire un jeu de passe entre eux. Comme s’ils étaient les poursuiveurs de deux équipes différentes. Il les fit ensuite se poser, préférant attendre que Davis ait fait le reste des sélections pour annoncer son choix. Ou du moins en discuter avec leur capitaine. Les batteurs furent testés, puis les attrapeurs. Au bout de deux heures et demi, Davis vint se planter devant les élèves._

– Bon, je vais déjà vous dire ceux qui auront les places de poursuiveur, batteur et attrapeur. En comptant bien évidement les remplaçants. Comme poursuiveur nous prenons Nathanaël Black et Daphné Wesker et comme remplaçant Livia Cook.

_ Deux secondes années et une troisième année. Les élèves applaudirent leurs camarades sélectionnés._

– Ensuite, je prends comme second batteur Jason Malefoy et comme remplaçant Alvin Smith.

_ Alvin était un élève de sixième année plutôt costaud. Il frappait fort mais avait visiblement du mal à viser. Mais après Jason il était le meilleur. Jason lui ne frappait pas particulièrement fort, mais il visait très bien les points qui font mal. Peu importe la force de la frappe, si vous recevez un cognard entre les deux omoplates ou en pleine tête, ça fait mal._

– Comme attrapeur remplaçant, j’ai choisi Anthony Swanson. Maintenant je vais demander aux nouveaux poursuiveurs de rejoindre Justin pour le test du gardien.

_ Ils firent les essais vers midi avec la sélection de David Lowster au poste de gardien de l’équipe de Serdaigle. Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Davis leur eut dit quand aurait lieu le prochain entraînement les élèves se dispersèrent._

_ Nathanaël et Jason ne prirent pas le chemin du château. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc malgré le froid d’octobre et la légère bruine qui tombait. Mathieu et Ethan étaient installés sous une construction qui les protégeaient de la légère pluie. Les familiers de trois d’entre eux étaient là. Seul manquait Thanatos encore prisonnier du directeur. Mais Nathanaël faisait confiance à son père pour disculper le dragon du meurtre de la chatte du concierge._

_ Ils avaient rendez-vous avec Hagrid qui voulait voir comment allaient les trois familiers restants et s’excuser auprès de Nathanaël. Le demi-géant semblait s’en vouloir terriblement d’après le petit mot qu’il avait fait passer aux adolescents. Ils le retrouvèrent à l’entrée du château, il les conduisit ensuite dans sa cabane. A l’intérieur comme toujours, il y avait la grande table, les chaises assorties, la grande cheminée et le lit du demi-géant. Mais en plus, cette fois ci, il y avait un grand vivarium avec un gros reptile dedans._

– Hagrid ? Appela Ethan. Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
– Un amphiptère une sous-espèce de dragon plus proche du serpent, leur expliqua le garde-chasse. Les plus grands ne peuvent pas voler contrairement aux petits.

_ Les quatre adolescents fixèrent la créature qui les fixait également. Finalement elle se roula en boule et glissa sa tête sous une de ses ailes pour dormir. La créature avait des écailles de la même couleur que le soleil couchant. Mais celles-ci ne scintillaient pas comme celle de Thanatos._

_ Hagrid leur offrit des muffins, Ethan lui avait offert la recette avec diplomatie, lui disant que c’était meilleur que les biscuits. Le garde-chasse avait accepté les arguments de l’albinos et apprit à faire de délicieux muffins. Depuis, les maraudeurs avaient deux bonnes raisons de rendre visite à Hagrid. En plus des chances de rencontrer des créatures dangereuses._

– Je suis vraiment désolé Nathanaël, souffla Hagrid. J’ai bien essayé de faire entendre raison au professeur Dumbledore, mais il n’a pas voulu me croire pour Thanatos.   
– Ce n’est pas votre faute Hagrid, lui répondit le garçon. Lockhart en a rajouté une couche en plus et ce vieux sénile l’a cru.   
– Tout à fait, approuva Jason. C’est la faute de l’autre idiot blond.   
– Sirius nous a écrit, intervint alors Ethan doucement. Il a dit qu’il allait voir ce qu’il pouvait faire pour sortir Thanatos de là.

_ Hagrid sourit. Il servit un thé à ses invités. L’homme avait connu Sirius pendant ses études, il savait qu’il était l’un des seuls à pouvoir embobiner Dumbledore. Il lui faisait confiance pour sauver le pauvre dragon retenu pour un crime qu’il n’avait pas commis. Heureusement ils ne pouvaient pas tuer la créature sans tuer également Nathanaël, et si cela arrivait Sirius serait intraitable. Il détruirait Dumbledore et Lockhart avec tout le pouvoir qui était le sien._

_ Hagrid demanda alors des précisions sur la façon dont ils avaient rendu Lockhart fou le jour de l’agression. Ce qu’Ethan, Mathieu et Jason se firent un plaisir de lui expliquer. Nathanaël lui fixait le reptile dans son bocal. Celui-ci se redressa pour fixer le maraudeur._

– Que veux-tu gamin ?  
– Moi ? Rien, j’admirais juste la couleur de tes écailles, répondit Nathanaël.

_Tous se tournèrent vers Nathanaël, enfin sauf Ethan qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait._

– Depuis quand tu parles le fourchelangue Nathanaël ? Demanda Jason.   
– Le fourchelangue ? Euh… C’est quoi ? Demandèrent Nathanaël et Ethan.  
– La langue des serpents, répondit Hagrid. C’est très mal vu. Tu devrais garder cela secret mon garçon.   
– Pourquoi ? Demanda le concerné.  
– Parce que Serpentard était un fourchelangue, et que si jamais on apprend que tu parles cette langue les rumeurs disant que tu es son héritier s’amplifieront.

_ Nathanaël réfléchit quelques secondes, cela lui fut suffisant pour comprendre la situation. Si jamais Dumbledore apprenait qu’il parlait la langue des reptiles alors il était évident qu’il ne reverrait jamais son dragon. Il devait donc garder cela secret. Au même titre que la carte ou le journal des maraudeurs. Ses amis promirent de ne rien dire, et suite à cet épisode, ils remontèrent tous dans la tour de Serdaigle pour finir leurs devoirs et décider de leur prochaine cible._


	8. Les Prises de Position de Ginny et Haruto

_ Sirius avait tenu sa promesse, il était venu au château en tant qu’Auror pour enquêter à titre amical sur la mort de la chatte du concierge. Dumbledore avait voulu protester, c’est là que Sirius avait eu un sourire narquois._

– C’est vous qui voyez, je vais donc aller voir le directeur du bureau des auror pour qu’il lance une enquête officielle.

_ Le vieux sorcier était devenu blanc comme un linge. Si on apprenait qu’un monstre rôdait dans les couloirs l’école risquait d’être fermée et lui de perdre son poste. Surtout avec le meurtre de la chatte du concierge. Il avait donc laissé Sirius enquêter comme bon lui semblait. À la fin de la journée, il avait rendu son verdict. Le coupable était un serpent, pas un dragon. Il y avait des traces de crochets sur le corps du chat. Or les crocs de Thanatos n’avaient pas pu faire ce genre de marques._

_ Hagrid avait aidé à innocenter le dragon. Montrant les travaux pour lesquels il avait demandé l’aide de la créature. Il s’agissait en réalité d’une fosse derrière sa cabane à l’orée de la forêt interdite. Il voulait y élever des salamandres. Et pour ce faire il avait creusé le trou et demandé au dragon de brûler les parois. De manière à ce que les petites créatures ne risquent pas de s’échapper._

– J’ai demandé l’aide de Thanatos parce qu’en plus, la surface travaillée avec le feu d’un dragon garde mieux la chaleur. Or les salamandres en ont besoin pour survivre.

_ Le pauvre vieux avait suivi Sirius à travers l’école pendant qu’il questionnait les différents professeurs et le reste du personnel du château. Il avait dû laisser les portraits répondre aux questions de Sirius. Et ils avaient également affirmé ne pas avoir vu ou entendu le dragon. Le père du Serdaigle avait laissé le choix au directeur, soit il relâchait le dragon, soit l’affaire était portée devant le conseil d’administration. Et au vu des preuves Dumbledore était sûr de perdre la bataille._

_ Lockhart avait bien essayé de faire tourner l’auror en rond dans ses investigations. Mais Sirius était le maître dans ce domaine. Le professeur de défense s’était retrouvé prit à son propre piège, incapable de comprendre comment l’ancien maraudeur avait bien pu prendre le contrôle de la conversation._

_ Nathanaël n’était pas au courant de ce qui se passait. Pour lui son père devait juste discuter avec le directeur. Pas enquêter. À midi, alors que tout le monde était rassemblé pour le repas, Sirius était entré dans la Grande Salle, Thanatos perché sur son épaule. Le jeune maraudeur s’était redressé et avait couru vers son père pour se jeter dans ses bras._

– Tu as réussi ! S’écria-t-il.   
– Tu croyais quoi ? Personne ne peut me mener en bateau, rit Sirius.   
– Sauf oncle Remus, ricana l’adolescent.   
– Remus c’est pas pareil, s’offusqua l’auror. Et puis, tu dois reconnaître qu’il fait peur quand il est en colère.

_ Nathanaël ne put qu’éclater de rire en se pressant contre son père qui le serrait dans ses bras visiblement ravis d’être là. C’était vrai que son oncle était terrifiant quand il était en colère. Mais cela arrivait rarement. Thanatos se laissa glisser sur l’épaule gauche de son jeune maître. Sa queue s’enroula autour du torse du garçon, son museau trouva refuge dans le cou de l’adolescent._

– Vous m’avez tellement manqué maître, souffla le dragon.  
– Toi aussi tu m’as manqué Thanatos, souffla Nathanaël mentalement. J’ai eu si peur de te perdre.

_Le dragon ronronna dans le cou de son jeune maître et lui donna un petit coup de langue sur la joue. Dans ses yeux de glace on voyait bien qu’il était également très heureux de retrouver le garçon qui lui servait de maître._

_ Mathieu, Ethan et Jason sautèrent sur leur ami comprenant facilement ce qui se passait. Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux des quatre garçons calmement. Il s’adressa ensuite à tous les élèves présents dans la salle._

– Bon, je ne sais pas ce qui a attaqué Miss Teigne. Mais après examen approfondit, je peux vous assurer que Thanatos n’est pas le responsable.

_ Ceux qui appréciaient les maraudeurs applaudirent à tout rompre. La seule table à rester silencieuse fut celle de Serpentard. Mais les quatre Serdaigle s’en fichaient bien. Ils étaient trop heureux de retrouver le dragon. Les jours de déprime de Nathanaël étaient sans aucun doute finis maintenant qu’il avait retrouvé son compagnon animal._

_ Alors qu’ils arpentaient les couloirs menant vers la salle d’enchantement, ils entendirent une conversation qui ne leur était pas du tout destinée. Une discussion entre Reese Maxwell et Ginny Weasley. Deux élèves de première année à Serpentard._

– Je les déteste ces quatre-là ! S’écria Ginny.   
– Pourquoi ça ? Demanda son ami.   
– Parce que ce sont des grosses têtes qui se croient drôles et qui en plus sont des traîtres à leur sang pour deux d’entre eux.  
– Je suis d’accord avec lui mais, on n’y peut rien. Même Drago ne veut pas leur déclarer la guerre. Même lui pense qu’on ne peut pas gagner contre eux.  
– Alors Malefoy est aussi crétin qu’eux, répliqua la rousse verte de rage.

_ Les quatre garçons se regardèrent. Thanatos qui avait refusé de quitter de nouveau son maître se percha sur une des sculptures de pierre en hauteur pour mieux voir et entendre. Il ressentait visiblement la colère de la rousse pour son maître et ses amis._

– Tu comptes demander de l’aide à quelqu’un ? Demanda Reese. Parce que sans vouloir être pessimiste ils sont plus forts que nous.   
– Je ne sais pas encore… En tous les cas pas à Ron et St-Potter. Je ne peux pas les sentir, répondit la rousse.   
– Ni à aucun membre de ta famille visiblement.  
– Je ne serais pas une traîtresse à mon sang comme ces idiots, affirma Ginny en bombant le torse.

_ Gênés les maraudeurs bifurquèrent en prirent un des passages secrets du château pour rejoindre leur salle de classe. Le professeur Flitwick n’était pas encore arrivé, ce qui n’était pas le cas des Gryffondor et donc d’Harry, Ron et Hermione Le faux survivant semblait en grande conversation avec Haruto Tsukikami. Ou du moins Harry parlait et Haruto subissait le discours de son condisciple. En voyant les maraudeurs arriver le japonais se désintéressa du survivant pour s’approcher des trois Serdaigle. Un sourire doux sur son visage il s’arrêta à quelques pas des maraudeurs._

– Je suis content que tu aies retrouvé ton dragon, commença le japonais en s’adressant à Nathanaël.

– Ça te fait vraiment plaisir ? Demanda Jason sceptique.

_ Haruto regarda le blond visiblement surpris par son ton. Mais il répondit tout de même gentiment._

– Je n’ai jamais pensé que vous étiez coupable, répondit le japonais.

_ Harry grogna parmi les rouges et or. Visiblement lui n’était pas d’accord, il devait penser les maraudeurs coupables. Jason se détendit, inspirant profondément._

– Désolé de t’avoir agressé, s’excusa le blond. Mais j’ai trop l’habitude qu’on essaye de se foutre de moi.   
– Je ne t’en veux pas, répondit le japonais. Mais je t’assure que je ne vous mens pas.

_ Jason hésita, Mathieu, Ethan et bien évidement Nathanaël avaient déjà serré la main du Gryffondor. Thanatos lui-même avait donné une caresse au garçon. Finalement le blond accepta de laisser le bénéfice du doute à Haruto. Harry choisi ce moment pour intervenir._

– Vous n’êtes pas innocents, attaqua le Gryffondor. Black c’est juste arrangé pour que son père fasse pression sur Dumbledore.   
– Je n’aurais jamais fait ça ! S’écria Nathanaël. Mon père a décidé de son propre chef de venir vérifier ce qui c’était passé.

_ Parmi les élèves qui les entouraient, beaucoup murmuraient entre eux. Les Gryffondor parce que Harry avait insinué le doute dans leurs esprits. Les Serdaigle quant à eux étaient furieux que le survivant puisse affirmer une telle ignominie. Harry éclata de rire._

– Mais bien sûr, tout le monde sait que c’est à cause de ton père que le mien est mort, attaqua Harry. Comment veux-tu que je fasse confiance au fils d’un traître ?

_ Nathanaël serra les poings, son regard lançait des éclairs. Il avait demandé ce qui c’était passé à son père lors de leurs vacances, ce dernier lui avait répondu sans donner trop de détails cependant. Et le garçon savait que Sirius s’en voulait énormément. Alors qu’il allait répondre à son jumeau Haruto lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied._

– Si c’était vraiment la faute de Sirius Black alors il serait sous les barreaux à présent, intervint le japonais. Or ce n’est pas le cas.

_ Le fait qu’un Gryffondor, et plus encore Haruto qu’il voulait de son côté lui donne tort fit grincer des dents le faux survivant._

– Tu préfères prendre partit pour un idiot qui descend d’une famille de mangemort plutôt que pour le survivant ? Le sauveur du monde magique ?  
– Je me fiche de tes exploits, répliqua calmement le japonais. Pour moi tout ce qui compte c’est le fait que tu sois un idiot arrogant. Alors oui je préfère prendre partit pour Nathanaël. Je déteste profondément les personnes dans ton genre.

_ Le calme avait lequel Haruto avait prononcé ces mots choqua beaucoup de monde. Peu d’élèves parlaient ainsi au survivant. Mis à part les maraudeurs, il n’y avait que Drago Malefoy pour lui tenir tête ainsi._

– Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?! S’écria Harry profondément choqué.   
– Je ne fais que constater ce que je vois. Mis à part te vanter et faire le paon tu n’as pas fait grand-chose.   
– Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Harry.   
– À part te pavaner dans le château tu n’as jamais prouvé ta soi-disant grandeur. Les farces des maraudeurs, à défaut de plaire à tout le monde ont au moins le mérite de nous prouver leur indéniable talent pour la magie, répondit calmement le japonais.

_ La dispute s’arrêta là, car le professeur Flitwick les invitait à entrer en classe pour commencer la leçon. Mathieu ne fut pas ravi de devoir retourner s’asseoir avec Harry. Ce fut pareil pour Ethan et Jason qui devaient aller s’asseoir avec les acolytes de Potter. Nathanaël, lui, alla s’asseoir dans le fond de la salle avec Haruto. Le jeune aigle fixait l’asiatique. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait pris sa défense face à Harry. Et pourquoi il avait dénigré la notion de survivant. Se fichant pas mal que l’un d’entre eux ait vaincu un puissant mage noir à l’âge d’un an. C’était assez étonnant._

– Haruto ? Demanda Nathanaël. Tu es sûr de vouloir prendre partit pour moi ?  
– Oui, j’en suis absolument sûr, confirma le japonais.

_ Dans les yeux de son interlocuteur Nathanaël ne décela aucun mensonge._

– Ce que vous avez réussi à faire avec Lockhart j’ai encore du mal à y croire. Vous êtes vraiment impressionnants, ajouta Haruto.   
– Merci, souffla Nathanaël. Beaucoup nous trouvent plus immatures qu’autre chose…   
– Essayez de faire des choses plus spirituelles alors, répondit calmement le japonais.   
– Spirituelles ?  
– Ouais, vous pourriez vous baser sur des légendes ou des rumeurs.

_ Un sourire hésitant apparu sur les lèvres de l’adolescent. Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de se raviser et de remercier Haruto pour son soutien. Le japonais en profita pour lui tendre une feuille._

– C’est quoi ?  
– Notre emploi du temps, si tu veux tu peux en faire une copie ça pourrait te servir contre Potter je pense.

_ Nathanaël s’empressa de recopier ce que venait de lui offrir Haruto. Il le remercia tout de même, car lui donner l’emploi du temps des premières années de Gryffondor pouvait s’apparenter à une trahison. Ou du moins à une prise de position qui pouvait se révéler risquée. Mais visiblement le garçon ne s’en inquiétait pas du tout._

_ Arriva ensuite le cours d’histoire de la magie. L’un des plus soporifiques. Les maraudeurs s’installèrent au fond comme à leur habitude. Nathanaël jouait avec sa plume, Ethan était couché sur la table, Mathieu avait le regard perdu dans le vide, et Jason avait renversé sa chaise et fixait le plafond._

– On fait quoi ? Demanda finalement Jason. On ne va pas laisser les choses comme ça avec Potter quand même ?  
– J’ai bien une idée pour le faire enrager mais… commença Nathanaël.   
– Je pense avoir deviné ce à quoi tu pensais Darkness, sourit Mathieu. Et je pense que c’est une bonne idée.   
– À quoi tu pensais ? Demanda Ethan.   
– A… À demander… bégaya Nathanaël.

_ Le garçon n’eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, ses amis avaient compris ce qu’il envisageait de leur faire faire._

– Mm… Je ne sais pas, avoua Jason. Tu penses qu’on ne le regrettera pas ?  
– J’en suis sûr, avoua Nathanaël en regardant le blond dans les yeux.  
– Dans ce cas ça me va, accepta le garçon. Mais si jamais ça foire je sévis.

_ Nathanaël sourit, il reconnaissait bien là son ami. Son caractère tellement méfiant. Mais il pouvait aussi comprendre pourquoi Jason réagissait ainsi. Il le lui avait expliqué longuement dans les lettres qu’ils avaient échangés pendant les vacances d’été._

– Je te fais confiance Darkness, sourit Ethan.   
– Merci Stark, souffla Nathanaël. Et toi Wisdom ? Qu’en dit notre voix de la sagesse ?  
– Je pense que c’est une bonne idée, répondit Mathieu. Mais encore faut-il qu’il accepte.

_ Nathanaël sourit à ses amis. Ils étaient d’accord avec lui, il pouvait donc faire ce qu’il avait rêvait de faire depuis des semaines sans se l’avouer ouvertement. À la fin des deux heures d’histoire de la magie, les maraudeurs prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Nathanaël prit le chemin de la table de Gryffondor pour y trouver Haruto. Tous furent surpris de voir un des maraudeurs là. C’était bien la première fois que l’un d’entre eux agissait ainsi._

– Haruto ? Je pourrais te parler après ? Demanda le Serdaigle.   
– Bien sûr, acquiesça le japonais.

_ Les deuxièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle avaient une heure de libre entre 13 h et 14 h. Ce qui permit aux maraudeurs d’entraîner Haruto dans une salle cachée pour pouvoir parler. Les quatre bleus et bronze s’installèrent sur l’estrade et Haruto s’assit sur une table en face d’eux._

– Vous vouliez me parler ? Demanda le japonais.   
– Ouais, commença Jason. En fait c’est une idée de Nathanaël, mais on a donné notre accord.   
– Parce qu’on parle toujours avant de faire quelque chose, rit Ethan.  
– Sauf urgence évidement, intervint doctement Mathieu.   
– On n’est pas là pour ça, soupira Nathanaël.

_ Le jeune Black s’approcha d’Haruto qui était toujours assis. Il semblait légèrement nerveux, mais il planta tout de même son regard indigo dans celui améthyste de son interlocuteur._

– Tu n’es obligé à rien, le prévint tout de même le maraudeur.   
– OK, j’ai compris, acquiesça Haruto. Continue s’il te plaît.  
– J’ai eu l’idée, mais les autres sont d’accord, pour te faire cette proposition, continua Nathanaël hésitant.

_ Jason soupira, en eu assez et intervint finalement, excéder._

– On te propose de devenir l’un des nôtres, un maraudeur, voilà ce que Nathanaël essaye de te dire depuis tour à l’heure, s’écria finalement le blond.

_ Haruto regarda les quatre garçons qui lui faisaient face sans parvenir à croire ce qu’ils venaient d’entendre. Il les regarda chacun à leur tour. D’abord les yeux vert-émeraude de Jason, légèrement méfiant, ceux ambres de Mathieu impénétrables, les orbes rubis d’Ethan emplis de douceur et évidement, ceux indigo mystérieux de Nathanaël. Le japonais avait encore du mal à croire ce qu’il avait entendu. Mais les sourires de ses quatre interlocuteurs le rassurèrent. Il n’entendait pas des voix._

– Vous êtes sérieux ? Demanda Haruto.   
– Très, répondit Mathieu. Nous avons passé les deux heures d’histoire de la magie à débattre du pour et du contre. Et nous sommes arrivés à cette décision.   
– Des maraudeurs issus de plusieurs maisons se serait vraiment génial, approuva Ethan.   
– Même nos prédécesseurs ne l’avaient pas fait, continua Nathanaël.

_ Haruto sourit, largement._

– Ce serait un honneur de me joindre à vous. Je dois avouer que parmi toutes les personnes que j’ai rencontrées vous êtes les plus intéressantes.   
– Adjugé ! S’exclama Jason. Il va maintenant falloir choisir un surnom.   
– Un surnom ? Demanda le japonais.

_ Ethan sourit et lui expliqua._

– Chaque maraudeur à un surnom. Moi je suis Stark, ce qui signifie pur, absolu. Tant à cause de mon pelage de tigre qui est blanc que pour mon caractère.   
– Moi, continua Jason. Je suis Lightning, je suis un renard blond, et je suis vif comme l’éclair. Tant dans mes mouvements que dans mes pensées.   
– C’est sûr que tu inventes des idioties à la vitesse de l’éclair Lightning, se moqua gentiment Mathieu.

_ Une dispute de niveau cour de maternelle débuta entre les deux garçons, faisant rire les autres._

– Et vous deux ? Demanda Haruto à ceux qui ne lui avaient pas encore donné leurs surnoms.   
– Moi, commença Nathanaël. Je suis Darkness. À cause de mon plumage noir, mais aussi parce qu’on me trouve souvent mystérieux. Et le noir et les ténèbres sont synonymes de mystère.   
– Moi je suis Wisdom, se présenta finalement Mathieu. Car je suis la voix de la sagesse dans ce groupe de dégantés.

_ Ils expliquèrent ensuite à Haruto comment ils avaient défini leurs animagus pour choisir leurs surnoms. Et aussi le fait qu’ils étaient devenus effectivement des animagus l’année précédente. Le japonais sembla hésiter une seconde avant de prendre la parole._

– Je suis déjà capable de changer de forme.   
– Quoi ?! S’exclamèrent les maraudeurs.   
– J’ai comme vous un familier, un kitsune. Un renard à neuf queues précisa-t-il en voyant le regard interrogatif des quatre Serdaigle. C’est un peu une tradition familiale. Enfin bref, toujours est-il que, grâce au lien qui m’unit à cette créature, j’ai la possibilité de me changer en animal.   
– Euh… Sérieux ? Demanda Jason. Pourquoi ?

_ Haruto sourit, il s’installa à avec les maraudeurs qui s’étaient réinstallés sur l’estrade de l’ancienne salle de classe oubliée._

– Les Kitsune possèdent le pouvoir de métamorphose et commandent au feu. Et quand un de ses étranges renards se lie à quelqu’un il offre un de ses deux pouvoir à son maître.

_ C’était logique. Les quatre Serdaigle avaient déjà lu dans des livres qu’avoir des familiers pouvait leur faire développer des dons magiques. Mathieu avait découvert que ses dons ne leur étaient pas offerts tout cuits, mais qu’il allait falloir les travailler. Comme tous les dons que pouvait avoir un être humain._

– Et tu te transformes en quoi ? Demanda Nathanaël curieux.  
– Je suis un cobra royal. Entièrement noir, à l’arrière de mon capuchon il y a le sceau de mon familier. Un renard à neuf queues orangé roulé sur lui-même.

_ Pendant que les quatre Serdaigle et le Gryffondor discutaient calmement dans leur coin, dans la salle commune de Serpentard Ginny Weasley souriait. Elle venait de créer un groupe de première année de Serpentard qui allaient s’opposer avec ferveur au survivant et aux maraudeurs. La jeune fille était d’accord avec l’héritier de Serpentard et prônait la suprématie du sang. Et elle tenait à le prouver._

_ Une guerre interne à Poudlard allait commencer. Et elle risquait d’être longue et terrible. Mais pour le moment personne n’en avait encore réellement conscience._


	9. La Revanche des Maraudeurs

_ Cela faisait trois jours que le nombre de maraudeurs était passé de quatre à cinq. Les garçons avaient commencé par apprendre à se connaître avant de commencer à préparer une nouvelle farce. Le japonais leur avait d’ailleurs présenté Masamune, comme un sabre japonais légendaire. Le renard, grand comme un labrador avait un pelage roux flamboyant de différentes teintes, ce qui le faisait ressembler à un incendie mouvant. Le bout de ses neuf longues queues et de ses oreilles étaient noires comme une nuit sans lune. Il avait aussi des yeux verts comme les feuilles d’un chêne en plein été._

_ Les quatre Serdaigle avaient fait des recherches pour savoir quel genre de don leurs familiers leur avait offert. Les familiers eux même ne le savaient pas. Pour deux raisons très simples. Déjà leur jeune âge, ensuite et surtout, parce qu’ils avaient été élevés par des humains sans avoir eu de contact avec leurs semblables. Les garçons avaient donc dû chercher dans les livres de la bibliothèque._

_ Après quelques tests, ils avaient découvert que trois d’entre eux, Nathanaël, Ethan et Mathieu avaient eu droit à une affinité avec une magie élémentaire. Un domaine de la magie qui n’était pas étudié à Poudlard, ni ailleurs. C’était quelque chose d’impossible à maîtriser sans une affinité. Et celles-ci étaient rarissimes._

_ Ethan avait une affinité avec la lumière, Mathieu avec le vent, et Nathanaël avec la glace. Ils n’avaient pas encore déterminé l’affinité de Jason. Il y avait quelques possibilités. Mais en tous les cas il n’avait pas reçu d’affinité avec la magie de la terre ou des plantes._

_ Mais puisqu’il leur faudrait encore des mois avant de pouvoir utiliser ces pouvoirs correctement ils ne s’en faisaient pas trop. Se disant qu’ils pouvaient prendre leur temps pour apprendre. D’autant qu’ils n’avaient pas que ça comme compétence. Toujours est-il, que trois jours s’étaient écoulés et qu’ils n’avaient pas trouvé de surnom pour Haruto. Et cela les gênaient plus que de ne pas trouver le don de Jason._

_ Bien sûr, ils avaient commencé à travailler sur une vengeance pour Lockhart. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire tant qu’ils ne pourraient pas signer de leurs cinq surnoms. Surtout que personne ne pourrait vraiment deviner qui était le dernier maraudeur, car les garçons avaient décidé de faire attention pour le moment. Ils voulaient faire la surprise aux élèves et aux professeurs. Surtout qu’Harry semblait croire que la prise de position d’Haruto n’était que temporaire._

– Je crois que j’ai trouvé comment on pourrait appeler Haruto, avoua Ethan quand ils furent tous rassemblés.   
– T’as pensé à quoi ? Demanda Jason.  
– A Nexus, ça signifie lien. Et après tout, c’est un peu ce qu’est Haruto. Il est notre lien avec la maison Gryffondor. Il pourrait aussi faire le lien avec les jumeaux Weasley.

_ Un large sourire éclaira les visages des autres garçons. Ils furent tous d’accord avec l’idée de l’albinos. Chacun de leur surnom avait une certaine signification, et celle-ci semblait leur plaire._

– Super idée Stark, approuva Mathieu.   
– J’aime beaucoup la signification, avoua Haruto.

_ Le choix était finalement fait. Il leur fallait à présent préparer leur vengeance. Ils devaient faire payer Lockhart pour avoir accusé Thanatos à tort. Sans aucune preuve si ce n’est sa colère à cause de leur farce. Non, ils ne pardonneraient pas facilement la mesquinerie du soi-disant professeur. Ils allaient lui faire payer. Et cette fois-ci, ils allaient l’humilier de telle façon qu’il ne pourrait pas dire que son inutilité était de leur fait._

_ Mathieu avait cherché dans les livres de la bibliothèque pour trouver des monstres vraiment étranges sans être dangereux. Ils en avaient trouvé quelques-uns : le pouletergeist (un poulet zombi sans réel pouvoir si ce n’est qu’il sentait affreusement mauvais.) ; il avait également découvert qu’il était possible de créer des créatures en chewing-gum et en morve (généralement peu grands, ils étaient plus ennuyeux qu’autre choses, à mettre de la pâte collante et de la morve partout où ils passaient.)_

_ Les cinq maraudeurs sortirent le samedi matin après leur petit-déjeuner pour aller voir Hagrid le garde-chasse. Ils s’installèrent autour de la table. Ils burent calmement leur thé et mangèrent les muffins du demi-géant. Nathanaël fini par se pencher sur la table de chêne pour regarder Hagrid dans les yeux._

– Hagrid, nous allons avoir besoin de vous, avoua le garçon.   
– Je ne veux blesser personne ! S’écria Hagrid.   
– Ne vous en faites pas, le rassura aussitôt Ethan. Nous ne voulons rien de dangereux.   
– Oh ! Alors allez-y, dites-moi ce que vous voulez.

_ Les garçons se regardèrent en souriant. Mathieu prit alors la parole._

– Nous allons avoir besoin de quelques créatures, expliqua Mathieu.   
– De quel genre ? Demanda le garde-chasse.  
– Quelques pouletergeist, et un ou deux golems de chewing-gum et de morve, vous pensez pouvoir nous aider Hagrid ? Demanda le garçon aux yeux dorés.

_ Hagrid réfléchit quelques secondes. Il finit par sourire aux cinq garçons qui lui faisaient face._

– Ce ne sont pas des créatures dangereuses. J’ai quelques pouletergeist pas loin, et je peux vous fournir de quoi créer des golems. Mais vous devez me dire avant pourquoi vous les voulez.   
– Pour nous venger de Lockhart, répondit Jason. Ce sale type nous a accusé juste parce qu’on lui a fait une farce. Il nous a déclaré la guerre.   
– Et nous n’allons pas le laisser gagner, intervint pour la première fois Haruto.

_ Les quatre Serdaigle avaient découvert qu’Haruto n’abandonnait jamais quand on lui lançait un défi et qu’il le relevait toujours. Et il n’avait visiblement pas l’intention de perdre la bataille qui les opposaient tous les cinq à Lockhart. Visiblement, ce trait de caractère plaisait à tout le monde._

– Et pour les ingrédients, intervint Nathanaël. Donnez-nous juste la liste, je préférerais que vous soyez le moins impliqué possible.

_ Évidement les garçons avaient écrit à Sirius pour lui expliquer qu’ils avaient invité Haruto à devenir l’un des leurs. Et pour lui demander de bien vouloir acheter les ingrédients pour eux. La somme était retenue sur l’argent de poche de Nathanaël. Ses amis ayant promis de le rembourser par la suite. Le lendemain ils reçurent une lettre de l’ancien maraudeur._

Salut les garçons,

J’avoue avoir été un peu surpris de lire que vous aviez invité un nouveau maraudeur. J’ai bien lu ce que vous m’aviez écrit, et je vous fais confiance. Même si j’aimerais bien le rencontrer quand même ce Haruto.

Je suis content qu’il n’y ait pas eu de nouvelle agression. Je n’ai rien trouvé de plus que ce que le père de Lightning vous a écrit. Mais je suis d’accord avec lui, si Hagrid était en cours à l’époque il serait intelligent de lui demander de vous raconter ce qu’il sait. Oh, et je joins à cette lettre les matériaux que vous m’avez demandé d’acheter pour vous. Remus a plusieurs idées et moi aussi, mais j’avoue qu’elles ne sont pas toutes fameuses. Il faudra nous expliquer.

Sinon, tant qu’à faire, pourquoi ne pas inviter tout le monde à la maison pour les fêtes. Je doute que Jason ait envie d’aller chez son oncle, et pour les autres… ils ont peut-être envie de voir la maison. Ou d’échapper à quelqu’un je ne sais pas.

J’attends ta réponse Nath. Gros bisous  
Patmol

_ Jason déclina l’invitation du père de son ami, son propre père lui avait proposé de venir passer les fêtes avec lui aux États-Unis. Ethan lui allait se rendre chez ses grands-parents et ne pouvait pas décommander. Mathieu pour sa part se rendait dans le midi. Haruto fut enchanté par la proposition, il aurait dû passer ses vacances au château, mais à présent il préférait largement se rendre chez son ami. Le père du japonais ne pouvait malheureusement pas se libérer avant la mi-janvier. Haruto envoya cependant un mot à son père pour obtenir son accord, ce n’était cependant que pure formalité. Le garçon ne voyait pas de raisons pour que ce dernier l’empêche de se rendre chez Nathanaël._

_ Avec la lettre il y avait un paquet contenant divers ingrédients, les cinq garçons avaient été obligés de les lui demander, car ils ne faisaient pas partie des fournitures habituelles des élèves. Heureusement que Sirius était quelqu’un de conciliant et il aidait volontiers les jeunes fauteurs de troubles._

_ Le garde-chasse avait mis de côté des pouletergeist pour qu’ils puissent s’en servir, il ne leur restait plus grand-chose à faire. Ils avaient longuement préparé leur revanche. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec le garde-chasse dans la soirée pour créer les golems. Mathieu avait proposé de s’en charger avec l’aide de Jason. Les deux garçons faisaient du bon travail ensemble._

_ Les trois autres préparaient la salle de classe du professeur pour leur farce. Camouflant dans les murs des cavités pour y cacher des caisses. Il avait suffi de retirer des pierres du mur. Mais ce n’était pas quelque chose de facile avec les vieilles bâtisses comme le château de Poudlard. Toute une nuit de travail pour réussir à retirer trois grosses pierres et les cacher avec les portraits de leur professeur. Heureusement, c’était suffisant, car les pierres constituant le château étaient très grosses._

_ Les cinq garçons n’eurent pas plus de deux heures de sommeil, mais ils s’en fichaient un peu. Seul Haruto avait un peu de mal encore, mais il allait vite se faire au rythme de sommeil erratique des maraudeurs. Mais doucement il s’y faisait, tout comme il s’intégrait au groupe étrange qu’ils formaient. Un étrange mélange entre le groupe d’ami et les frères d’adoption. Jason était toujours un peu méfiant vis-à-vis d’Haruto, mais tous les deux apprenaient à se connaître, à se comprendre et à s’apprécier._

_ Les jeunes maraudeurs avaient également discuté avec les jumeaux Weasley. Ils avaient conclu plusieurs accords. Déjà un pacte de non-agression, sauf si l’une de leurs blagues touchait toute l’école. Ensuite, un pacte d’assistance si nécessaire ou demandée. Il semblait à Nathanaël qu’ils allaient doucement vers une alliance entre leurs deux groupes. Et l’idée lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup._

_ Ils choisirent le jour du premier match de la saison de Quidditch pour leur vengeance, Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Match qui avait lieu le premier mercredi de novembre. Les Serdaigle s’étaient étonnés de ne pas voir Nathanaël et Jason dans les tribunes, eux qui étaient fans de Quidditch. Surtout qu’ils étaient en plus membres de l’équipe de leur maison. Mais finalement les élèves s’étaient intéressés au match et avaient oublié leurs questions._

_ Haruto faisait partit de l’équipe de Gryffondor. Il avait pris un poste de poursuiveur à la place de Katie Bell. Le japonais ignorait royalement le survivant gardant son regard fixé sur l’équipe de Serpentard. Mme Bibine s’avança avec le coffre contenant les balles. Le coup de sifflet retentit à 14 h pile._

_ Pendant plus d’une heure les deux équipes se disputèrent âprement la victoire. Haruto, Angelina et Alicia surpassèrent cependant les poursuiveurs de Serpentard. Mais leur gardien était aussi bon qu’Olivier. Du coup, ils eurent tout de même du mal à prendre des points. Harry et Drago se battaient férocement pour le vif d’or. Mais Gryffondor fini par l’emporter par 250 à 160. Les gradins de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle explosèrent en applaudissement, tandis que les Serpentard huaient les vainqueurs avec force._

_ Pendant le match, les quatre maraudeurs restants s’étaient rendus dans la salle de classe qu’ils voulaient piéger. Ils avaient déjà fait le plus gros du travail, il ne restait plus qu’à tout installer. Mais il avait été difficile de déplacer les caisses dans lesquelles étaient enfermés les créatures. Finalement, Nathanaël, Thanatos, Lucifer et Séref les avaient apportés par voie aérienne._

_ Le brun sous sa forme d’aigle noir avait apporté la cage contenant les poulets zombis, car il n’avait pas la force d’aider pour les autres. Le jeune dragon avait porté à lui tout seul la caisse contenant l’un des golems gluants, tandis que le Bénou et le griffon avaient mis leurs forces en commun pour transporter l’autre boite. Jason et Mathieu avaient ouvert les fenêtres et récupérèrent les deux caisses pour les glisser dans les trous. Nathanaël donna la cage à Ethan avant de se poser pour reprendre forme humaine._

_ Nathanaël se laissa tomber assis sur le sol. Il avait mal aux épaules, monter aussi haut en portant une charge l’avait épuisé. Le garçon n’avait pas encore l’habitude de sa forme animale, il ne possédait pas encore toutes les forces de déplacer des charges très lourdes. Ethan replaça les cartons qui camouflaient les trous._

– Bon, soupira Nathanaël. C’est bon je crois.   
– Ouais, rit Jason. Ça va aller Darkness ?   
– Ouais, j’ai juste un peu mal aux épaules. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de faire un tel effort sous cette forme.

_ Les quatre Serdaigle revinrent pour le repas du soir. Beaucoup d’élèves avaient pensé que les maraudeurs n’étaient pas reparus pour ne pas avoir à supporter le survivant. Car au vu de la première victoire de Gryffondor celui-ci était insupportable. Il tentait de nouveau de faire d’Haruto son larbin comme il l’avait fait depuis le début de l’année. Le japonais l’ignora royalement, il alla même s’installer à la table de Serdaigle avec ses nouveaux amis quand ceux-ci entrèrent dans la grande salle._

_ Les professeurs allaient protester quand ils virent que le japonais ne faisait visiblement que discuter avec des amis sans causer le moindre trouble. En fait, dans le règlement, il n’était écrit nulle part que les élèves ne pouvaient pas se rendre visite pendant les repas. Mais c’était devenu une règle implicite depuis bien longtemps. C’est avec un sourire assez large que le professeur de Potion apprit cela à Lockhart quand celui-ci voulu se lever pour aller obliger Haruto à retourner s’asseoir à la table de Gryffondor. Rogue n’était pas du côté des maraudeurs, mais pour l’instant, il préférait prendre leur parti plutôt que celui de Lockhart._

– _Il n’y a que pendant les banquets que les élèves doivent rester à leurs tables. Et encore, là aussi c’est seulement une règle implicite. Il n’y a aucune réelle obligation, susurra le maître des potions._

_ Le regard assassin du professeur de défense valait pour Rogue une petite fortune. Les garçons mangèrent calmement, et pour faire bonne figure ne discutèrent de rien de répréhensible. Non, ils passèrent leur temps à poser des questions à Haruto sur son pays natal. Ce qui énerva passablement Lockhart quand celui-ci passa derrière eux. Espérant sans doute surprendre une conversation compromettante entre les cinq fauteurs de trouble._

_ Alors qu’ils prenaient le chemin de la salle de défense, ils furent rejoints par les jumeaux Weasley qui souriaient. Bras dessus bras dessous ils calèrent leur rythme de marche sur celui des cinq autres adolescents pour pouvoir parler avec eux._

– Vous avez cours de quoi ? Demanda Jason.   
– Vous n’êtes pas au courant ? Demanda George.  
– Le nouveau cours de duel est commun à tous parce que personne n’en a jamais fait, expliqua Fred.   
– Oh…, soufflèrent les maraudeurs. Ça va être drôle.

_ Les jumeaux se regardèrent surpris, ils ne savaient pas de quoi il était question. Mais ils comprirent vite que leurs « associés » avaient prévu quelque chose. Harry et ses acolytes étaient là également, en train de discuter avec le professeur, et sans aucun doute possible de lui lécher les bottes. C’est dans ce genre de situations que les maraudeurs aimaient bien Rogue. Lui au moins se fichait bien des répercussions quand il punissait Harry. C’était le cas aussi pour d’autres professeur comme McGonagall et Flitwick. Mais ils donnaient toujours des raisons, comme s’ils se cherchaient des excuses. Alors que le maître des potions ne s’embarrassait pas de telles choses._

_ Les fauteurs de troubles s’installèrent au fond de la salle debout dos au mur. Car il n’y avait ni chaises ni tables. Rogue qui participait visiblement à ce qui était en réalité une initiation plus qu’un nouveau cours eu un léger frisson. Déjà les maraudeurs étaient problématiques, mais si en plus les deux Weasley se joignaient à eux… Ils avaient le potentiel pour faire pleurer le personnel du château dans son ensemble. Lui comprit, et il n’était pas assez bête pour ne pas le reconnaître. Lockhart monta sur l’estrade commença son discours._

– Bonjour, chers élèves. Comme je sais que vous êtes effrayés par cette histoire de chambre des secrets. Alors j’ai eu l’idée de former une initiation au duel magique.

_ Rogue émis un sifflement méprisant, mais dans la salle, les seuls qui semblaient partager son avis étaient ceux qu’il cherchait toujours à punir. Les maraudeurs et les jumeaux Weasley._

– Je vais vous expliquer les règles du duel, continua Lockhart. Tout d’abord, vous devez tenir votre baguette droite devant vous.

_ Tout en parlant le professeur mimait les gestes._

– C’est à croire qu’il nous prend pour des débiles, murmura Fred à l’attention de son frère et des maraudeurs.

_ Ce qui déclencha des rires chez les comploteurs. Rogue qui le vit ne releva pas. Lui-même trouvait le comportement de Lockhart totalement ridicule. Du moment qu’ils ne faisaient que ça ce n’était pas un souci._

_ Lockhart commença à les mettre par groupe de deux. Il passa dans les rangs et apparia les élèves ensembles calmement en souriant. Rogue était resté assis. Ethan se retrouva à faire équipe avec Fred, Mathieu avec George. Les jumeaux n’étaient pas très contents d’être séparés, mais acceptèrent tout de même de bonne grâce au vu de leurs partenaires. Lockhart mit Haruto et Jason ensemble, ce qui ne dérangea pas trop les deux garçons. Mais tous frissonnèrent quand le professeur choisi Drago Malefoy comme partenaire pour Nathanaël._

– Je vais vous demander de vous lancer quelques sorts simples, leur expliqua Lockhart. Aucun sort qui puisse vous envoyer à l’infirmerie s’il vous plaît.

_ Les filles répondirent un grand oui, avec les yeux en formes de cœur et la bouche en cul de poule. Les garçons qui admiraient le professeur répondirent également par l’affirmative. Tous travaillèrent calmement avec des sorts simples. Drago n’avait pas vraiment envie d’obéir. Et il fut heureux de voir que son partenaire n’avait pas vraiment l’intention de suivre les instructions de Lockhart._

_ Finalement le professeur de potion arrêta le massacre, car beaucoup d’élèves ne savaient pas viser et brisèrent des vitres. Rogue avait bien ri intérieurement tout le temps qu’avait duré les essais des élèves, mais il avait fini par en avoir assez._

– Bon, je vais prendre deux d’entre vous pour faire une démonstration, annonça Lockhart. Ils vont venir sur l’estrade avec moi pour que vous puissiez bien voir.

_ Au début il voulut demander à Harry et Ron, mais Rogue intervint en lui disant que tout deux ne risquaient pas de faire un bon spectacle. Lui orientait plutôt son choix sur Drago et Nathanaël. Le célèbre chasseur de créatures accepta l’idée de Rogue et fit monter les deux élèves sur l’estrade avec lui. Juste avant d’avancer, Nathanaël glissa quelques mots dans l’oreille d’Haruto. Le jeune Serpentard eu un léger frisson en voyant le sourire conspirateur du Serdaigle et du Gryffondor._

– Bien, parla Lockhart quand ses deux cobayes furent près de lui. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

_ Mais alors que le professeur donnait le signal un hurlement s’éleva à l’arrière de la salle. Les élèves se bousculaient pour s’éloigner du mur d’où coulait deux choses visqueuses. Le tout semblait provenir de derrière deux des portraits de Lockhart. Un autre avait été totalement éjecté du mur et avait laissé passer des poules zombies. Celles-ci semblaient aussi effrayées que les élèves et courraient partout à travers la salle._

_ Rogue regarda avec stupeur un golem de morve et un autre de Chewing-gum sortir du mur et se déployer dans la salle. Debout, les deux créatures étaient deux fois plus grandes qu’un humain adulte. Mais pas vraiment dangereuses. Cependant, le maître des potions ne comprenait pas comment les deux créatures étaient arrivées là. Pour les pouletergeist il savait qu’Hagrid en avait un élevage. Les œufs de ces choses ainsi que leurs plumes pouvaient servir dans certaines préparations._

– Ne vous en faites pas, je vais m’en occuper, claironna Gilderoy.

_ Mais quand il lança des sorts pour essayer de blesser les golems ceux-ci se divisèrent tout simplement. Rogue remarqua alors que les jumeaux Weasley, les maraudeurs ainsi que Haruto étaient à l’écart et riaient à gorges déployées. Les filles hurlaient essayant de s’éloigner le plus possible des volailles mortes-vivantes, et les garçons tentaient vainement de les attraper. Harry combattait les golems avec Lockhart et lançait toute sorte de sortilèges inutiles, tel celui de chatouille et autres._

_ Une fois leur fou rire premier passé, les maraudeurs se décidèrent à aider à régler le problème. D’un coup de baguette, Ethan métamorphosa plusieurs chaises en cage pour les pouletergeist. À l’aide des pieds d’une chaise cassée Mathieu et Jason firent rentrer les volailles qui n’opposèrent aucune résistance. Nathanaël s’approcha de golem de morve qui était à présent séparé en cinq à cause des sorts de Lockhart et Harry. Le brun pointa sa baguette sur la créature et prononça un sort qui fut couvert par les rires des élèves._

_ Un rayon bleu clair sortit de la baguette du garçon. Les « jambes » du golem furent alors prises dans la glace. Immobilisant les différentes parties la créature. Les jumeaux Weasley ainsi que quelques autres garçons de quatrième année s’étaient occupés de la créature de Chewing-gum. _

_ Visiblement le sort de glace avait demandé beaucoup d’énergie à Nathanaël, qui ne se risqua même pas à recommencer. Le jeune Gryffondor, Haruto, vint l’aider à s’asseoir en le félicitant._

– Joli, c’est ton meilleur résultat depuis que tu as commencé à travailler la magie de glace.   
– Merci, mais ce n’est pas encore ça quand même, soupira Nathanaël déçu.  
– Ouais, c’est sûr, approuva le Gryffondor. Mais au moins tu arrives à faire quelque chose à présent.

_ Les maraudeurs avaient commencé à travailler les dons magiques que leur avaient offert leurs familiers. Seul Jason qui n’avait pas encore découvert de quoi il s’agissait travaillait uniquement la magie qu’on leur enseignait à l’école._

_ Rogue décida d’intervenir et enferma les deux golems dans de boites de verre. Une fois cela fait, et quand tous les élèves furent calmés, le professeur de Potion se tourna vers ses adolescents qui étaient visiblement ébranlés._

– Bien, tout est réglé. Nous allons mettre fin à cette leçon, il n’est pas nécessaire de continuer. Et je doute qu’il y ait d’autres cours comme celui-ci.

_ Beaucoup semblèrent soulagés. La salle était couverte de plumes, de morve et de patte collante. Et pas seulement la salle, les élèves également. Les seuls rescapés, étaient Rogue, les cinq maraudeurs ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley._

– Je suppose que ceci est votre œuvre n’est-ce pas ? Demanda Rogue à Nathanaël.   
– Pourquoi tout de suite nous ? Demanda le garçon. C’est de la discrimination professeur, s’indigna-t-il.   
– Et vous ne niez même pas, soupira le professeur.

_ Un sourire lupin étira alors les lèvres du garçon._

– Pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-il. La réponse à votre question était évidente non ?  
– Je vais donc vous coller tous les quatre encore une fois, ricana Rogue. Je vais m’occuper de votre cas.   
– Non, intervint Lockhart. C’est mon cours qu’ils ont gâché. C’est à moi de les punir Severus.   
– Et il me faut aussi vous préciser que je suis tout autant responsable qu’eux, intervint Haruto.

_ Sa franchise ainsi que sa fidélité firent sourire Jason. Le blond passa son bras autour des épaules du Gryffondor._

– _Et ouais, on a fait ce que nos prédécesseurs n’ont jamais réussi ou essayé de faire. On a recruté dans une autre maison._

_ C’était un véritable choc pour beaucoup de monde. Ils ne s’étaient sans aucun doute pas attendus à ça. Rogue se reprit et demanda alors._

– Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?  
– Vengeance, répondit Mathieu calmement.

_ Les élèves regardèrent les maraudeurs stupéfaits._

– En fait, nous n’avons pas apprécié que le professeur Lockhart ait accusé Nathanaël du meurtre de Miss Teigne sans preuve, expliqua Ethan.   
– Et il n’était pas question de laisser passer ça, affirma Nathanaël. Il nous fallait prouver qu’il était un incapable. Et il vient de le prouver. Même pas capable de se débarrasser de quelques créatures inoffensives.

_ Malheureusement personne ne pouvait nier ce que venait de dire le leader des maraudeurs. Alors que tous sortaient de la salle de classe, Lockhart les regarda dans les yeux, et son regard disait réellement qu’ils allaient payer pour ce qu’ils venaient de faire. À commencer par ce qui allait arriver pendant les quatre heures de retenue dont ils avaient écopé. La guerre n’était pas encore gagnée, mais les adolescents n’avaient pas l’intention de se laisser faire._


	10. Agression à Minuit

_ Le vendredi matin, deuxième jour après la vengeance des maraudeurs reçurent chacun une lettre de leur famille. Car le professeur Lockhart avait évidemment envoyé sa version des faits par hibou aux parents des farceurs._

Nathanaël, fiston,

Je te remercie de m’avoir écrit ta version des faits, parce que la lettre de ton professeur n’était vraiment pas claire. Je n’y ai strictement rien compris. Mis à part que tu l’as défié devant toute une classe. J’ai vérifié il a aussi écrit que tu avais essayé de l’humilier. Mais même sans ta version j’avais deviné que toi et tes amis n’avaient pas fait qu’essayer de l’humilier.

J’avoue que j’ai du mal à croire ce que vous avez fait. Sérieusement, vous avez réussi à trafiquer le mur de la salle de classe sans que personne ne s’en rende compte. Pourtant les elfes de maison remarquent ce genre de choses. Ils auraient dû remettre les pierres en place. Alors je dis bravo. Ou alors eux non plus ne l’aiment pas votre prof et ont décidé de vous laisser faire. Enfin, moi je dis bravo c’est tout.

Dumbledore a ajouté un mot disant que j’étais convoqué lundi pour parler de votre comportement. Ah, j’ai l’impression de relire les lettres qui ont été envoyées à ma mère quand j’étais moi-même un maraudeur. Ça me rend nostalgique quand je reçois ses hiboux. Remus aussi, mais il refuse de l’admettre devant moi.

Tu m’as écrit que vous étiez en guerre contre Lockhart. Je peux comprendre, il vous a défié. Mais faites attention à ne pas en faire trop. Et surtout à ne pas tomber dans le malsain. Ça a failli nous arriver plus d’une fois à moi et aux autres. Je ne voudrais pas que vous le regrettiez après. Alors n’oubliez pas de réfléchir à ce que sont les valeurs des maraudeurs avant de faire une blague. Relever un défi d’accord, faire du mal à quelqu’un pour en rire jamais.

Rendez-vous sur le quai pour les vacances  
Patmol

_ Nathanaël sourit, Sirius n’était pas en colère contre lui. Il lui expliquait calmement ce qu’il pensait de leurs actions. Même s’il était d’accord avec le fait qu’ils répondent à la provocation de Lockhart. Mathieu avait aussi reçu une lettre de sa mère._

Mathieu, mon très cher fils,

J’ai été je l’avoue particulièrement choquée quand j’ai ouvert le courrier que nous a envoyé ton professeur. Il prétend que tu l’as humilié avec l’aide de tes camarades. Que vous avez introduit dans sa classe des créatures dangereuses, pour ensuite vous attribuer le mérite de leur capture. Je dois avouer que si j’ai lu les livres de Lockhart et que je le respecte… Je sais aussi comment tu es. J’ai confiance en toi. C’est pour cela que j’ai ouvert également ta lettre pour avoir les deux points de vue.

Je n’aime pas ce que vous avez fait. Mais je peux comprendre ce que tu as ressenti quand ton ami a été accusé sans aucun preuve. Cependant je ne peux pas me ranger de ton côté. Nous n’avons pas encore décidé de ta punition, mais nous en parlerons quand tu seras rentré.

Ta mère qui t’aime

_ Mathieu soupira. Lui qui était tellement impatient d’aller passer ses vacances chez Nathanaël. Malheureusement ça n’allait pas être pour cette année visiblement. Mais bon, c’était une punition appropriée pour les ennuis qu’ils avaient causés. Il expliqua à ses amis pourquoi il ne serait pas avec eux pour les vacances._

– Ce n’est pas de ta faute Wisdom, murmura Ethan. On s’attendait tous à être puni pour ce qu’on a fait.   
– Merci les gars, répondit Mathieu. On se reverra de toute façon à la rentrée.   
– Ouais, sourit Jason. Et puis, on a encore le temps avant les vacances.

_ Ethan fut le suivant à ouvrir son courrier._

Ethan,

Je me demande encore ce que nous avons pu rater dans ton éducation. Tu n’as jamais été un enfant normal. Non parce que tu es un sorcier. Car ton frère en est un aussi, et lui est plus normal que toi. Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu continuer ces farces idiotes cette année encore. Alors que nous t’avions pourtant bien dit d’arrêter.

Nous ignorons encore comment nous allons te punir quand tu rentreras à la maison. Mais nous trouverons ne t’en fait pas. Au moins n’as-tu pas attaqué ton pauvre frère qui lui au moins ne nous fait pas honte.

Alexandre Owens

_ L’albinos ne dit pas un mot. Depuis la première lettre de l’école concernant leurs farces, et même depuis la première fois qu’il avait fait de la magie le garçon avait eu des reproches de la part de son père. C’était pareil avec son frère. Heureusement que sa mère était là pour le soutenir un minimum. Même si elle ne comprenait pas toujours les raisons des maraudeurs. Il décida de lui écrire à elle pour lui expliquer ce qui était réellement arrivé. Qu’ils n’avaient jamais voulu récolter les honneurs mais que les professeurs ne faisaient rien pour arrêter les créatures qu’ils avaient chassées dans la classe._

– Ne t’en fait pas Stark, sourit Nathanaël. On réfléchira pendant les vacances à ce que tu pourrais dire à ta mère pour qu’elle comprenne.   
– Ouais, approuva Jason. Après tout, on est les rois du baratin. Enfin, surtout moi mais bon…

_ Jason ouvrit le paquet que son père lui avait envoyé. Le blond se demandait tout de même ce que pouvait bien lui envoyer son père après la lettre qu’il avait reçue de Poudlard._

Jason,

Je ne vais rien dire concernant ton comportement. Je n’ai pas été très présent et j’ai laissé mon frère s’occuper de ça. Cependant, les choses vont visiblement changer. Car Lucius m’a écrit pour me dire qu’il ne voulait plus te voir dans son manoir. Ça m’étonne même qu’il ne l’ait pas fait avant.

Le problème c’était de trouver un endroit où t’envoyer. Parce que je ne peux décemment pas te faire voyager avec moi ou ta mère. Si tu as une suggestion n’hésite pas, toute idée est bonne à prendre. Cependant, la décision finale me reviendra tout de même. Je vais regarder du côté de la famille, mais je doute de trouver quelque chose de concluant.

Et ta mère me demande dans sa dernière lettre de te dire qu’elle t’embrasse.

Ton père qui t’aime  
Aston Malefoy

– T’a cas venir chez moi, proposa Nathanaël.   
– Ça serait cool si mon père me donne son accord mais…   
– Il a bien écrit qu’il préférerait quelqu’un de la famille non ?  
– Ouais et ?  
– Ben en fait, Narcissa, la mère de Drago est la cousine de Sirius. Donc, par alliance on est un peu cousin aussi, répondit Nathanaël.

_ Jason regarda son ami avant d’afficher un large sourire. Si Nathanaël avait raison son père ne pourrait pas lui refuser d’aller vivre chez Sirius. Enfin, ça restait à voir, car Sirius était tout de même fier des réalisations des maraudeurs alors… Le blond avait un léger doute. Mais bon, il ne risquait rien à proposer cette solution à son père. Il lui écrivit tout de même de demander l’autorisation à l’auror parce que personne ne l’avait encore fait._

– Ohayo minna (trad= Bonjour tout le monde), les interpella Haruto alors qu’ils sortaient de la grande salle.   
– Yo Haruto, répondit Jason. Ça va ? Tu ne t’es pas trop fait remonter les bretelles ?  
– Ça va, mon père a une mentalité différente des autres parents Anglais. Pour lui j’ai respecté mes engagements, j’ai agi honorablement. Donc il peut passer sur le comment je m’y suis pris. Surtout vu que personne n’a été blessé.

_ Les quatre Serdaigle saluèrent le Gryffondor avant de prendre le chemin des serres pour leur cours de botanique avec les Serpentard. Luke Foster le frère par alliance d’Harry était dans la même classe qu’eux. Et ce n’était pas vraiment quelque chose qui leurs faisait plaisir. Le garçon était vraiment imbu de lui-même et ne supportait pas les Serdaigle._

_ Le blond roux était au milieu des Serpentard. Il semblait y avoir parfaitement trouvé sa place. S’éloignant de plus en plus d’Harry depuis le début de l’année. Au grand malheur du survivant qui aurait aimé un allié dans cette maison. Les maraudeurs eux avaient des amis à Poufsouffle et à Gryffondor. Et pour ce qui était des Serpentard, les fauteurs de trouble avaient trouvé le moyen de discuter avec certains élèves. Dont Drago Malefoy, le prince des Serpentard._

– Tiens, tiens, rit Luke. Voilà les incapables de service.   
– Le terme incapable signifie que nous somment incapable de faire quoi que ce soit par nous-même, répliqua Mathieu sans même regarder son interlocuteur.   
– Et alors ? Demanda Luke.   
– Alors apprends à parler, ensuite nous pourrons discuter, répondit le garçon aux yeux d’ambre.

_ Jason sourit avec amusement devant le comportement de son ami. Il regarda Luke et prit la parole toujours en souriant comme un gosse qui vient de mettre ses doigts dans le pot de chocolat._

– Désolé, mais là Mathieu est un peu sur les nerfs mon pote. Va falloir y aller en douceur sur les conneries.

_ Le Serpentard regarda le blond qui lui faisait face comme s’il lui avait poussé une seconde tête. Mathieu était visiblement en colère, et Jason agissait comme si rien ne pouvait être plus drôle. Ethan souriait avec indulgence, un timide sourire aux lèvres. Quant à Nathanaël, il suivait ses amis plongés dans ses pensées. Il n’avait même pas tourné le regard vers Luke quand celui-ci les avait insultés._

– Tu pourrais répondre Nathanaël ! S’écria Luke visiblement vexé.

_ C’est seulement à ce moment que le brun tourna son regard vers le frère d’Harry. Son regard indigo s’était fait dur en quelques secondes. Là, tout de suite, aux yeux de ses amis, Nathanaël faisait vraiment aigle majestueux qui toisait un insecte ou un rat qui osait le défier._

– Je ne suis vraiment pas d’humeur Foster, parla alors le jeune aigle d’un ton sec et cassant. Alors je te prierais de bien vouloir cesser de me défier pour aujourd’hui. À moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment nous mettre en colère.

_ Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Luke eu peur de quelqu’un. À cet instant, Nathanaël lui inspirait une crainte respectueuse profonde. Le Serdaigle ne portait pourtant que sa robe de sorcier noire impeccable, une cravate bleue et bronze desserrée. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés encadraient son visage pâle exempt de toute émotion à l’instant, mis à part le mépris. Ses grands yeux indigo suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements avec une acuité effrayante. Pour toutes ses raisons, en plus de la noblesse naturelle qui le faisait se sentir inférieur, Luke battit en retraite._

_ Nathanaël se détourna alors, comme si Luke n’était qu’un insecte insignifiant. Ethan passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami en souriant timidement. Les deux autres ne semblaient pas dérangés par l’attitude de leur camarade. Non, ils trouvaient visiblement ça normal._

_ Le reste du cours se passa sans heurt. Luke ruminait dans son coin, repensant à la proposition de Ginny de se joindre à elle pour vaincre les maraudeurs. Au début le Serpentard avait pensé qu’il n’avait besoin de personne, mais maintenant, après cette confrontation… Il avait quelques doutes._

– Sérieux, soupira Ethan. Tu devais vraiment en faire des tonnes Darkness ?  
– Foster est un crétin, il ne comprend que la force. Pour qu’il arrête de nous prendre à la légère il fallait au moins ça, répondit le leader des maraudeurs.   
– Mais ou as-tu appris à te conduire comme les nobles de notre monde ? Demanda Jason. Parce que sérieusement pendant un instant j’ai cru avoir mon oncle en face de moi.

_ Nathanaël ricana, la réponse à la question le faisait visiblement rire._

– Eh bien, tu sais sans doute que pendant les grandes vacances avec mon père et mon oncle on est allé aux États-Unis.   
– Oui, tu ne nous as pas beaucoup écrit parce qu’aucune chouette ne pouvait faire le voyage, répondit Jason.   
– Ouais, mais on y est resté qu’un mois. L’autre mois. Mon père et moi on s’est lancé dans une opération suicidaire, rit le brun.

_ Les trois autres qui écoutaient tout en travaillant se regardèrent._

– On a essayé d’apprivoiser le tableau de l’entrée.

_ Les trois acolytes de Nathanaël avaient eu l’occasion de rencontrer le portrait en question. Il était impossible de le faire taire. La femme, la mère de Sirius avait un répertoire d’insanité très développé._

– Et vous avez réussi ? Demanda Jason curieux.   
– Bien sûr, répondit Nathanaël. Je lui ai demandé si elle acceptait de m’apprendre à me comporter comme un lord digne de ce nom et elle a tout de suite accepté.   
– En gros, résuma Mathieu. Toi et ton père vous l’avez embobiné.

_ Pour toute réponse Nathanaël offrit à son ami un sourire gamin. La conversation s’arrêta là, car le professeur Chourave avait remarqué qu’ils n’étaient pas concentrés sur leur tâche. Elle les surveillait à présent du coin de l’œil. Heureusement, le cours n’était pas très dur._

_ Durant la journée ils passèrent leur temps à éviter les gens qu’ils détestaient, et à se faire féliciter par tous les autres ou presque. Le soir venu, après le dîner, les cinq maraudeurs durent se rendre au bureau du professeur de défense pour leurs heures de retenue._

– Bien, ricana Lockhart. Je vais vous donner à chacun une tâche spécifique. Et interdiction de vous entre-aider.   
– Nous avons compris, répondirent les garçons sans montrer la moindre trace de gêne.

_ Le professeur grinça des dents mais ne se démonta pas le moins du monde. Il demanda à Jason d’aller ranger le cagibi à côté de son bureau. Celui-ci contenait toute sorte de boites, le blond devait donc tout sortir, ouvrir chaque carton pour vérifier son contenu. Et seulement ensuite les ranger en les triant méticuleusement après avoir écrit dessus ce qu’ils contenaient._

_ Pour Mathieu, et Haruto le professeur choisi de leur faire nettoyer la salle de classe que leur blague avait saccagée. Il avait demandé aux elfes de maison de ne pas nettoyer pour cette raison. Les tables, le sol, les fenêtres, faire la poussière sur les étagères. Quand Lockhart se détourna le spécialiste des potions sourit. Visiblement il avait trouvé une faille dans les instructions qui lui avaient été donné.es Et il comptait s’en servir au vu de sa réaction. Le japonais lui faisait confiance à Mathieu et souriait également._

_ Pour Ethan, Lockhart décida de prendre partit de son talent pour le dessin. L’albinos devait décorer des enveloppes comme le lui disait le professeur. Ce qui énervait beaucoup le garçon qui trouvait que le soi-disant chasseur de créatures maléfiques avait très mauvais goût. Assis à côté de lui Nathanaël devait écrire des adresses sur ses mêmes enveloppes qui allaient servir à répondre aux admiratrices du professeur._

– Amusez-vous bien, ricana le professeur à Mathieu, Haruto et Jason avant d’entraîner Ethan et Nathanaël.

_ Jason soupira et regarda le cagibi qui était un véritable foutoir. Et il allait devoir faire ça tout seul ? Mais il n’était pas le plus à plaindre. Mathieu et Haruto allaient tout de même devoir nettoyer toutes les traces de morve et gomme collante des golems dans la salle de classe._

– Ne t’en fait pas Jason, ce type est un idiot, rit Mathieu.   
– Pardon ? Demanda le blond.   
– Il ne nous a pas interdit d’utiliser la magie, rit le garçon aux cheveux d’argent.

_ Les yeux de Jason et d’Haruto s’écarquillèrent de surprise. C’était vrai en plus. Lockhart ne leur avait pas dit qu’ils n’avaient pas le droit de se servir de la magie._

– Thank you Wisdom, ri Jason. À tout à l’heure alors. Amuse-toi bien avec Nexus.   
– Très drôle Lightning, soupira le Japonais. Moi je plains Stark et Darkness. Ils vont devoir passer la soirée avec le crétin.

_ Les trois garçons soupirèrent. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Pas même leur parler avec les miroirs à double sens._

_ Pendant des heures les garçons travaillèrent à ce qu’avait demandé Lockhart. Plusieurs fois ils qualifièrent leurs taches d’esclavage et de torture. Mais l’idée d’abandonner ne leur vint même pas à l’esprit. Ethan et Nathanaël ne desserrèrent pas les dents pendant tout le temps que dura la retenue. Ce qui agaça prodigieusement le professeur qui aurait bien voulu les entendre se plaindre._

_ A 23 h 30, Lockhart les laissa finalement partir. Il voulut tout de même voire comment s’en étaient sortis les autres. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de classe pour trouver Mathieu et Haruto en train de jouer aux échecs. La salle était parfaitement propre, il ne restait pas une trace de la farce qu’avaient fait les maraudeurs dans cette pièce. Le professeur ne sembla pas ravi, mais il fut bien obligé de reconnaître que les garçons avaient fait ce qu’il avait demandé. Jason aussi avait terminé. Il était couvert de poussière, et de taches qu’il préféra ne pas commenter. Mais tout était dans l’ordre comme le voulait Lockhart._

– Bon, fichez le camp, ordonna Lockhart. Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à me faire une de vos farces idiotes.   
– Ça on ne peut pas vous le promettre, répondit Jason. Mais on vous souhaite tout de même une bonne nuit.

_ Et les cinq garçons quittèrent leur professeur en souriant. Ils avaient réussi à survivre à cette soirée sans faire de vagues. Bon, ils avaient énervé leur professeur en réussissant à faire ce qu’il avait demandé, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de pouvoir les coller de nouveau._

_ Mais ils avaient à peine tourné à l’angle du premier couloir que Nathanaël se figea. Une expression de peur sur le visage._

– **Ou êtes-vous petites proies, laissssssez moi donc vous dévorer toutes entières.   
**– D’où… D’où ça vient ? Demanda fébrilement le garçon.   
– De quoi tu parles Darkness ? Demanda Haruto soudainement inquiet.   
– Cette voix sifflante, répondit Nathanaël en tremblant.

_ Et la voix continuait à murmurer des horreurs. Décrivant très bien comment son propriétaire allait tuer sa prochaine victime._

– Moi je n’entends rien, avoua Ethan.   
– Moi non plus, approuva Jason.

_ Mathieu d’un geste apprit à son ami que lui non plus n’entendait pas la voix. Haruto lui semblait réfléchir, puis dans un pop il se transforma en cobra. Et quelques secondes plus tard il s’adressa à Nathanaël qui pouvait le comprendre quand il avait cette forme._

– Là je l’entends, ça doit être la voix d’un serpent que tu entends.  
– Sérieusement ?!   
– Visiblement, sinon je ne vois pas d’autre explication. Mais visiblement ce reptile veut s’en prendre à des humains. Suivons sa voix pour voir.

_Nathanaël approuva la proposition du japonais. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre forme humaine, le garçon l’enroula autour de son cou. Alors qu’ils s’élançaient à la poursuite de la voix, il expliqua à ceux qui ne parlaient pas la langue des serpents ce qui venait de se dire. Haruto s’occupait de localiser la voix et Nathanaël suivait ses instructions. C’était beaucoup plus simple._

_ Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver à destination. Dans l’aile sud du château, dans un des couloirs du quatrième étage. Celui-ci était plongé dans les ténèbres, seuls les rayons de l’astre lunaire permettaient de distinguer quelque chose. Haruto descendit d’autour du cou de Nathanaël et reprit forme humaine._

– La voix s’est tue, annonça-t-il simplement.   
– Il doit y avoir quelque chose ici, murmura Ethan tout bas.

_ Mathieu acquiesça, lui aussi en était arrivé à cette conclusion. Les cinq garçons sortirent leurs baguettes et avancèrent prudemment. Ethan ayant développé une bonne vision nocturne depuis qu’il était devenu un félin passa devant. Nathanaël et Haruto légèrement derrière l’albinos. Mathieu et Jason, de l’autre côté du couloir. Mieux valait éviter de rester trop groupé en cas d’attaque._

_ Ils ne firent pas plus de trois mètres avant de trouver l’élève. Il s’agissait de David Hawkins, un élève de Poufsouffle. Un né moldu ami avec Neville Londubat. Il était raide et quand Jason essaya de le secouer tout son corps bougea d’un bloc._

– On dirait une statue, marmonna Ethan.   
– Je vais aller chercher quelqu’un, s’exclama Haruto.   
– Non, s’exclama Ethan. Laisse-moi faire.

_ Et sans laisser le temps au japonais de le contredire, l’albinos se transforma en tigre et s’élança à toute vitesse._

– Reste plus qu’à trouver comment on va expliquer tout ça, soupira Nathanaël en fixant l’élève pétrifié.   
– Ça va encore être la galère, se plaignit Jason.

_ Ethan revint finalement vingt minutes plus tard avec le professeur Flitwick. Les autres maraudeurs avaient découvert près de la victime un jeu de pièces réfléchissantes reliées entre elles. C’était un casse-tête très répandu dans le monde magique, rien de bien extraordinaire. En arrivant à leur hauteur, le professeur d’Enchantement était tout essoufflé. Il leur demanda aussi des explications._

_ Les garçons lui expliquèrent, évitant de dire que Haruto était un animagus et que Nathanaël était un fourchelangue. Le professeur les regarda et vit bien qu’ils semblaient assez affectés par ce qui était arrivé à David._

– Très bien parla finalement le petit professeur. Je dirais que c’est moi qui l’ai trouvé. Vous ne serez pas inquiétés. De toute façon, malgré tout votre talent vous ne possédez pas la puissance nécessaire pour pétrifier ainsi un élève. Même si vous vous y mettiez tous les cinq.  
– Merci professeur, répondit Haruto.   
– Allez, retournez dans vos dortoirs, et ne dites rien à personne.

_ Les garçons allèrent dormir, cette agression les avaient bouleversés. Ils avaient eu l’occasion de croiser la victime, quand ils allaient saluer Neville. Ou alors quand ils l’aidaient à faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque le week-end._

– Il faut que ça s’arrête, souffla Mathieu.  
– Je suis d’accord, répondit Haruto. Mais je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire…

_ Les garçons se dirent bonne nuit et se séparèrent. Se demandant s’il allait y avoir une nouvelle agression, et si c’était le cas qui allait être la prochaine victime. Ils étaient vraiment inquiets._


	11. Lockhart Baisse les Bras

_ Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques heures le lendemain pour que les élèves de Poufsouffle se rendent compte que David Hawkins manquait à l’appel. Ni les professeurs ni le directeur ne firent d’annonce. Sans doute pour ne pas affoler les élèves. Mais les jaune et noir se demandaient tout de même ce qui avait bien pu arriver à leur camarade._

_ Haruto n’était pas venu s’installer à la table de Serdaigle. Quelques jours plus tôt, les cinq garçons avaient décidé de faire attention et de faire profil bas. Mais ils remarquèrent tout de même que Lockhart avait l’air fatigué. Le professeur d’enchantement l’avait sans doute réveillé pour qu’il enquête sur la nouvelle agression._

– Vous pensez qu’il a cherché à prouver que c’était nous ? Demanda Ethan en regardant le professeur du coin de l’œil.   
– Sûrement, répondit Mathieu. Après tout, il nous hait, c’est évident.   
– Tu crois que c’est depuis qu’on a répondu n’importe quoi à son quiz pendant le premier cours ? Hasarda Jason.   
– Peut-être, hésita Nathanaël.

_ Les garçons débattirent sur la question : « Depuis quand Gilderoy Lockhart nous haïs-t-il ? ». Les élèves qui étaient autour d’eux rirent en entendant les théories des maraudeurs. Qui étaient toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Heureusement que les professeurs déjeunaient calmement et ne passaient pas entre les tables. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas les entendre médire sur Lockhart._

_ Le Samedi matin les garçons avaient décidé de rendre visite à Hagrid. Ils voulaient parler de ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois que la chambre avait été ouverte. Même si Ethan doutait que le demi-géant leur réponde. Ce n’était pas qu’ils voulaient résoudre l’énigme de la chambre, non, juste qu’ils étaient curieux. Et ils se demandaient ce que le garde-chasse avait à voir dans cette histoire._

_ Haruto avait un devoir de potion à terminer, il devait du décliné l’invitation de ses amis. Finalement, Mathieu avait proposé d’aller avec lui à la bibliothèque pour l’aider à terminer son devoir. Le japonais avait souri et accepté. Mathieu était très doué pour les potions, faire ce genre de travail avec lui était très facile. Surtout que le Gryffondor avait pu déjà remarquer qu’il était très bon pédagogue. Il devait sans doute tenir ça de l’un de ses parents._

_ Jason avait aussi décidé à la dernière minute qu’il devait faire quelque chose de plus important. À savoir demander à Sirius s’il acceptait de le laisser venir s’installer chez lui, car son oncle ne voulait plus le laisser vivre dans son manoir. Nathanaël savait que le blond avait repoussé la chose le plus possible, mais le père du garçon avait renvoyé une lettre à son fils pour lui dire qu’il ne voyait personne pour le prendre. Du coup, Jason avait dû se résoudre à rédiger cette lettre._

_ Le blond s’était installé dans la grande salle, de façon à pouvoir lever les yeux vers le plafond magique. Quand ce n’était pas l’heure des repas, la grande salle faisait office de salle de permanence pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas aller à la bibliothèque. Sur un parchemin le blond avait fini au bout d’une bonne heure par écrire la lettre si importante._

M. Black,

Je sais que l’on ne se connaît pas beaucoup. Mais je me vois obligé de vous demander un grand service. Nathanaël pense que ça ne vous dérangera pas, ni vous ni M Lupin. J’ai un assez gros problème, et je n’ai plus d’autre choix que de vous demander votre aide.

Comme vous devez le savoir, mes parents voyagent beaucoup tous les deux, et je vis avec mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin. Ils n’étaient dès le départ pas très joyeux quand je suis devenu un maraudeur. Ils se sont montrés très distants après l’arrivée des premières lettres concernant mon comportement. Mais vous devez sans doute déjà savoir tout cela.

J’en viens à ce problème qui m’occupe l’esprit. Après l’humiliation que nous avons fait subir au professeur Lockhart j’ai reçu une lettre de mon oncle. Il m’a expliqué qu’il refusait à partir de ce jour de m’accueillir chez lui. Mon père a écrit à tous les membres de la famille à qui il pouvait penser mais aucun n’a accepté de me prendre chez lui. Nathanaël m’a appris que par alliance, vous étiez également un membre de ma famille. Et m’a conseillé de vous demander votre aide.

Bonne journée  
Jason Malefoy / Lightning

_ Le blond avait plié la lettre qu’il venait de terminer. Il l’avait écrite dans un style assez formel, celui qu’on l’avait obligé à apprendre avant son entrée à Poudlard. Son oncle avait essayé de faire de lui « un vrai Malefoy » comme il disait à l’époque. Mais Jason n’était pas devenu comme son cousin, il était devenu tout le contraire de ce que sa famille voulait. Mis à part son père et sa mère. Qui étaient assez fiers de lui malgré les blagues qu’il faisait avec ses amis. Parfois Jason se demandait comment ça avait pu arriver en étant élevé au milieu d’anciens Serpentard. Enfin, au moins avait-il retenu comment écrire une lettre polie. Sans avoir l’air de se moquer de son interlocuteur._

_ Alors que le blond montait vers la volière pour envoyer son courrier, plusieurs élèves vinrent à sa rencontre et lui barrèrent la route. Tous portaient la cravate verte et argent de la maison Serpentard. Trois garçons, que Jason ne connaissait pas, donc probablement des élèves plus âgés. Le blond ne connaissait pas tous les élèves de l’école, il était sûr que même Dumbledore ne les connaissait pas tous. C’était totalement infaisable de retenir autant de noms et de visages. Mais il reconnut bien Ginny Weasley au milieu du groupe. La jeune fille s’avança un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres._

– Salut maraudeur, ricana la rousse.

_ Jason serra les dents, la rousse prononçait le mot maraudeur comme si c’était une insulte ou comme si elle parlait d’une maladie particulièrement immonde. Et cela le mettait en colère. Mais avant que le blond ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la rousse se remit à parler._

– On ne va pas t’attaquer maintenant, lui dit-elle. Non, aujourd’hui ce sont seulement les avertissements.

_ Jason ricana, passa du masque de neutralité à celui qu’il du farceur qui n’a peur de rien._

– Oh ! Et de quoi doit-on avoir peur au juste ? Demanda Jason.   
– De nous, la Garde Serpentine. Nous sommes un rassemblement d’élèves de tous les âges. Et notre but est de faire valoir les valeurs de notre maison, expliqua la rousse.   
– D’accord, répondit le blond. Et en gros pourquoi vous me menacez ?   
– Pas seulement toi, répondit un autre élève. Tous les maraudeurs, si jamais vous nous faites encore une blague, nous sévirons.

_ Jason fixa les Serpentard qui lui faisaient face. Il avait tendance à prendre les choses à la légère, et à la rigolade._

– Je transmettrais le message, répondit le blond calmement. Par contre je ne peux rien promettre.

_ Les Serpentard de tout âge consultèrent Ginny du regard, la rousse sembla jauger Jason avant de finalement donner son avis._

– Je suppose que ça suffira, venez allons-nous-en.

_ Tous les Serpentard firent demi-tour et laissèrent Jason monter enfin vers la volière pour y envoyer sa lettre. Un peu inquiet tout de même à propos de la soi-disant Garde Serpentine. Ce n’était vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle, car si jamais des élèves plus âgés suivaient Ginny ils allaient avoir du mal à continuer à faire des farces._

_ Du côté d’Ethan et de Nathanaël, les deux garçons étaient remontés dans la salle commune pour y chercher un petit quelque chose qu’ils avaient oublié, ils entendirent la voix de Dumbledore qui semblait assez nerveuse. D’un seul regard les deux garçons surent qu’ils avaient eu la même idée. Ils changèrent de forme pour s’approcher du directeur du collège, Ethan se cacha derrière une teinture qui camouflait un passage secret. Nathanaël lui alla se poser sur une arche de pierre qui se trouvait là._

– Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela Gilderoy ! S’exclama le directeur. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser vaquant votre poste en plein milieu de l’année scolaire !  
– Oh que si je le peux Dumbledore. Vos élèves vont finir par ruiner ma réputation, répliqua Lockhart.

_ Nathanaël perché proche du plafond de pierre serait tombé si son instinct ne l’avait pas retenu. Lockhart voulait quitter son poste de professeur de défense ? C’était sans doute la meilleure nouvelle qu’ait entendu le garçon depuis le début de l’année. Il vit Ethan dont l’un des yeux était visible. Dans son regard, il y avait la même satisfaction que dans le sien à n’en pas douter. Ils n’avaient pas pensé que leurs farces feraient réagir l’homme ainsi, mais c’était sans aucun doute très bien._

– Gilderoy mon cher. Les maraudeurs ne sont que des enfants, il faut vous montrer ferme avec eux. Vous n’avez sans doute pas encore trouvé la méthode, sourit aimablement Dumbledore.   
– Et toi non plus, pensa Ethan couché non loin des deux hommes.   
– Je ne vais pas chercher ! Répliqua Lockhart. De toute façon, je doute que qui que ce soit puisse se faire obéir de ces gamins. Ma mission ce sont les forces du mal, pas les enfants mal élevés.

_ En entendant ses mots Nathanaël eu vraiment envie de plonger en piqué pour arracher quelques cheveux à son professeur. Qu’il insinue que Sirius était un mauvais père et l’avait mal éduqué était pour lui une insulte impardonnable._

– Je le sais bien, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Mais je ne sais pas qui pourrait accepter le poste si vous veniez à démissionner.   
– Je me fiche de vos problèmes, répondit Lockhart. Maintenant au revoir.

_ Et sur ces mots, Lockhart prit sa valise qui se trouvait posée à ses pieds et s’en alla d’un pas vif et assuré. Le directeur fronça les sourcils, visiblement il n’était pas content. Les deux maraudeurs attendirent que le vieux sorcier tourne à l’angle du couloir pour reprendre forme humaine. Nathanaël était descendu de son perchoir en premier._

– Sérieux ? Lockhart va partir ? Demanda Nathanaël qui n’y croyait visiblement pas.   
– On dirait, marmonna Ethan. En plus, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu’on était là… Ça ne peut pas être un piège. Du moins j’en doute fortement.

_ Pour toute réponse Nathanaël acquiesça. Même si le brun doutait tout de même que Lockhart abandonne si facilement. Ils se rendirent alors compte qu’ils n’auraient pas le temps d’aller parler avec Hagrid cet après-midi. Il y avait un entraînement de Quidditch, Nathanaël et Jason devaient y assister. Mathieu et Haruto allaient sans doute rester à la bibliothèque tout l’après-midi, et Ethan avait décidé de venir voir ses amis jouer._

_ Les deux maraudeurs montèrent donc dans leur dortoir, Nathanaël prit son balai et ils redescendirent pour rejoindre le blond qui les attendait devant les portes du grand hall._

– Jason, tu ne nous croiras jamais ! S’exclama Ethan en courant vers le blond.   
– Il se passe quoi ? Hagrid vous a dit quelque chose d’intéressant ?

_ Ethan rapporta alors la conversation que Nathanaël et lui avaient surprise entre Lockhart et Dumbledore. Cela fit sourire Jason qui sembla trouver l’idée très intéressante. Le jeune Malefoy n’aimait pas du tout le professeur de défense._

_ Les autres membres de l’équipe furent surpris de voir Ethan sur le terrain. L’albinos n’avait aucune passion pour le Quidditch. Mais ils occultèrent vite la présence du garçon. Le match Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle avait lieu à la fin du mois, et ils devaient tous s’entraîner pour gagner cette rencontre. Ils se mirent à travailler calmement. Les batteurs s’entraînaient à viser avec leurs battes, les trois poursuiveurs essayaient de feinter leur gardien. L’attrapeur de l’équipe Cho Chang avait demandé son aide à Ethan. L’albinos lançait des balles de golf le plus fort qu’il pouvait pour qu’elle puisse les attraper._

_ L’équipe de Serdaigle n’était pas la plus forte des équipes. Ses membres n’étaient pas forcément très doués sur un balai. Certes Nathanaël volait réellement comme un véritable oiseau. Mais ce n’était pas le cas de tous. Leurs batteurs n’avaient pas l’ingéniosité des jumeaux Weasley de Gryffondor. Leur attrapeuse n’avait pas le calme exceptionnel de celui de Poufsouffle. Et leurs poursuiveurs n’avaient pas la force de ceux de Serpentard. Non, l’équipe de Serdaigle jouait sur l’esprit d’équipe et la stratégie._

_ Nathanaël, Ethan et Jason retrouvèrent Mathieu et Haruto à la table de Serdaigle à l’heure du déjeuner. Ils discutèrent tous les cinq de la conversation que Nathanaël et Ethan avaient surpris. Détail qui faisait dire à Mathieu que sans doute c’était la vérité : Lockhart n’était pas à la table des professeurs._

– Ça serait vraiment cool qu’il soit parti, rit Jason.   
– Sérieusement Jason, soupira Mathieu. Ce n’est pas la question.  
– En fait, s’il s’en va ça serait un peu comme si on avait gagné la guerre non ? Demanda Ethan.

_ Les autres garçons se regardèrent avant de rire._

– Ouais, tu n’as pas tort Ethan, approuva Nathanaël.   
– Je suis plutôt d’accord, sourit Haruto.

_ Le directeur de l’école se leva alors que le repas se finissait et que les élèves allaient se lever pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Il ne semblait pas content du tout et foudroya même les maraudeurs du regard. Alvin Smith le batteur remplaçant de l’équipe se pencha vers ses camarades fauteurs de trouble et demanda._

– Vous avez fait quelque chose ?   
– Pas récemment répondit Mathieu. Pourquoi ?   
– Parce que Dumbledore vous regarde comme s’il voulait vous assassiner, répondit Alvin.

_ Le directeur soupira alors avant de prendre la parole._

– Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que le professeur Lockhart n’assurera plus les cours de défense contre les forces du mal,

_ Un large sourire éclaira le visage des maraudeurs. Ils attendirent la suite du discours du directeur, ils se doutaient que le vieux sorcier ne s’arrêterait pas là._

– Le professeur Lockhart en a eu assez des farces ignobles de vos camarades qui se font appeler les maraudeurs.

_ Beaucoup d’élèves éclatèrent de rire. Nathanaël, Ethan, Jason, Mathieu et Haruto se levèrent pour saluer. Visiblement très fier de ce qu’ils avaient fait. Et beaucoup d’élèves applaudirent, même certains Serpentard, dont Drago. Le prince de Serpentard n’aimait pas du tout le professeur, et si les maraudeurs avaient fait en sorte qu’il s’en aille, alors ils méritaient ses applaudissements. Une fois qu’il eut ramené un semblant de calme dans la grande salle, le directeur reprit son discourt._

– Puisqu’il est évident que notre cher professeur est parti par la faute de cinq de nos élèves, je vais leur demander de me proposer chacun un sorcier qu’ils jugent capable de reprendre le poste laissé vacant, expliqua Dumbledore.

_ Les cinq garçons se regardèrent avant de sourire. Évidement qu’ils connaissaient des personnes compétentes, Nathanaël en avait deux en tête sans même avoir à réfléchir. De toute façon, n’importe qui serait à leurs yeux plus compétent que Lockhart. Et aucun membre du corps professoral ne pourrait le nier. Sauf peut-être le Dumbledore qui trouvait toujours à redire quand il s’agissait d’eux. Mais ce n’était pas comme s’ils prenaient l’avis du directeur en compte._

_ Alors qu’ils remontaient vers leur tour, ils entendirent la voix de Drago Malefoy qui les appelait._

– Je voulais vous féliciter, avoua le Serpentard.   
– Pourquoi ? Demanda Jason sceptique.   
– Pour nous avoir débarrassé de Lockhart.   
– Alors que depuis toujours tu nous détestes ? Demanda Mathieu.   
– Je ne vous déteste pas, répondit le blond. Seulement j’avoue que je n’ai pas vraiment le sens de l’humour.

_ Les maraudeurs se regardèrent avant de sourire._

– Bon, disons que c’est oublié décida Nathanaël.   
– Merci, répondit le blond. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que j’aime vos blagues par contre.   
– Aucun soucis, répondit Jason. Par contre, tu sais ce que c’est que la garde Serpentine ?  
– Un groupe créé par Ginny Weasley, répondit Drago. Elle vous hait comme elle haït son frère et Potter. Elle a trouvé tous les élèves de notre maison qui sont comme elle pour essayer de vous détruire.   
– Et toi ? Demanda Ethan timidement.   
– Moi ? Je ne suis pas assez idiot pour m’abaisser à ça, répondit Drago. Ils sont plutôt la honte de Serpentard.

_ C’est sur ces bonnes paroles que Drago reprit le chemin des cachots et les maraudeurs celui de leur tour. Ils devaient contacter Haruto pour voir s’il était partant pour faire une farce à Ginny. Même s’ils ne feraient rien avant le match Serdaigle / Poufsouffle à la fin du mois._


	12. Le Remplaçant de Lockhart

_ Cela faisait une semaine que Lockhart avait démissionné. Comme le directeur le leur avait demandé les maraudeurs avaient fait chacun au moins une suggestion pour le nouveau professeur. Même s’ils se doutaient que ce dernier ne devait pas en aimer la moitié. Mais le vieux sorcier ne pouvait pas dire que les fauteurs de trouble n’avaient pas fait ce qu’il leur avait demandé. En effet, pour s’assurer de cela les garçons étaient passé par leurs directeurs de maison. Étrangement le professeur Flitwick avait souri en voyant les noms écrit sur les parchemins qui lui furent remit._

_ Mais ce n’était pas la question qui faisait stresser Nathanaël et Jason. Non, c’était plutôt le match Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle qui allait avoir lieu ce matin même. Il s’agissait du premier match des deux garçons, qui n’avaient pas été pris dans leur équipe en première année comme Harry l’année précédente._

_ Durant leur voyage aux USA, Sirius avait offert un Nimbus 2001 à son fils. C’était son cadeau d’anniversaire en avance. Suite à cela Remus avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour garder son neveu adoptif les deux pieds sur terre. Au début Sirius ne savait pas trop quoi offrir à son fils cette année, mais il s’était décidé quand l’adolescent lui avait avoué qu’il voulait essayer d’entrer dans l’équipe de sa maison cette année. Et d’après Sirius, pour entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch, il fallait un bon balai._

_ Mais toujours est-il que Nathanaël avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il aimait le Quidditch et était à l’aise dans le ciel. Mais il avait tout de même peur. C’était encore pire que le jour de la première farce des maraudeurs. Ethan essayait de faire manger Nathanaël pendant que Mathieu s’occupait de Jason. Harry fini par se lever de table pour s’approcher des maraudeurs._

– Vous feriez mieux de laisser tomber, leur dit le faux survivant.   
– Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Mathieu calmement.   
– Parce que vu la tête de ces deux idiots il est évident qu’ils vont tomber dans les pommes, répondit Harry.

_ Mathieu et Ethan allaient se lever pour affronter Harry quand le préfet de Serdaigle intervint, s’interposant entre les maraudeurs et le petit roi de Gryffondor. Voyant qu’il risquait une colle s’il insistait Harry fit demi-tour avec ses larbins. L’équipe de Serdaigle se rassembla près de la table, ils se rendirent ensemble au vestiaire. Nathanaël et Jason restèrent proche, c’était leur façon à eux de se soutenir mutuellement. Les autres membres de l’équipe leur donnèrent une tape sur l’épaule. Ils comprenaient l’inquiétude des deux secondes années qui étaient les seuls à n’avoir jamais joué dans un stade._

_ En effet, plusieurs membres de leur équipe, si c’était leur première participation à un match pour l’équipe de leur maison étaient inscrits dans des clubs de Quidditch près de chez eux. Depuis quelques années, pour éviter les accidents avec des enfants sorciers voulant jouer au Quidditch dans leurs jardins, le bureau de jeux et sport magique avait créé des clubs juniors dans tout le pays. Ce qui était une innovation au niveau mondial. Nathanaël comptait d’ailleurs s’inscrire dans celui de Londres. Ludo Verpey prévoyait même d’organiser un tournoi pour les jeunes._

_ Les deux équipes entrèrent en même temps sur le terrain. Les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle applaudirent avec enthousiasme l’entrée des joueurs sur le terrain. Mais les Serpentard eux bien évidement les huèrent avec force. Comme toujours c’était Lee Jordan qui commentait le match. Mme Bibine la professeure de Vol arbitrait la rencontre._

_ Dès que le coup de sifflet retentit, les joueurs s’élevèrent et le souafle suivit quelques secondes après. Lee Jordan l’ami des jumeaux Weasley s’occupait des commentaires. Et visiblement il allait s’en donner à cœur joie._

– Et c’est parti ! S’exclama Jordan. Valdez s’empare du souafle ! Il file vers les buts secondés par Black et Wesker !

_ Justin passa la balle à Nathanaël quand l’un des poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle lui fonça dessus. Le brun dut faire un looping pour éviter un cognard et un autre poursuiveur. Alors qu’il était au point culminant de sa boucle le garçon envoya le souafle vers Daphné la troisième poursuiveuse de l’équipe._

– Oh ! C’est une passe superbe de Black ! Voilà un garçon qui sait voler ! S’écria Lee Jordan.

_ Pendant plusieurs minutes Lee se répandit en éloges sur la façon dont Nathanaël volait. Il loua également les talents des joueurs de Poufsouffle. Étrangement, Lee Jordan était assez impartial dans ses commentaires. Sauf quand il parlait de Nathanaël ou de Jason, vu qu’il adorait les fauteurs de trouble le Gryffondor exagérait tout en ce qui les concernait._

_ Le match dura un long moment, Nathanaël eu l’impression de faire au moins une centaine d’allers-retours. Jason avait mal à l’épaule à force de jouer de la batte. Durant un temps mort de Poufsouffle pour cause de blessure légère, Nathanaël s’appuya sur le manche de son balai hors d’haleine. La blessure en question n’était pas grave, un poursuiveur était seulement sonné à cause d’un cognard en pleine tête._

_ Il fallut en tout deux longues heures pour que le match se finisse enfin. Se concluant par la victoire de Serdaigle d’une courte tête. 250 à 210. Cho avait réussi à prendre le vif juste sous le nez de Cédric Diggory l’attrapeur de Poufsouffle. Les bleus et bronze entourèrent leur attrapeuse en riant. Ils étaient réellement heureux d’avoir gagné, même si l’écart de score n’était pas très grand._

_ Mathieu, Ethan et Haruto retrouvèrent les joueurs de Serdaigle à la sortie de leur vestiaire pour les féliciter d’avoir aussi bien joué. Après que les sportifs aient pris une bonne douche, ils retournèrent vers la grande salle pour le repas de midi. Généralement les maraudeurs ne se pressaient pas pour les repas, mais cette fois c’était différent. Dumbledore allait annoncer qui replacerait Lockhart pour le reste de l’année. Ils avaient vraiment hâte de savoir qui le directeur avait réussi à convaincre et si la personne en question faisait partie des suggestions qu’ils avaient faites._

_ Chacun s’assit à sa table pour ne pas vexer encore plus Dumbledore. Le professeur Flitwick leur avait expliqué que le directeur voulait les interdire de Quidditch après la démission de Lockhart. Mais le responsable de Serdaigle s’y était formellement opposé. Le premier match de la saison était bien trop proche et la maison Serdaigle n’avait pas le temps de refaire des sélections. Ce serait désavantager une maison juste à cause d’un professeur qui n’avait pas le sens de l’humour et la volonté de s’imposer à des adolescents turbulents._

_ Dumbledore se leva calmement quand tous les élèves furent assis à leurs tables. Il sembla d’ailleurs assez surpris de voir Haruto avec les Gryffondor et non pas avec les Serdaigle. Il ne fit cependant pas de commentaires et ignora royalement les fauteurs de troubles._

– Jeunes gens, comme vous le savez, le professeur Lockhart a démissionné de son poste. Tout cela, car il ne pouvait plus supporter le manque de respect de certains de vos camarades. Pour ne pas gonfler leurs egos je ne vais pas les nommer.

_ Cette simple phrase fit se tourner tous les regards vers les maraudeurs qui souriaient avec fierté. Mais Dumbledore reprit son discours sans se soucier des regards sur les fauteurs de trouble._

– J’ai heureusement réussi à trouver un nouveau professeur qui a accepté de vous faire cours, au moins jusqu’à la fin de l’année scolaire. Il s’agit d’un auror du ministère, il nous a généreusement été prêté pour réparer les problèmes causés. Il s’agit de Sirius Black.

_ À ce simple nom, les maraudeurs se levèrent en criant victoire. Sirius qui venait d’entrer dans la grande salle reçu son fils dans les bras quelques secondes plus tard. Le directeur ne semblait pas du tout content. L’auror savait que le vieux sorcier avait essayé de faire changer la décision, mais le ministère avait insisté pour envoyer Sirius. Le vieil homme cria à Nathanaël de retourner s’asseoir, mais ses protestations furent couvertes par les acclamations des trois quarts des élèves de l’école._

– Salut fiston, sourit Sirius.   
– Je n’avais jamais envisagé que ça pourrait être toi, répondit le brun.   
– Dumbledore ne le voulait pas vraiment non plus, mais il a dit par hasard que tout était de ta faute alors le directeur du bureau des auror a répondu que je devais réparer tes erreurs.

_ Cela fit bien rire Nathanaël, Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et alla rejoindre la table des professeurs. Un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Il se souvenait de tant de choses qui étaient arrivées dans cette salle avec James et Remus. L’auror occultait volontairement Peter, il ne voulait plus penser au traître. Et si jamais il le trouvait l’auror était sûr qu’il aurait du mal à ne pas tuer le rat pour ce qu’il avait fait._

_ Rogue semblait sur le point d’exploser tellement il était en colère. Lui qui avait toujours voulu ce poste. Il aurait tellement voulu s’occuper des cours de défense pendant que Dumbledore trouvait quelqu’un pour le poste de professeur de potion. Mais finalement, le maître des potions rongea son frein, se disant qu’il pourrait ainsi prouver que Sirius était un père incompétent qui passait son temps à apprendre des idioties à son fils._

_ Le déjeuner se passa plutôt bien, si l’on omet le fait que la plupart des élèves préférèrent discuter de Sirius Black plutôt que de manger. Mais ça c’était leur problème, pas celui des enseignants._

– Je suis trop content que Sirius soit notre nouveau professeur, sourit Mathieu. Lui au moins on est sûr qu’il sait de quoi il parle.   
– Tout à fait d’accord, approuva un Serdaigle de quatrième année.   
– En plus c’est un sorcier trop cool ! S’exclama une première année chez les bleus et bronze.

_ Nathanaël était vraiment fier de son père. Une étrange conversation avec Mathieu lui revint à l’esprit. L’année précédente, le garçon aux yeux d’ambre avait demandé à son ami ce qu’il pensait de son père biologique. Nathanaël avait été incapable de répondre. Il ne connaissait pas James Potter. Le garçon savait que l’homme était son père, mais il n’avait aucun souvenir de lui._

_ Par contre, il se souvenait très bien du moment où il avait fait ses premiers par les bras tendus vers Sirius qui lui souriait. Il se souvenait aussi que Remus lui avait dit que son premier mot n’avait pas était papa ou maman comme tous les autres enfants. Non, la première chose qu’il avait dite, c’était Patmol. Enfin à peu près, ça ressemblait plutôt à la façon dont il le dirait aujourd’hui avec une patate entière dans la bouche. Il se souvenait également très bien que c’était Sirius qui le consolait quand il se blessait, lui qui racontait des histoires le soir. Alors James Potter était peut-être son père biologique, mais Sirius avait plus été un père pour lui._

_ Haruto vint trouver ses amis à la fin du repas, un grand sourire aux lèvres. En le regardant approcher Nathanaël ne put s’empêcher de trouver le japonais vraiment mignon. Ce que préférait l’aigle c’était ses grands yeux améthyste qui s’assombrissaient quand il était en colère ou concentré. Souvent le brun se disait que son ami ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine qu’on pourrait briser d’une simple pichenette. Et pourtant le japonais était loin d’être faible._

– Je commence avec défense cette après-midi, sourit le japonais.   
– T’as de la chance, répondit Ethan. Nous on ne l’a pas avant demain presque en fin de journée.

_ Le japonais sourit, salua ses amis et quitta la grande salle. Harry les intercepta alors qu’ils allaient sortir du château pour se rendre à leur cour de botanique. Le petit roi de Gryffondor, le roux et miss-je-sais-tout se trouvaient entre eux et la grande porte._

– Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait Black, mais je suis surpris. Réussir à faire en sorte que ton père prenne la place de Lockhart, ricana le brun.   
– J’ai juste donné cette idée au directeur, répondit Nathanaël. Maintenant je me doute que Dumbledore n’a sûrement pas choisit mon père de son plein gré. Bien qu’il soit sans aucun doute la seule personne capable de nous contrôler.

_ Cette simple réponse fit grincer les dents des trois Gryffondor. Ils pensaient visiblement que Nathanaël allait se vanter de voir son père prendre le poste de professeur. Du moins, c’était la réaction qu’Harry avait essayé de déclencher. Il détestait vraiment quand ses ennemis déjouaient ses pièges. Et c’était presque toujours le cas des Maraudeurs._

– Je ne compte pas vous faire de cadeaux, leur dit le survivant officiel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Malefoy vous laisse tranquille alors qu’il n’arrête pas de me chercher, mais je trouverais. Et je vous ferais également payer pour toutes les blagues idiotes que vous avez faites.

_ Ne laissant pas le temps aux maraudeurs de répondre les trois Gryffondor remontèrent vers les étages supérieurs. Nathanaël soupira, blasé des menaces incessantes de son jumeau. Ethan trembla légèrement, se demandant ce que le Gryffondor allait bien pouvoir inventer pour les mettre dans le pétrin. Mathieu préféra ignorer les menaces, il répondrait aux idées du survivant quand le Gryffondor aurait une idée. Et Jason trouva le moyen d’en rire, comme d’habitude._

Devant la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

_ Les Gryffondor de seconde année étaient déjà installés dans la salle de classe, tous sauf Harry et ses larbins bien évidement. Mais le survivant avait pris l’habitude d’être en retard à ce cours. Sans doute parce que Lockhart le laissait toujours faire depuis le début de l’année. Sirius fini par arriver. Beaucoup furent surprit de le voir vêtu comme un moldu, avec un jean noir et un pull à coll roulé rouge sombre._

_ Sirius s’assit sur son bureau et laissa son regard gris orage dériver sur les visages de ses élèves. Un puissant sentiment de nostalgie l’envahit quand il pensa au fait qu’il avait été un élève et s’était assis sur l’une de ces chaises inconfortables._

– Bon, commença-t-il. Je vais donc replacer Gilderoy Lockhart qui était votre professeur jusqu’à il y a peu. Je garderais pour moi mon opinion le concernant, car elle n’est pas très flatteuse.

_ Les élèves ne répliquèrent pas, même les filles qui étaient en admiration devant Lockhart avant son départ._

– Bon, j’ai eu l’occasion d’ouvrir l’un de vos livres, et je dois dire qu’ils ne disent pas grand-chose sur les créatures maléfiques. Alors je vais essayer de vous ne trouvez un livre plus complet.

_ Sirius pensa enfin à faire l’appel calmement. Les élèves lui répondaient souvent avec enthousiasme. Trop heureux qu’ils étaient d’avoir un auror réputé comme professeur. Vu qu’il n’avait pas de livre de cours correct, le nouveau professeur commença à leur parler d’une créature commune et peu dangereuse qui infestait souvent les vieux greniers. Vingt minutes après le début du cours, Harry entra dans la salle de classe avec ses larbins. Sans la moindre excuse le garçon la traversa pour aller s’asseoir avec Ron et Hermione. Si la jeune fille semblait très gênée, le roux et le brun ne semblaient pas du tout embarrassés par leur comportement. Un sourire très canin étira les lèvres de l’auror. Il se tut, et s’approcha calmement du soi-disant survivant._

– Eh bien, Messieurs Potter, Weasley et Miss Granger nous font enfin la grâce de leur présence, ricana Sirius.

_ Harry ne répondit pas, mais il fixa calmement son professeur dans les yeux, comme s’il n’avait rien à se reprocher. Sur le visage du jeune garçon qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau au défunt ami de Sirius, s’étirait un rictus très suffisant. Un rictus comme l’auror n’en avait jamais vu sur les lèvres de James durant leur scolarité._

– Bon, alors vous et vos camarades vont se lever et faire des excuses pour être arrivé en retard à mon cours, demanda calmement Sirius.

_ Il n’y avait rien de provoquant dans cette demande. C’était même totalement légitime, de simples excuses et Sirius n’insisterait pas le moins du monde. Il n’était pas là pour dégonfler la tête du fils de Lily. Lui était là pour donner un cours. Rien de plus._

– Je ne ferais pas d’excuses, répondit Harry. Vous n’êtes pas notre professeur.

_ Le ton sec du garçon fit froncer les sourcils de Sirius. Mais l’auror s’astreignit au plus grand calme, Il se redressa et fixa Harry dans les yeux._

– Bon, alors voyons ce que je vais faire de vous.   
– Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.   
– Parce que comme l’a annoncé Dumbledore au déjeuner, je remplace Lockhart. Du coup, j’ai tout pouvoir dans cette salle de classe.   
– Et vous allez faire quoi ? Ricana Harry peu convaincu.   
– Oh ! Seulement retirer vingt points à chacun d’entre vous, et vous coller tous les trois, répondit Sirius.   
– C’est tout ? Demanda Ron surprit par la clémence du professeur.

_ Pour toute réponse Sirius ricana. Il était beaucoup plus doué que la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard pour trouver des punitions. Sauf peut-être Severus Rogue le sadique maître des Potions._

– Mais ce n’est pas moi qui vous ferais faire cette retenue, continua Sirius. Vous irez aider Hagrid dans ses taches de garde-chasse samedi prochain.   
– Quoi ! Vous n’avez pas le droit ! S’écria Harry.   
– Oh ! Mais si, répondit Sirius. Ça m’est arrivé assez souvent quand j’étais moi-même élève. Mais contrairement à vous j’ai toujours adoré ses retenues dans la forêt interdite. Vous auriez vraiment dû vous excuser M Potter. Je vous aurais laissé tranquille et ça se serait terminé sur ça. Mauvais choix stratégique.

_ Harry regarda Sirius retourner à son bureau et écrire quelque chose sur un parchemin. Quand il eut fini, il se redressa et regarda les élèves qui lui faisaient face._

– Voyons voir… M Finnigan, pourriez-vous aller porter ce message au professeur McGonagall je vous prie ? Demanda Sirius.   
– Je vais être collé aussi ? Demanda le garçon.   
– Non, absolument pas, le rassura l’auror. Mais je ne fais pas confiance à M Potter et ses camarades pour transmettre ce parchemin si je venais à le leur confier.

_ Rassuré, Seamus se leva, alla chercher le mot que lui tendait Sirius et sortit de la salle de classe pour se rendre auprès du professeur de métamorphose et responsable de la maison Gryffondor._

_ Ignorant totalement Harry, Ron et Hermione, Sirius reprit son cours posant parfois des questions. Mais sans jamais interroger la brune qui bien sûr connaissait toujours les réponses. Haruto lui était émerveillé par la façon dont Sirius avait géré la situation sans s’énerver. Puis, il s’était rappelé qu’il était le père de Nathanaël et se dit qu’il devait avoir appris depuis longtemps à rester de marbre devant beaucoup de situations._

_ Le survivant était vexé comme un pou et boudait dans son coin, croyant ennuyer Sirius qui ne demandait que ça. Pour lui une heure ou Harry n’ouvrait pas la bouche devait être un véritable paradis._

_ Finalement, une fille en eu assez du cours et demanda à Sirius en quoi consistait le travail d’auror. Un peu surprit l’ancien Gryffondor fini par sourire et répondit aux questions sur son travail. Haruto hésitait lui à poser une autre question à propos d’un détail que lui avait révélé Nathanaël. Il finit cependant par lever la main._

– Oui euh… Désolé je n’ai pas retenu ton prénom.   
– Je suis Haruto, répondit le japonais. Dites, je me demandais, on m’a dit que vous viviez avec un loup-garou. Comment c’est, je veux dire dans la vie de tous les jours ?

_ Sirius regarda Haruto, mais fini par répondre, expliquant que dans la vie journalière, un loup-garou était quelqu’un de tout à fait normal. Hormis le fait qu’il avait des sens plus développés qu’un humain normal. L’homme ne prononça pas le nom de Remus. Mais il expliqua l’irritabilité et la fatigue à l’approche de la pleine lune, ainsi que quelques jours après._

_ La discussion sur les lycans se poursuivit jusqu’à la sonnerie de fin de cours. Sirius salua les Gryffondor et leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée. Visiblement ravis les élèves saluèrent l’auror également et quittèrent la salle dans le calme. Même Harry qui était en train de discuter avec ses amis pour trouver un moyen d’éviter la retenue que leur avait donné le nouveau professeur._

_ Sirius soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, soulagé. Ça c’était mieux passé que ce qu’il avait prévu avec le survivant. Restait à savoir comment les Serpentard allaient réagir à sa manière de faire cours. Mais il avait déjà prévu de rester impartial, en espérant que cela lui éviterait des crises. Et il avait aussi hâte de voir comment son fils adoré et ses amis allaient réagir à sa présence dans le château. Mais pour ça il allait devoir attendre un peu. Pour l’instant il avait cours avec une classe de Poufsouffle de quatrième année._


	13. Sentiments et Enlèvement

_ Les maraudeurs avaient discuté le soir même de l’arrivée de Sirius pour savoir ce qu’ils allaient faire, confortablement installés dans la salle sur demande. Nathanaël soutenait qu’il fallait qu’ils fassent quelque chose pour fêter l’arrivée de Patmol. Ou son retour à Poudlard, c’était selon le point de vue. Mathieu et Ethan étaient un peu sceptiques, mais avaient fini par céder devant les yeux d’oisillon tombé du nid de Nathanaël. Et puis, cela faisait longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas fait parler d’eux. Il serait sans doute bien de rappeler à Dumbledore pourquoi il les détestait. Haruto avait souri à son ami et accepté de l’aider dans son projet dès le départ._

– Sérieusement Nexus, t’est toujours d’accord avec Darkness, rit Jason. Des fois je me demande même pourquoi on te demande ton avis.   
– Lightning sérieusement, soupira le japonais. Je ne dis pas oui parce que c’est Darkness qui propose. Juste parce que je suis d’accord.

_ Pour toute réponse le blond éclata de rire. Hilarité qui redoubla devant la magnifique couleur rouge qu’avaient prises les joues de Nathanaël. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Jason faisait ce genre d’insinuation, et à chaque fois Haruto en riait pendant que le fils de Sirius s’empourprait. À chaque fois le brun était extrêmement gêné par les remarques de Jason. Gêne qui était sans doute due au fait que le jeune Black avait un petit faible pour son camarade, sans oser se l’avouer à lui-même. Et encore moins au principal intéressé._

_ Le blond rit encore un moment. Puis il vint s’installer dans les fauteuils qu’avait créé la salle sur demande pour discuter calmement de ce qu’ils allaient faire. Finalement, c’est l’idée d’Ethan qui fut retenue. Comme il n’était pas encore trop tard, les garçons commencèrent à travailler. Finalement, ce qu’ils avaient en tête n’était pas très difficile et ce fut prêt pour le lendemain. Ils ne voulaient pas humilier le nouveau professeur, juste lui souhaiter la bienvenue, cela demandait donc moins de travail._

_ Le lendemain, toute la journée, les maraudeurs furent très excités. Tous purent deviner qu’ils avaient préparé quelque chose. Mais personne n’osa leur poser de questions, car les Serdaigle préféraient attendre pour voir quelle surprise les troubles fêtes avaient préparés. Quand l’heure du cours de défense arriva, Nathanaël sautillait presque tellement il avait hâte de voir la tête de son père. Ses amis essayèrent de le calmer un tant soit peu pour que le garçon ne se trahisse pas auprès de leur nouveau professeur et cible du jour._

_ Sirius fini par les faire entrer dans la salle de classe. Les maraudeurs s’installèrent calmement au milieu des autres élèves. Ni au fond de la classe, ni au premier rang. Sirius remarqua le sourire de son fils et devina tout de suite que quelque chose allait lui tomber dessus. Avec un calme sourire l’auror se pencha les deux mains sur la table de son fils._

– Bon, les garçons qu’est-ce que vous avez préparé ? Demanda Sirius.   
– Mais rien du tout, répondit Nathanaël avec un grand sourire innocent.   
– Mais bien sûr, je vais te croire, ricana Sirius. Enfin… Je verrais bien.

_ Les Maraudeurs ricanèrent dans le dos de Sirius, ce que bien évidement l’auror entendit. Mais il savait aussi que son fils ne lui dirait pas ce qu’il avait préparé avec ses amis. Il ne le verrait que quand ça lui tomberait dessus. Mais il doutait que son fils lui fasse quelque chose de méchant ou d’humiliant. Il pensait même qu’il allait bien rire quand il comprendrait._

_ Sirius avait demandé à Dumbledore de faire commander de nouveaux livres pour lui, les parents devraient renvoyer la somme au collège plus tard. Il avait demandé cela quand il était arrivé à l’école et le lendemain il les avait eus. Après qu’il eut fini de questionner son fils l’auror fit passer les livres à ses élèves._

– Au vu de ce qui est arrivé à vos camarades, je me suis dit que ça vous rassurerait d’étudier les serpents magiques, expliqua Sirius. Le symbole de Serpentard étant un serpent. J’ai pensé que ça pourrait vous plaire.

_ Et effectivement les élèves semblèrent ravis de l’initiative de leur professeur. D’un coup de baguette Sirius plongea la salle dans le noir. Le projecteur qui se trouvait dans une armoire lévita pour se poser sur une table que l’auror avait fait apparaître au milieu de l’allée centrale, juste en face du tableau noir. Mais au lieu des images de serpent que Sirius avait préparé la veille, ce furent des photos de familles qui furent projetées._

_ Les élèves ne purent s’empêcher de faire des commentaires sur les photos qui défilaient. Plusieurs photos d’anniversaire de Nathanaël étaient présentes. Dont l’une qui avait était prise pour les quatre ans du garçon. L’enfant avait attaqué le gâteau avec ses mains et en avait mis partout, même et surtout dans les cheveux de son père._

_ Les élèves rirent devant les photos qui défilaient. Sirius lui-même riait de bon cœur. Il aurait pu se fâcher, n’importe quel professeur se serait énervé. Mais lui trouvait juste la chose totalement adorable. Cela faisait des années qu’il n’avait plus ouvert les albums photo, et il n’y avait rien de ridiculisant à regarder des photos de son fils petit en souriant avec tendresse._

_ La dernière diapositive était un message : « Bienvenu parmi nous… Enfin », Sirius se tourna vers les maraudeurs. Il souriait toujours comme un père fier de son fils. Ce que les élèves trouvaient étrange, mais en même temps rafraîchissant. Pour une fois ils avaient un professeur qui savait s’amuser. Ou alors il en avait tellement l’habitude chez lui qu’il ne s’énervait plus du tout._

– Joli, rit Sirius. J’avoue que je ne l’ai pas vu venir celle-là. Remplacer les diapos par des photos, j’aime bien.   
– C’est Ethan qui a eu l’idée, répondit fièrement Nathanaël.   
– Et bien bravo. Maintenant, vous devez comprendre que je dois vous punir, j’ai promis à Remus.   
– Oh là, sourit Nathanaël. Vaut mieux que tu la tiennes cette promesse, parce que sinon on va en voir de toutes les couleurs pendant les vacances.

_ Sirius ricana, il était tout à fait d’accord avec son fils. Le loup-garou pouvait être terrifiant quand il le voulait. Le nouveau professeur réfléchit un peu pour décider de la punition des cinq garçons. Car il se doutait qu’Haruto le nouveau maraudeur qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de rencontrer réellement était impliqué._

– Bon, je sais que ça va vous amuser plus qu’autre chose mais bon… Je vais vous donner une retenue samedi soir avec Hagrid. Normalement vous la ferez avec Potter et sa clique. Vous pourrez trouver de quoi les faire chanter comme ça, ricana le professeur.

_ Nathanaël se redressa, manifestant sa joie de manière bien visible. Lui n’avait pas peur de la forêt, contrairement à beaucoup d’élèves. Les trois autres Serdaigle souriaient avec amusement._

– Bien sûr, votre ami Haruto qui je n’en doute pas a participé est puni aussi, les prévint Sirius.   
– Pas de soucis, si tu l’avais pas fait il aurait été jaloux, ricana Nathanaël.   
– Nath, s’il te plaît ne me tutoie pas pendant les cours, soupira Sirius.   
– Pas de soucis, rit le brun en saluant comme les militaires moldu.

_ Le reste du cours se passa sans accrocs. Les maraudeurs se tinrent tranquilles et répondirent même aux questions qu’on leur posait. Le cours idéal en un mot. Sirius était vraiment un bon professeur, tous les élèves de la classe furent fascinés par la leçon sur les serpents magiques. L’auror leur donna d’ailleurs une liste des espèces les plus communes et également des plus rares. Il leur demanda pour le cours suivant de choisir un serpent parmi ceux qu’il avait listé et de faire des recherches dessus. Le tout était noté bien évidement._

_ Nathanaël et ses amis quittèrent la salle de classe avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Les quatre Serdaigle retrouvèrent Haruto dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Le Gryffondor vint à leur rencontre, curieux de savoir comment s’était passé leur cours de défense avec Sirius._

– Alors ? Demanda le japonais. Il a aimé notre farce ?  
– Il a adoré, rit Nathanaël. Pour nous récompenser il nous offre une excursion dans la forêt interdite.   
– Ouais ! S’exclama Jason. En plus on sera avec Hagrid.

_ Les professeurs regardèrent Sirius qui haussa les épaules. Ce qu’ils lui avaient fait n’était pas humiliant, ça avait juste retardé un peu son cours, rien de bien grave. Les seuls professeurs qui ne furent pas d’accord avec l’idée de la discipline de Sirius se furent Rogue et Dumbledore. Les autres trouvèrent au contraire l’auror plutôt juste, contrairement à ce qu’ils avaient attendu de lui. Bon sauf peut-être en ce qui concernait le choix la punition de son fils et de ses amis. Visiblement il les avait plus récompensés que punis. Mais vu que dans l’absolu une retenue dans la forêt interdite avec le garde-chasse restait une punition, personne ne pouvait rien dire. Même si les élèves punis étaient plus que ravis de leur sort._

_ Le samedi soir, les élèves punis se retrouvèrent le grand hall, juste devant la grande porte donnant sur le parc qui était lieu du rendez-vous avec Hagrid. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Haruto s’y trouvaient déjà, assis sur les marches du grand escalier de marbre. Les quatre Serdaigle descendirent quelques minutes plus tard, de larges sourires aux lèvres._

_ Haruto savait que le survivant avait essayé de faire sauter la retenue, mais le professeur McGonagall s’était rangé à l’avis de Sirius. Le refus de la responsable de Gryffondor avait mis le survivant dans une colère noire. Il n’avait pas arrêté de tempêter contre Patmol depuis ce qui avait passablement agacé les jumeaux Weasley qui envisageaient de lui jouer un tour pour qu’il trouve un autre sujet de plainte._

– Bonsoir les enfants, salua Hagrid.

_ Les maraudeurs entourèrent le garde-chasse pour lui poser des questions sur ce qu’ils allaient faire pendant cette retenue. Ron et Hermione tremblaient de tous leurs membres, Harry lui affichait un air de défi évident. Il obéit tout de même quand Hagrid lui demanda de se lever. Le Gryffondor ne voulait pas que le demi-géant ne le fasse se lever de force, il avait trop peur de se faire casser le bras. Mais il refusa de lui adresser la parole en signe de protestation._

– Bon, commença Hagrid. Nous allons devoir aller dans la forêt, dans le but de remettre en liberté un animal.   
– Je ne vois pas en quoi vous avez besoin de nous pour ça ! S’exclama Harry.   
– J’ai besoin de vous, car il s’agit d’une chatte sauvage et qu’elle a eu des petits. Vous allez donc m’aider à les porter, répondit Hagrid. Ensuite nous prendront quelques plantes pour le professeur Rogue.

_ Le demi-géant donna à chacun des garçons et à la jeune fille une caisse. Le garde-chasse lui s’occupait de la mère. Les chats sauvages qui vivaient dans la forêt interdite avaient été modifiés par la magie des lieux. Ils avaient la taille de tigres mais gardaient le comportement et le caractère des chats communs. La chatte blessée qu’avait trouvé Hagrid avait mis au monde six chatons pendant sa convalescence dans la cabane du garde-chasse._

_ Il demanda à Ron, Harry, Haruto, Jason, Mathieu et Ethan de porter les caisses qui contenaient les chattons. Le demi-géant portait la caisse contenant la mère qui visiblement n’était pas contente d’avoir été séparée de sa progéniture. Elle feulait et se débattait dans la boite qui protégeait Hagrid de ses griffes et de ses crocs._

_ Harry aurait bien voulu protester, mais Hagrid ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il lui fourra la boite dans les bras sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut la même chose avec Ron. Les maraudeurs eux furent ravis de prendre les boites. Seuls Hermione et Nathanaël ne portaient rien. Hagrid leur demanda donc d’éclairer le chemin vu qu’il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même avec une lanterne._

_ Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la clairière où le garde-chasse avait prévu de relâcher les animaux. Les caisses furent déposées au centre de ladite clairière, les élèves et le demi-géant se cachèrent dans les buissons et derrière les arbres. Hermione pointa alors sa baguette sur les cubes de bois et prononça une formule. Les caisses s’ouvrirent seules libérant leurs occupants. Les chats filèrent comme un seul homme vers les broussailles pour y disparaître sans laisser la moindre trace. Harry se redressa imité par Ron et Hermione. Bien vite tout le monde fut debout._

– Bon, on a fait le sale boulot, on peut y aller maintenant, soupira le Gryffondor.   
– Désolé Harry, mais il nous reste encore quelques petites choses à faire. Le professeur Rogue a besoin de plantes et il va falloir que nous en prenions avant de rentrer, répondit le garde-chasse.

_ Harry jura et insulta le professeur de potion Les maraudeurs s’étaient séparés pour couvrir plus de terrain et trouver également plus de plantes. Hagrid surveillait ce que faisaient les adolescents. Il eut beau demander à Harry et Ron d’aider, les deux garçons refusèrent obstinément._

_ Ethan fit un clin d’œil à ses amis et disparu dans les fourrés. Harry et Ron sursautèrent en entendant un grondement sourd derrière eux. Les maraudeurs devinèrent qu’il s’agissait en réalité de l’albinos sous sa forme de tigre. Le garçon était revenu à sa place avant qu’Hagrid n’atteigne le buisson près du survivant et de son ami._

– Joli Stark, ricana Jason.   
– Merci Lightning, répondit Ethan.

_ Le blond et l’albinos continuèrent chacun à leur tour à faire peur à Harry et Ron qui refusaient d’aider à la tâche. Mathieu lui était concentré sur sa tâche, pendant que Nathanaël et Haruto étaient dans leur coin. Heureusement que Jason ne s’en était pas rendu compte sinon le blond aurait encore fait des allusions._

_ Hagrid fini par en avoir assez et décida qu’il était temps de rentrer. Ce qui soulagea Harry et Ron qu’Ethan et Jason n’avaient pas arrêté d’effrayer pendant toute la durée de la cueillette. Bien évidemment le demi-géant avait remarqué le manège des deux fauteurs de troubles. Mais il n’avait rien dit, car l’attitude des deux Gryffondor l’ennuyait énormément. Et comme il ne pouvait pas enlever de points aux deux Gryffondor il avait laissé faire pour compenser._

_ Il était très tard quand le garde-chasse et les élèves quittèrent le couvert des arbres, la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Harry, Ron et Hermione n’attendirent pas l’autorisation pour repartir vers le château. Les maraudeurs eux remercièrent Hagrid avant de suivre leurs camarades. Ethan et Jason étaient épuisés à cause des farces qu’ils avaient faites à Harry et Ron. Mathieu rangeait discrètement des plantes qu’il avait prises pour lui dans la sacoche qu’il avait apportée. Nathanaël et Haruto eux ne disaient rien, le brun regardait le château rêveur, et le japonais lui regardait les étoiles en marchant, se laissant guider par son ami._

_ Le groupe fini par se scinder en deux. Les quatre Serdaigle prirent le chemin de leur tour pendant que le Gryffondor retournait à la sienne. Rien de bien exceptionnel. Ils se souhaitèrent la bonne nuit et commencèrent à monter les marches en somnolant. Les garçons se mirent au lit tout de suite et s’endormirent sans difficulté._

_ Le lendemain, les quatre Serdaigle descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner plus tard que d’habitude. Le dimanche était un peu leur jour de repos. Celui où ils faisaient la grâce matinée. Il devait être dix heures du matin. Contrairement à leurs camarades ils étaient très bien réveillés et discutaient avec entrain. Jason avait eu une nouvelle idée de farce pendant la nuit et avait tout noté sur un parchemin pour éviter d’oublier son idée géniale. Qui se trouva être totalement irréalisable à leur niveau de connaissance en magie. Sauf peut-être avec l’aide des jumeaux Weasley. Nathanaël était sûr que les deux rouquins seraient ravis de leur venir en aide._

_ Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner, en sortant de la grande salle, ils furent surpris de ne pas être rejoint par Haruto. Il était peu probable que le japonais soit encore endormi. Pas à onze heures du matin, même un dimanche. De plus, Kurama était descendu pour venir se blottir sur les genoux de Nathanaël._

– Je vais essayer de le joindre, décida Mathieu.

_ Le garçon sortit le miroir à double sens que leur avait offert Remus l’année précédente pour noël. Une fois à l’abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes l’adolescent aux yeux d’ambre appela son ami. Mais le miroir resta inerte, aucune réponse ne parvint._

– Sérieux ? S’inquiéta tout de suite Jason. Ce n’est pas possible… Il devrait déjà être levé.  
– Je suis d’accord avec toi Lightning, murmura Nathanaël visiblement bouleversé.   
– Il a peut-être laissé le miroir dans le dortoir, essaya de les rassurer Ethan. Contrairement à nous il n’a sans doute pas l’habitude de penser au miroir. On peut aller voir si vous voulez.

_ L’albinos avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Nathanaël. Lui avait vu la terreur qui avait brillé dans les yeux indigo du garçon quand Haruto n’avait pas répondu à l’appel de Mathieu._

_ Les quatre Serdaigle se séparèrent pour essayer de retrouver leur ami. Ils cherchèrent pendant des heures, même dans la salle sur demande. Ils finissent par se réunir dans leur dortoir pour en parler. Nathanaël tremblait de tous ses membres et menaçait de fondre en larme à tout moment._

– Oh mais quel idiot ! S’exclama soudain le brun.

_ Il se redresse pour sortir de sa poche sur laquelle il s’était assis la carte du maraudeur. Mathieu se frappa le front de la main, Jason se traita haut et fort d’idiot, et Ethan s’excusa de ne pas y avoir pensé._

– Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, prononça calmement Nathanaël.

_ Pendant une dizaine de minutes les garçons scrutèrent la carte à la recherche du nom de leur ami. Mais ils furent incapables de le trouver. Et pourtant ils avaient fait rajouter les endroits qu’ils avaient découvert l’année précédente, comme les salles ou étaient caché la pierre philosophale. Là les adolescents commencèrent légèrement à paniquer._

_ D’un commun accord ils décidèrent d’aller voir la responsable de la maison Gryffondor, le professeur McGonagall. En les voyant arriver tous les quatre, Nathanaël en larme, la sorcière comprit qu’il devait s’agir de quelque chose de grave. Car jamais elle n’avait vu le leader des maraudeurs pleurer ainsi. Même l’année précédente après l’épisode de la pierre._

– Asseyez-vous jeunes gens, leur demanda la sorcière. Dites-moi ce qu’il se passe.   
– C’est Haruto, répondit Mathieu. Il n’était pas au petit-déjeuner, sur le coup on ne s’est pas inquiété, mais…   
– On a essayé de le trouver mais… hésita Ethan.

_ Minerva McGonagall n’aurait pas cru n’importe quel élève. Mais les maraudeurs ne blagueraient tout de même pas sur une chose aussi importante. Leurs prédécesseurs ne l’auraient jamais fait, et ils suivaient ce chemin. De plus, Nathanaël semblait extrêmement bouleversé._

– Il doit se trouver quelque part dans l’école, essaya de les rassurer la professeure.   
– Non, répondit Nathanaël. On a un moyen infaillible de le savoir. Il n’est pas dans les endroits connus du château. Cela incluant les salles souterraines où se trouvait la pierre l’année dernière.   
– Me direz-vous comment vous savez cela ?   
– Non, répondit Jason fermement. C’est un secret, on a promis à M Black de ne jamais en parler. Là on est déjà très limite avec notre promesse alors…   
– Je comprends, répondit McGonagall. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

_ Les garçons la remercièrent en quittant le bureau. Pendant que Mathieu allait à la bibliothèque, que Jason allait voler Ethan et Nathanaël remontèrent dans la tour de Serdaigle. Le brun se laissa tomber sur son lit tremblant._

– Stark ?   
– Qu’est ce qui ne va pas Darkness ?   
– Tu pourrais garder un secret ?  
– Bien évidement ! Vas-y, je ne dirais rien à personne.   
– Je crois… Je crois que j’ai un faible pour Haruto, avoua le brun à mi-voix.

_ L’albinos ne dit rien, préférant ne pas juger son ami. Il garderait son secret et le soutiendrait autant que possible. C’était ça un ami._


	14. Le Chemin de la Chambre des Secrets

_ Cela faisait deux jours qu’Haruto ne s’était pas montré. Le professeur McGonagall ne leur avait pas dit ce qu’elle savait, mais les maraudeurs avaient des idées. Mais ils n’avaient aucune preuve. Harry disait que c’était la faute des Serdaigle si le japonais avait disparu. Ce qui mettait Nathanaël dans une rage noire. Que le Gryffondor puisse croire une telle chose l’énervait au plus haut point._

_ Jason, Mathieu et Ethan avaient remarqué l’irritabilité de leur ami, ils faisaient donc de leur mieux pour ne pas le laisser affronter Harry. À chaque fois que le survivant officiel approchait, l’un des trois garçons s’interposait. Parfois Ethan et Nathanaël s’isolaient pour que le brun puisse parler de ses sentiments. Ce dernier avait tout de même peur de la réaction de ses proches. Déjà Haruto quand il le saurait, et également sa famille, son père et son oncle surtout. Il se fichait de ce que sa mère biologique pouvait bien penser de lui._

_ Le troisième jour de la disparition d’Haruto, Jason entra en trombe dans le dortoir. Il était essoufflé, comme s’il avait couru pour monter les escaliers et cela depuis le hall. Le blond eut besoin d’une bonne minute pour reprendre son souffle avant de dire ce qui le bouleversait._

– Je sais où est Nexus, déclara le blond.   
– Où ? Demanda Nathanaël se redressant d’un coup.   
– La chambre, répondit le blond. J’ai entendu une conversation entre les professeurs. Apparemment ils auraient trouvé un message disant qu’il avait était enlevé.

_ Jason ne demanda même pas s’ils allaient se lancer dans une opération de sauvetage. C’était évident vu le regard de Nathanaël. Même le blond avait envie d’aller aider le japonais, et pourtant il s’était longtemps méfié de lui. Mathieu et Ethan approuvèrent quand le jeune Black proposa à haute voix l’idée de le faire._

– Masamune (le familier d’Haruto) devrait pouvoir trouver son maître, proposa Mathieu. J’ai lu ça dans un livre.   
– Donc il faut juste qu’on se prépare à affronter le fameux monstre. Rien de bien méchant en somme, approuva Jason avec humour.

_ Malgré leur inquiétude pour leur ami, les garçons firent des recherches sur les serpents magiques. Ils étaient d’accord avec Sirius, le monstre de la chambre devait être un de ces reptiles. Mathieu s’occupa principalement des recherches. Ethan les avait aidés à choisir des vêtements appropriés, qui ne les gêneraient pas au combat. Nathanaël et Jason avaient rassemblé le matériel qui pourrait servir. Des cordes au cas où il leur faudrait descendre sur une longue distance. Des lampes de poches qui pourraient aussi servir pour éviter de lancer des sorts à l’aveuglette dans le noir. Le blond prit également plusieurs couteaux, aucun d’eux ne maîtrisait de sort de découpe pour détacher quelqu’un._

_ Sirius surveillait les quatre adolescents, ils se doutaient qu’ils allaient essayer de faire quelque chose de téméraire et stupide. Et même s’il comprenait qu’ils veuillent aider leur ami, c’était beaucoup trop dangereux. L’auror les savait capables de trouver la chambre comme ils avaient trouvé la pierre l’année précédente, et c’était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur._

_ Alors que Dumbledore avait convoqué Sirius pour lui parler de la disparition d’Haruto, les quatre garçons en profitèrent pour s’éclipser. Priant pour ne pas être rattrapé par l’auror ou un autre professeur. Masamune le kitsune filait dans les couloirs guidant les amis de son maître. Il avait très bien compris qu’on lui demandait de trouver son maître dans le but de lui venir en aide._

_ Alors que Masamune entrait dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, ils furent surpris par Harry. Le garçon et ses amis semblèrent sortir de nul part. Aucun des maraudeurs ne sursauta, ils avaient entendu quelqu’un venir. Mais ils n’avaient rien vu venir._

– Oh ! Vous avez utilisé la cape d’invisibilité de Potter ? Demanda Nathanaël calmement.   
– Quoi ?! Comment ?! S’exclama Harry.   
– Sirius m’en a parlé idiot, elle appartenait à ton père, le mien l’a souvent vue durant sa scolarité.

_ Le survivant grogna mais ne répondit pas. Il n’avait pas pensé que Black savait pour la cape. Le farceur semblait toujours avoir une longueur d’avance sur lui et ça l’énervait. Il ne parvenait à le prendre au dépourvu._

– Envie de mater les filles aux toilettes ? Demanda Ron.   
– On n’est pas tous des pervers comme toi Weasley, répondit Jason. On a mieux à faire.

_ Nathanaël était entré pour voir où pouvait bien être Haruto. Il fut surpris de voir Masamune s’intéresser au lavabo. Le garçon examina l’objet avec sérieux, il faisait confiance au kitsune pour retrouver son maître. Soudain, le garçon remarqua que les robinets étaient sculptés pour avoir la forme d’un serpent. Le brun hésita, il entendait ses amis se disputer avec Potter et ses larbins pour qu’il puisse chercher l’entrée de la chambre tranquillement. Il regarda les cinq familiers autour de lui avant de hausser les épaules._

– C’est sans doute une idée stupide, mais je ne risque rien à essayer, leur dit le maraudeur.

_ Nathanaël se pencha vers le serpent de métal et inspira profondément._

– _**Je t’ordonne de t’ouvrir, **__siffla le garçon en fourchelangue._

_ La structure des lavabos se mit soudain à trembler. Dans un vacarme qui devait être capable de réveiller les morts un immense tunnel descendant dans les profondeurs de l’école apparu. Les autres maraudeurs, Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent en trombe dans les toilettes pour voir ce qui se passait._

– Wow ! S’exclama Jason. Cool ! Et dire qu’elle est sous le nez de tout le monde…

_ Personne ne trouva rien à redire, c’était la stricte vérité. L’entrée de cette salle secrète était réellement cachée au nez et à la barbe de tout le personnel de l’école. Même il y a de cela cinquante ans personne ne l’avait trouvé malgré les agressions qui avaient eu lieu à l’époque. Mathieu attacha solidement une corde à un des piliers qui se trouvait dans les toilettes._

– Allez en avant les enfants, rit Jason. Faut aller sauver Nexus.   
– Les moldu ont une… histoire disons qui s’appelle « Sauver le soldat Ryan », pensa tout haut Ethan.   
– Chez nous ça serait plutôt « Sauver le soldat Nexus », répondit Nathanaël avec un léger sourire.

_ Mathieu rajusta son sac de fournitures médicales sur son dos, puis les Serdaigle descendirent le long de la corde. Séref le Bénou, Thanatos le dragon de et Lucifer le griffon planèrent jusqu’au fond. Masamune était descendu dans le sac de Nathanaël et Melian l’esprit floral se trouvait dans la poche de son maître._

_ Ils furent surpris de voir les trois Gryffondor les suivre. Les maraudeurs soupirèrent mais décidèrent d’ignorer les trois intrus. Chacun des garçons alluma une lampe de poche et ils commencèrent à avancer dans le tunnel. Au bout d’une trentaine de mètre Nathanaël se retourna vivement vers Harry et Ron._

– Fermez la bande d’idiots ! S’écria le Serdaigle. Vous n’avez pas encore remarqué que ça résonne ici ? Avec vos bêtises l’héritier de Serpentard doit déjà savoir qu’on est là.

_ Harry voulu répondre à son jumeau mais Nathanaël ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Le brun se retourna vivement et partit d’un pas rageur. L’idée que leur ami puisse mourir parce que le survivant et son ami ne savaient pas la fermer le mettait hors de lui. Mathieu, Jason et Ethan coururent derrière lui. En ce moment Nathanaël n’était vraiment pas patient. Même avec eux, il était trop inquiet. Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent bouche bée quelques secondes, avant finalement de suivre le mouvement._

_ Une cinquantaine de mètre plus loin, les maraudeurs pilèrent. Une ombre gigantesque s’étendait sur l’un de murs. Les garçons éteignirent leurs lampes et les rangèrent dans leurs poches. Nathanaël allait avancer quand Jason le retint fermement._

– Attends Darkness, je vais y aller en éclaireur. Je vous ferais savoir si c’est libre.

_ L’idée ne sembla pas plaire aux trois autres, mais ils acceptèrent tout de même. Jason prit sa forme de renard et s'élança dans le boyau. De longues minutes s’écoulèrent avant que la voix du blond ne s’élève._

– C’est bon vous pouvez y aller ! La voie est libre !

_ Le seul fait d’entendre la voix de leur ami soulagea les trois garçons qui attendaient. L’un des leurs avait déjà disparu, ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque d’en perdre un autre. Les maraudeurs reprirent leur route juste au moment où Harry, Ron et Hermione les rejoignaient. Décidant de continuer à les ignorer les garçons continuèrent à avancer._

_ Nathanaël avançait en tête, Thanatos sur son épaule, sa baguette entre ses mains. Par le lien qu’ils partageaient la créature pouvait sentir la peur et la colère de son maître. Le dragon avait compris que pour l’aider, il fallait aider le japonais. Il s’était rendu compte des sentiments que Nathanaël avait développé pour celui qu’ils venaient tous sauver._

– Jeune maître, appela le dragon.   
– Oui Thanatos ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
– Je voulais savoir si j’avais interprété vos sentiments correctement, avoua la créature. Je n’en ai pas l’habitude.   
– Demande toujours, répondit l’adolescent.   
– Vous aimez beaucoup M Tsukikami, hésita le dragon.   
– Oui, répondit Nathanaël. Je l’aime beaucoup. S’il lui arrivait quelque chose…

_Un frisson remonta dans la colonne vertébrale du garçon. La simple idée de perdre Haruto lui était insupportable. Il ne voulait même pas y penser._

– Je comprends jeune maître, murmura la voix mentale du dragon. Je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider à sauver votre aimé.   
– Merci Thanatos, murmura Nathanaël de la même façon. Du fond du cœur.

_ La conversation mentale s’arrêta là. Nathanaël caressa doucement la crinière d’argent de son compagnon. Les ailes repliées de la créature effleuraient ses épaules à chaque pas, de même que la queue battait contre ses jambes. Étrangement ou non, caresser la crinière et les écailles de son familier avaient toujours détendu Nathanaël._

_ Jason et Melian continuaient à servir d’éclaireur. Les adolescents ainsi que les quatre créatures avaient appris le langage des signes et le morse. Du coup, le blond restait sous sa forme de renard loin devant, il utilisait son lien télépathique pour dire à son familier si tout allait bien et la petite créature transmettait. Car Melian avait était incapable d’apprendre à parler la langue des humains._

_ Au bout d’une petite demi-heure, ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte de fer. Elle ne semblait pas rouillée, bien qu’elle soit très ancienne. Il y avait une serrure au centre de la porte ronde. Un serpent s’enroulait autour d’elle. Jason avait repris sa forme humaine et fixait la porte_

– Cul-de-sac, soupira le blond. On a dû faire une erreur quelque part. Pourtant il n’y avait pas d’autre chemin…   
– A moins que ce ne soit comme pour l’entrée, répondit Nathanaël. Poussez-vous je vais essayer quelque chose.

_ Les garçons se poussèrent pour voir ce que leur ami allait faire. Harry, Ron et Hermione se tenaient beaucoup plus en retrait. Le petit roi de Gryffondor souriait narquoisement, absolument certain que son rival, son ennemi… N’arriverait pas à ouvrir la lourde porte de fer._

– Laisssssez-nous passssser ! S’exclama le brun en fourchelangue.

_ La porte se mit alors à grincer, une multitude de déclics se firent entendre avant que le panneau en fer rond coulisse dans le mur. Libérant ainsi le passage._

– Et voilà, sourit Nathanaël.   
– C’est tellement évident ! S’exclama Ethan. Je me souviens avoir lu quelque part que Salazar Serpentard était lui aussi Fourchelangue !  
– Logique en effet, répondit Mathieu. Le fourchelangue est un don très rare, c’est une très bonne idée d’avoir utilisé cette langue pour les mots de passe.

_ Harry intervint alors un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres._

– Ouais, mais Black est sans doute le seul fourchelangue de toute l’école. Combien de chances pour qu’il soit l’héritier ?  
– Aucune Potter, répliqua Jason. Nath ne ferait jamais de mal à Haruto, ni à aucun de ses amis.   
– Si j’avais vraiment dû choisir des victimes commença Nathanaël calmement. Je me serais plutôt tourné vers toi et tes larbins stupides. Pas vers des gens que je ne connaissais pas.   
– Tss… Je maintiens que t’es le seul fourchelangue de l’école, répliqua méchamment le Gryffondor.

_ Devant eux s’étendait à présent un salle toute en longueur. Deux rangées de colonnes étaient alignées à mi-distance du mur. Autour de celles-ci étaient sculptés des serpents. Dans leurs gueules ouvertes billaient des flammes magiques de couleur verte. Cette lueur donnait à la salle un côté un peu effrayant._

_ Les familiers des garçons annulèrent la magie qui les maintenaient dans une taille réduite. Celle d’un labrador pour Thanatos et Lucifer, celle d’un faucon pour Séref. Melian le petit esprit floral elle faisait toujours trente centimètres de haut. Mais perchée sur l’épaule de Jason elle semblait prête à en découdre._

_ En une année, le jeune dragon était devenu long de bien deux mètres, et personne ne savait jusqu’à quelle taille il allait encore grandir. Sirius remerciait la magie de lui permettre de rétrécir, car sinon la créature n’aurait jamais pu entrer dans la maison des Black. Le griffon lui ne faisait qu’un mètre soixante. Malgré le fait qu’il soit plus petit la créature n’en était pas moins impressionnante. Le Bénou lui ne faisait qu’un mètre de haut, et faisait un peu petit au milieu du groupe. Si l’on ne tenait pas compte de la petite nymphe des fleurs._

_ Les trois Gryffondor qui s’étaient incrustés eurent un mouvement de recul en voyant les familiers grandir soudainement. Pour le coup ils se turent subitement. Ce qui était plutôt pour faire plaisir aux maraudeurs._

– Bon, en avant, déclara Nathanaël.

_ Séref s’envola pour surveiller la salle d’en haut. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, les garçons commencèrent à avancer. Chacun avait sorti sa baguette, prêt à se défendre à la moindre attaque depuis un petit moment. Même s’ils ignoraient ce qu’ils allaient affronter exactement._

_ Entre les murs et les colonnes se trouvaient deux canaux remplis d’eau. De petits ponts de pierre les enjambaient à divers endroits pour permettre d’atteindre d’autre tunnels perpendiculaires mais moins larges que celui qui les avait menés ici. Le dragon s’y laissa glisser doucement. En effet la créature était à demi dragon cascade, et cette race vivait principalement dans les lacs, les rivières et aux pieds des cascades._

_ Ils finirent par arriver au pied d’une immense statue en pierre. Elle représentait un homme de la tête aux pieds. Aucun d’entre eux ne reconnut qui c’était, mais ils n’y prêtèrent pas réellement attention. Non, ce qui les intéressait plus, c’était Haruto. Le Japonais était allongé aux pieds de la statue. Son visage encore plus pâle que d’habitude, ses vêtements semblaient trempés et déchirés. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête._

– Je vous attendais, annonça une voix.

_ Les maraudeurs et les trois Gryffondor levèrent les yeux, et perdirent leurs mâchoires qui tombèrent sous le coup de la surprise. Assise sur le pied de la statue géante, se trouvait…_

– Ginny ?! S’exclama Ron incrédule.


	15. Affronter le Basilic

_ Ginny Weasley était assise sur le pied droit de la statue. Sur ses genoux était ouvert un étrange carnet. Avec une couverture en cuir noire, des pages jaunies et racornies, il était très laid certes mais sans rien de bien spécial. Mais à sa simple vue le griffon siffla de colère. L’esprit floral se réfugia dans le col de Jason tremblant. La jeune Serpentard souriait de façon absolument sadique. Elle jouait avec sa baguette calmement ses yeux fixant les maraudeurs ainsi que le groupe de Potter. Mais elle semblait différente, quelque chose clochait._

_ Ron tremblait de tous ses membres. Même s’il était en froid avec sa sœur, il ne pouvait pas décemment la combattre réellement sans se faire tuer par sa mère et ses frères. Sauf peut-être Fred et George qui n’étaient pas loin de renier leur cadette à cause de son opinion sur les maraudeurs leurs modèles depuis des années._

_ Harry lui se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait arriver à Ginny, il cherchait plutôt un moyen de rafler tous les honneurs. C’était pour le moment la seule chose qui l’intéressait, il voulait bien évidement rester en vie, mais ça ce n’était pas pareil à ses yeux. Il était le survivant se disait-il, il ne pouvait pas être vaincu par une première année, même si elle contrôlait une créature meurtrière._

_ Les maraudeurs et Hermione eux cherchaient à savoir ce qui pouvait être arrivé à la jeune Weasley. Car bien qu’elle se soit autoproclamée leur ennemie et qu’elle cherche à les faire renvoyer par tous les moyens, il était évident qu’elle n’était pas dans son état normal._

– Lucifer qu’est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Mathieu à son familier.   
– De la magie noire, répondit la créature. Extrêmement noire, elle me hérisse les plumes.   
– Tu as une idée des effets de cette magie noire ?  
– Je ne suis pas sûr, avoua piteusement le griffon. Mais elle vient du livre, et elle imprègne la fille.   
– Un contrôle mental c’est possible ? Demanda l’adolescent. Elle n’a pas l’air dans son état normal.  
– Je crois… répondit le griffon. C’est possible…

_Le Bénou s’était posé sur l’épaule de la statue et regardait les protagonistes d’un œil perçant. Nathanaël vit l’ombre de son dragon dans l’eau sur sa droite, mais celui-ci n’intervint pas. Les deux créatures avaient réussi à se fondre dans le décor, Ginny ne les remarqua pas du tout contrairement à Lucifer et Melian._

– Oh ! Tu n’es pas seul cette fois encore, ricana Ginny. Tu m’as peut-être empêché de prendre la pierre l’année précédente mais aujourd’hui je vais ressusciter.   
– Pardon Weasley, mais là je crois que t’as grillé ton cerveau. Ou du moins ce qu’il en restait, répliqua Nathanaël.   
– Mon cher survivant, répondit Ginny. Ne me reconnais-tu donc pas ? Je suis Lord Voldemort. J’ai pris possession du corps de cette idiote. Et je vais prendre le corps de ce garçon au sang pur pour en faire le mien définitivement.

_ À ses simples mots Nathanaël eut envie d’étrangler Ginny, même si celle-ci était possédée et que cela ne résoudrait sans doute rien. La colère qu’afficha le garçon fit rire Voldemort. Et Nathanaël n’apprécia que très moyennement qu’on se moque de ses sentiments. Seules les mains de Jason et Ethan l’empêchèrent de s’élancer de manière inconsidérée._

_ Nathanaël inspira profondément, il devait trouver un moyen de sauver son ami avant de se mettre en colère. Voyant leur leader plus calme le blond et l’albinos le lâchèrent. Le garçon fit un pas en avant et foudroya Voldemort du regard._

– Tu peux toujours courir pauvre fou, jamais je ne te laisserais prendre le corps d’Haruto. Et au passage je vais m’arranger pour récupérer celui de Weasley. Quitte à avoir un ennemi dans l’école je la préfère elle. Au moins je suis sûr qu’elle n’essayera pas de me tuer.  
– J’aimerais bien voir ça, répliqua le mage noir. Tu as eu de la chance les deux dernières fois que nous nous sommes rencontré Nathanaël Black. Mais ce ne sera pas la même chose cette fois-ci.   
– Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu n’as plus un intermédiaire stupide pour tout faire foirer ? Demanda l’adolescent.

_ Ginny / Voldemort éclata de rire. Un rire sadique et totalement fou._

– Non mon garçon, si je vais gagner cette fois. C’est parce que je possède une arme que tu ne pourras jamais vaincre seul.   
– Il faudrait que tu penses à t’acheter des lunettes je ne suis pas seul, ironisa le brun.

_ Nathanaël mima plusieurs gestes dans son dos tout en parlant, gestes faisant partit du langage codé que les maraudeurs avaient développé avec l’aide de Sirius et Remus. Les trois autres comprirent très bien ce que le brun voulait qu’ils fassent. Ils ne réagirent pas, mais ils réfléchissaient déjà à comment ils allaient agir. Nathanaël lui se redressa pour faire face à la jeune fille possédée par le mage noir._

– Au fait je peux te poser une question ?   
– Vu que vous allez mourir je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas te répondre, rit Voldemort.   
– Qui est ce Tom Jedusor ? Son nom est inscrit sur le livre qui est à côté de toi. Il est important ? Demanda Nathanaël

_ Voldemort éclata de rire, mais dans ses yeux on voyait bien qu’il était surpris. Il ne devait pas s’attendre à cette question. Car Nathanaël n’aurait jamais dû pouvoir lire ce qui était écrit sur la couverture du carnet à cette distance. Mais le maraudeur était un garçon curieux qui n’aimait pas quand quelque chose clochait et qu’il ne comprenait pas. Et là c’était le lien entre le mage noir et le dénommé Tom E. Jedusor qui le dérangeait._

– Je vais te montrer, rit le mage noir.

_ Avec la baguette de Ginny le mage noir écrivit dans l’air : « Tom Elvis Jedusor ». Et d’un coup de cette même baguette il modifia l’agencement des lettres pour écrire la phrase : « Je suis Voldemort ». Ce qui laissa Nathanaël sans voix quelques secondes. Celle-là il ne l’avait vraiment pas vu venir. Mais en même temps il était évident que Voldemort n’était pas le véritable nom du mage noir, seulement un surnom qu’il s’était trouvé._

– Ah ! Ouais ! Quand même, marmonna le Serdaigle. C’est sûr que Tom ça fait con comme nom pour le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

_ Cette simple réplique mit Voldemort hors de lui, visiblement il détestait qu’on se moque de lui et de son nom. Celui-ci leva la tête vers le visage de la statue et s’exclama en fourchelangue._

– Viens à moi ! Tue les ennemis de Serpentard !

_Nathanaël comprit ce qu’il cria et se tourna vers ses camarades._

– Courrez ! Un serpent arrive !

_ Ethan, Jason, Mathieu partirent en courant vers l’entrée de la chambre. Ils entendirent distinctement les écailles d’un serpent glisser sur le sol de pierre de la chambre ainsi qu’un sifflement bas. Les maraudeurs en fuite entraînèrent les trois Gryffondor avec eux. Harry allait protester quand la voix d’Hermione s’éleva complètement paniquée, le poussant à accélérer._

– Ne le regardez surtout pas c’est un basilic ! Un simple regard lui suffirait à vous tuer !  
– Attendez ! Où est Darkness ! Hurla soudain Jason totalement paniqué  
– Je ne sais pas, sanglota soudain Ethan. Mais je ne sens pas l’odeur de son sang alors il doit aller bien.

_ Les adolescents gagnèrent un tunnel sur leur gauche. Melian sortit du col de son maître et se mit à gesticuler._

– Quoi ! Comment ça il est toujours là-bas ?! S’exclama Jason. Il est suicidaire ?

_ Effectivement, Nathanaël s’était glissé entre les deux pieds de la statue. Heureusement Voldemort ne l’avait pas vu faire et avait ordonné au basilic de suivre les fuyards. Leur ennemi ne semblait pas avoir compris que Nathanaël était lui aussi un Fourchelangue et comprenait donc les ordres qu’il donnait au basilic. Le mage noir descendit alors de son perchoir y laissant le carnet pour se placer debout près du corps évanoui d’Haruto._

_ Nathanaël prit sa forme d’aigle et alla se percher là où se trouvait le Bénou d’Ethan quelques instants plus tôt. Son regard doré fixait le mage noir ainsi que Haruto. L’esprit de l’adolescent cherchait une solution sans succès. Aucune idée ne lui venant il décida de demander conseil à son familier._

– Thanatos une idée pour récupérer Haruto et vaincre ce serpent géant sans que personne ne meure ?  
– La magie qui remplit la jeune fille vient du livre, si on le détruit peut-être sera-t-elle libérée, proposa le dragon.   
– OK mais comment ?   
– Les flammes du Bénou devraient suffire, elles peuvent purifier la plus noire des magies.   
– OK et pour le basilic ?   
– Le plus dangereux c’est son regard tueur, il faudrait lui crever les yeux, répondit le dragon. Ensuite son venin est très puissant, mais s’il ne vous touche pas il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.   
– OK, tu peux transmettre ?   
– Tout de suite jeune maître.

_ Thanatos rejoignit les complices de Nathanaël et leur expliqua avec le langage des signes ce que son maître leur demandait. Le plan était donc le suivant, Séref le Bénou allait détruire le journal maléfique, pendant ce temps Jason monterait sur le dos de Mathieu sous forme animale pour aller chercher Haruto. Ethan récupérerait la jeune Weasley et l’éloignerait d’Haruto, à la fois pour la protéger, mais aussi pour augmenter les chances d’interrompre le transfert avec Voldemort. Nathanaël, Thanatos le dragon, Lucifer le griffon et Masamune le kitsune allaient affronter le basilic._

_ Séref qui planait toujours silencieusement au-dessus de la salle, reçu le message de son maître. L’oiseau sembla ravi qu’on lui demande de purifier le livre qui reposait toujours sur le pied de la statue. Nathanaël s’était envolé et gardait son regard fixé sur le serpent qui cherchait à attraper ses amis au sol._

_ Le Bénou plongea vers le carnet, ses plumes parcourues de flammes pourpres. Quand celles-ci entrèrent en contact avec la couverture du livre celui-ci s’embrasa comme du bois sec un jour de canicule. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que celui-ci soit entièrement consumé. Laissant sur le pied de la statue une tache noire et une odeur de brûlé dans toute la chambre. Ce qui devait être humiliant pour Voldemort c’était sans doute qu’il n’avait pas vu l’attaque venir. Se faire avoir par des adolescents de douze ans ne devait pas faire partie de ses passes temps favoris. Le mage noir poussa un hurlement de douleur avant d’invectiver ses adversaires._

– Soit maudis Nathanaël Black ! Un jour je reviendrais et je te ferais connaître les pires supplices avant de te tuer ! Hurla le mage noir.

_ Nathanaël lui aurait bien répondu s’il ne se trouvait pas à plusieurs mètres du sol sous la forme d’un grand aigle noir. Et aussi s’il n’avait pas un basilic enragé et décidé à tous les tuer en face de lui._

_ Ginny s’effondra ensuite sur le sol et Haruto fut parcouru de spasmes. Jason s’élança, monté sur l’étalon gris qu’était devenu Mathieu. Le blond chargea le japonais sur le dos de l’étalon qui s’était penché pour lui faciliter les choses. L’albinos avait suivi plus lentement pour prendre Ginny._

_ Nathanaël plongea vers le basilic pendant que Thanatos refaisait surface. Les crocs du dragon plongèrent profondément dans la chaire du serpent. Celui-ci siffla de douleur, et se cabra avant d’essayer de mordre Thanatos qui avait déjà replongé. Nathanaël réussi à plonger ses serres dans l’un des yeux du reptile sans le regarder. Ce qui relevait un peu plus du coup de chance que de la technique. L’autre œil fut crevé par le griffon de Mathieu qui plongea son bec dedans sans la moindre hésitation._

_ Mathieu avait filé aussi vite que le lui permettait sa forme équine en direction de la sortie. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient aidé Ethan à récupérer Ginny Weasley et avaient battu en retraite vers les tunnels latéraux. Un simple instant d’inattention permit au basilic d’égratigner Nathanaël avec ses crochets. L’aigle noir failli s’écraser au sol à cause de la douleur fulgurante. Mais il réussit à stabiliser son vol à plusieurs mètres du serpent que Thanatos avait de nouveau mordu à la queue. Le kitsune d’Haruto qui avait lui aussi grandit magiquement lacérait le serpent avec ses griffes. Ethan, vit que la rouquine était en sécurité et essayait à présent d’aider Nathanaël avec le serpent._

_ Le basilic aveugle se débattait avec ses assaillants, sa queue heurta Nathanaël de plein fouet. Le garçon venait à peine de se poser et de reprendre forme humaine. L’adolescent fut projeté contre une des colonnes de la salle. La vision du garçon se troubla et il manqua de sombrer dans l’inconscience. La douleur qui irradiait de sa cheville et de son dos lui permirent de rester conscient, seul point un tant soit peu positif dans sa situation._

_ Il réussit à se redresser à et récupérer sa baguette qui était près de lui. Sa vue était brouillée, ses jambes étaient molles et refusaient de le porter. L’adolescent tomba plusieurs fois avant qu’Ethan ne lui vienne en aide. Dans un état un peu second l’adolescent blessé souffla en fourchelangue sans vraiment réfléchir._

– Arrête, il n’y a plus de raison de se battre… Nous voulons juste quitter cet endroit… Nous ne sommes pas les ennemis du seigneur Serpentard.

_ Chose surprenante le serpent se calma instantanément. Peut-être le fait que Voldemort ait disparu avait-il permis à Nathanaël de se faire entendre du serpent. Ou peut-être aurait-il pu le faire dès le début, le garçon n’avait pas pensé à essayer. Dans tous les cas, le fait que le serpent écoute l’adolescent était une bonne chose, il retourna dans son nid vraisemblablement pour soigner ses blessures._

_ Le danger étant passé, Ethan se concentra sur son ami qui ne tenait visiblement plus debout. L’albinos aida son ami à monter sur le dos du griffon et à se maintenir allongé sur son encolure grâce à une corde. Lui-même monta sur le dos du Kitsune et ils s’élancèrent vers la sortie._

_ Ethan était extrêmement inquiet pour son ami qui pâlissait à vue d’œil, avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et également à respirer à en juger par le son sifflant de celle-ci. Arrivée au bout du tunnel, le griffon qui portait toujours Nathanaël s’envola avec son fardeau à demi-conscient. Heureusement ou non, les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall les attendaient à l’entrée de la chambre avec Jason et Mathieu. Les deux adolescents étaient très inquiets pour leurs amis et avaient tenu à venir aussi. Non pas que soit réellement nécessaire, mais pour eux c’était quelque chose d’important._

– S’il vous plaît aidez Nathanaël ! S’exclama Ethan à bout de souffle. Le basilic l’a blessé, il ne va pas bien du tout !

_ Tous purent constater que c’était la vérité. Ne voulant pas avoir à nouveau la mort d’un étudiant sur la conscience à cause de la chambre, Dumbledore demanda à Rogue de s’en occuper. Le brun fut immédiatement conduit à l’infirmerie pendant que les maraudeurs étaient escortés dans le bureau du directeur par ce dernier et la responsable de Gryffondor._

_ Harry, Ron et Hermione qui avaient fini par remonter avec Ginny, avaient prétendu que les fauteurs de troubles les avaient obligés à les suivre. Pour que les trois Gryffondor ne puissent pas prévenir qui que ce soit de leur escapade. Et évidement Dumbledore avait cru son petit chouchou. Il fit emmener Ginny à l’infirmerie, la jeune fille passant pour une victime elle aussi. Ce qu’elle était réellement. Bien que le directeur ne sache pas encore de qui ou de quoi elle était la victime. Et qu’elle risquait d’en vouloir à son frère pour l’avoir aidé et vue dans un état de faiblesse._

– Messieurs il va falloir que vous ayez une bonne excuse pour m’empêcher de vous renvoyer cette fois-ci, annonça le professeur Dumbledore.  
  



	16. Explications et Départ

_ Nathanaël ouvrit difficilement les yeux, le monde lui parut flou pendant quelques secondes avant de retrouver sa netteté habituelle. Le garçon avait mal partout, la moindre respiration était douloureuse, et il avait l’impression d’avoir des lutins de Cornouailles dans la tête. Impossible de remettre ses idées en place, et encore moins de comprendre où il se trouvait. Il entendait également des voix mais ne comprenait pas ce qu’elles disaient._

–… est en train de se réveiller, disait une voix féminine.   
– Il va aller mieux ? Demanda une voix masculine cette fois.   
– Oui, mais il va mettre du temps à remettre ses idées en place, son cerveau à subit quelques dommages. Rien d’irréparable rassurez-vous.  
– Bien, répondit l’homme. Comme ça je pourrais le tuer moi-même pour avoir fait une idiotie pareille sans m’en parler avant.

_ Nathanaël commençait à comprendre ce qui se disait autour de lui. Ce devait être bon signe. Doucement le garçon essaya de bouger. Juste ses doigts, puis sa main avec précaution de peur de se faire mal. Ses membres étaient ankylosés et douloureux mais rien d’insupportable. Et comme il pouvait bouger aucun de ses os ne devaient être cassé._

_ Une dizaine de minutes après s’être réveillé Nathanaël reconnu l’endroit où il se trouvait et également pourquoi. Les souvenirs du combat contre le basilic lui revinrent en pleine figure d’un seul coup. Nathanaël paniqua totalement, une peur déraisonnée s’empara de lui. Il essaya de crier, mais sa voix refusa de lui obéir. Son corps tremblait et il pleurait comme un petit enfant. L’idée que personne ne pouvait l’entendre et ne viendrait l’aider ne faisait que renforcer sa peur panique._

_ Une main se posa soudainement dans ses cheveux avec tendresse. Une voix que Nathanaël reconnu immédiatement comme celle de son père s’éleva. Remplie de douceur avec une point d’anxiété._

– Tout va bien poussin, tu es en sécurité, c’est fini maintenant… chut…

_ Sirius continua à murmurer des mots doux pour calmer son fils. L’idée même de punir l’enfant s’était envolée de l’esprit de l’auror. Pas alors qu’il voyait son petit oiseau aussi terrifié et vulnérable. À ses yeux l’adolescent était assez puni si ce qu’il avait vécu le mettait dans un tel état. Sirius le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer et le rassurer. L’infirmière failli lui demander de lâcher son patient, mais en voyant son état elle s’abstint. Nathanaël se recroquevilla dans les bras de son père._

– Papa, sanglota l’adolescent. Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé…   
– Chut… Tout va bien poussin, murmura Sirius.   
– J’ai eu tellement peur… Mais… Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Haruto…

_ Sirius cajola son fils qui continuait à s’excuser de toutes les manières possibles. Le simple fait de voir son fils aussi vulnérable était douloureux pour Sirius, qui ne savait pas trop comment s’y prendre pour le rassurer. Dumbledore entra alors dans l’infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh l’ayant prévenu du réveil de Nathanaël._

– Je suis désolé de vous déranger professeur Black, mais il me faut la version de votre fils, déclara le directeur.   
– Vous allez le laisser se calmer, exigea l’auror. Il ne peut pas vous parler dans cet état.

_ Dumbledore semblait se ficher comme de son premier choco-grenouille de l’état de l’adolescent._

– Soit il s’explique tout de suite soit il est renvoyé, c’est aussi simple que ça, répliqua le directeur.

_ Rogue qui était entré en même temps que le directeur pour donner certaines potions à Mme Pomfresh pinça les lèvres. Il n’avait pas une grande affection pour le Serdaigle fauteur de trouble, mais il n’était tout de même pas d’accord avec la cruauté du directeur. Quand on voulait casser un élève on le faisait en lui donnant une chance de s’en sortir. C’était du moins la méthode du maître des potions. Où était le mérite si l’enfant face à vous ne pouvait pas vous répondre parce qu’il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait._

_ L’adolescent seulement à moitié calmé se redressa mais refusa de lâcher la main de son père. S’il avait arrêté de pleurer il tremblait toujours autant. Il acceptait de parler, mais c’était à l’infirmière de décider si Sirius devait partir ou non. Et visiblement elle n’allait pas chasser l’auror de son domaine._

– Très bien M Black, comment avez-vous trouvé la chambre ?  
– Grâce à Masamune, le kitsune d’Haruto. Mathieu avait lu quelque part qu’un familier était toujours capable de retrouver son maître.

_ Le directeur acquiesça calmement, il ne pouvait contredire la théorie de Mathieu, car elle était tout à fait correcte._

– Masamune s’est précipité dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, on l’a suivi, même si sur le coup on a pas compris pourquoi il allait là.   
– Comment messieurs Potter, Weasley et Miss Granger vous ont-ils surpris ?   
– Grâce à la cape d’invisibilité de Potter. Mon père m’avait prévenu qu’il allait sans doute en hériter, mais je ne savais pas si c’était vraiment le cas. Je ne l’avais pas encore vu jusqu’à ce jour-là.

_ Dumbledore grinça des dents, il pensait être le seul au courant pour la cape de James. Il aurait dû se douter que Sirius en connaissait l’existence et le dirait à son cher fils._

– Continuez, lui demanda le directeur.   
– Mathieu, Jason et Ethan sont restés à l’extérieur des toilettes pendant que je cherchais l’entrée de la chambre.   
– Et comment l’avez-vous ouvert M Black ? Parce que je dois dire qu’après votre sortie l’entrée c’est refermé et nous avons été incapables de la rouvrir, continua le directeur.

_ Nathanaël regarda vers son père qui lui sourit et l’enjoignit à répondre honnêtement au professeur Dumbledore._

– Il faut juste demander à la porte de s’ouvrir en fourchelangue, répondit l’adolescent.  
– Et vous l’êtes ?! S’exclama Dumbledore surprit.   
– Oui mais… Je n’ai aucune idée de pourquoi ou comment.

_ Le directeur fit de son mieux pour paraître le plus calme possible, même s’il laissa tout de même voir un éclair de colère dans ses yeux. Il aurait sans doute préféré que le garçon vienne le prévenir qu’il était fourchelangue. Vu que Sirius ne sembla pas surprit le directeur se dit que l’auror devait être au courant de cette particularité chez son fils._

– Vous saviez Sirius ? Demanda-t-il.   
– Ouais, ça fait un petit moment déjà, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec le reste.   
– C’est un don dangereux M Black, répondit le directeur. Il faut…   
– La ferme Dumbledore, répliqua l’auror. Je sais faire la différence entre ce qui est inoffensif et ce qui est dangereux merci bien. Et fondamentalement le fourchelangue n’est pas un don malfaisant.

_ Le directeur fut obligé de se taire. Il ne pouvait pas dire haut et fort que le meilleur auror du bureau se trompait._

– Continue ton histoire Nath, l’encouragea Sirius.

_ Le garçon décrivit comment ils avaient suivi le tunnel et trouvé la chambre en elle-même et à quoi ressemblait la salle dans son ensemble. L’adolescent passa ensuite au moment où ils avaient découvert que Ginny Weasley était possédée par Voldemort à cause d’un livre qu’ils n’avaient jamais vu. Ainsi que le fait que le mage noir voulait prendre possession du corps d’Haruto pour ressusciter complètement._

_ Dumbledore serra les dents, il avait pensé que les trois autres maraudeurs avaient inventé cette histoire, mais visiblement ce n’était pas le cas. À moins qu’ils n’y aient pensé avant de descendre dans la chambre. Cependant ils ne savaient pas qu’ils seraient surpris par Harry, ni qu’ils trouveraient Ginny dans la chambre. C’était trop improbable._

_ Nathanaël expliqua ensuite l’arrivée du basilic, la purification du journal par le Bénou d’Ethan, ce qui conduisit à la libération de la jeune Serpentard. Il parla ensuite de la façon dont lui, Thanatos et Lucifer avaient aveuglé le serpent géant avant que celui-ci ne blesse le Serdaigle._

_ La façon dont Mathieu et Jason avaient éloigné Haruto pour être sûr qu’il ne puisse plus être possédé par le mage noir, et comment Ethan avait essayé d’aider les Gryffondor à mettre Ginny à l’écart. Et qu’un moment d’inattention avait permis au serpent de l’égratigner avec l’un de ses crochets._

_ La suite, Nathanaël ne s’en souvenait pas bien, c’était plus une succession de scènes plus floues les unes que les autres. Il était incapable de dire comment il était sorti de la chambre. Mais pouvait facilement deviner qu’il ne l’avait pas fait seul, et que quelqu’un lui était venu en aide._

– C’est bon poussin, intervint Sirius. Pas besoin d’aller plus loin ça ne servirait à rien.

_ L’auror était intervenu quand l’adolescent avait semblé sur le point de fondre une nouvelle fois en larmes. Il avait attiré le garçon dans ses bras et foudroyé Dumbledore du regard. Semblant le mettre au défi de poser plus de questions. Le directeur battit en retraite, ayant bien compris que s’il poussait la patience de Sirius plus en avant il allait le regretter._

_ L’auror avait beaucoup de pouvoir au ministère, presque autant que Lucius Malefoy qui était l’un de leurs plus grands donateurs. Sirius était un Lord, un descendant d’une des grandes familles de sang-pur. L’un des grands aristocrates de leur monde. Par son simple nom l’homme avait un siège au conseil du ministre de la magie, contrairement au directeur du collège. On disait même de lui qu’il serait sans aucun doute le prochain directeur du bureau des aurors._

_ Dumbledore quitta donc l’infirmerie, il devait parler avec Severus Rogue en privé pour certaines raisons. Que Sirius ne pouvait pas deviner à son grand déplaisir. Quand Nathanaël fut calmé, l’auror lui sourit et retourna s’asseoir sur sa chaise._

– Ça te rassurera sûrement de savoir que tous tes amis vont bien, lui apprit Sirius.   
– Même Haruto ?  
– Ouais, il lui faudra un peu de temps pour se remettre, mais il ira bien. La magie noire est entrée profondément, mais avec l’aide de la magie purificatrice du Bénou d’Ethan on a réussi à l’éradiquer.

_ Nathanaël se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers, soulagé._

– Au moins je n’ai pas risqué ma vie pour rien, sourit l’adolescent.   
– Ouais, mais attends-toi à être puni une fois à la maison bonhomme, le prévint Sirius.   
– Oups… Murmura Nathanaël.   
– Ouais oups comme tu dis, moi je suis incapable de le faire après t’avoir vu dans cet état, mais Remus lui n’aura pas ce genre de scrupules. Et je compte le laisser faire.

_ Le garçon baissa les yeux, il savait qu’il l’avait mérité, qu’il aurait dû faire autrement. Mais il n’avait pas réfléchi clairement. C’était une honte pour un Serdaigle dont l’arme première était tout de même son esprit. Sirius sourit à son fils en voyant sa bouille de petit garçon malheureux._

– Je suis en colère parce que tu n’es pas venu me voir. J’aurais préféré que tu me fasses confiance.   
– Pardon papa, je ne voulais pas… Je n’ai pas réfléchi…   
– J’avais remarqué, rit Sirius. J’étais pareil dans ma jeunesse, quand mes amis étaient en danger je faisais des trucs idiots pour leur venir en aide.

_ Mme Pomfresh demanda à Sirius de quitter l’infirmerie pour que son patient puisse se reposer. Lui apprenant également que l’adolescent pourrait sortir dans quelques jours s’il ne faisait pas l’idiot et prenait des potions. Avant de sortir, Sirius regarda son fils et lui sourit._

– Même si je suis en colère contre toi Nath, je suis aussi très fier de ce que vous avez fait. C’est un véritable exploit fiston.

_ Un sourire immense étira les lèvres de Nathanaël. Son père était fier de lui, et c’était tout ce qui comptait. Avec la survie de ses amis bien sûr._

_ Trois jours plus tard Nathanaël et Haruto quittaient l’infirmerie. Rogue tint absolument à voir la chambre, Nathanaël l’y conduisit calmement. Même si les couloirs sombres et humides lui faisaient encore un peu peur. L’adolescent refusa par contre de réveiller le basilic, jugeant que c’était trop dangereux, n’étant pas sûr que les yeux de la créature soient toujours crevés, ni de pouvoir réellement le contrôler. Le maître des potions aurait pu se vexer, mais il ne le fit pas, se rangeant plutôt de l’avis du fauteur de trouble. Un basilic était extrêmement dangereux. Pour le remercier de lui avoir ouvert la chambre, Rogue lui donna exceptionnellement cinquante points._

_ Au banquet de fin d’année, Dumbledore dû de mauvaise grâce redécorer la grande salle aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Car malgré la centaine de points qu’il avait enlevé aux maraudeurs, la maison de Rowena restait en tête du classement. Déjà à cause des cinquante points de Rogue, mais aussi parce que Minerva McGonagall leur avait donné trente points chacun pour les remercier d’avoir sauvé trois membres de sa maison. Les maraudeurs ne purent se retenir de faire une danse de la victoire en riant._

_ Haruto était venu se joindre à ses amis Serdaigle qui criaient victoire. À la fois pour les féliciter d’avoir gagné, mais aussi pour les remercier d’avoir risqué leurs vies pour venir le sauver. Jason passa son bras autour des épaules du japonais avec un sourire de gamin._

– Nexus mon vieux, t’es un des nôtres, et on n’abandonne personne. Même si je dois avouer que j’ai eu du mal à te faire confiance au début.   
– Merci Lightning, je suis content d’avoir pu me faire des amis comme vous ici. Je dois avouer que quand je suis arrivé dans ce pays je ne pensais pas rencontrer des gens aussi formidables.

_ Après les embrassades générales, Sirius vint trouver les cinq garçons qui descendaient dans le hall. Il avait complètement oublié un détail d’une très grande importance._

– Les garçons !  
– Un souci papa ? Demanda Nathanaël.   
– Non, j’ai juste oublié de dire un truc à Jason, et à toi par extension.  
– Eh ben va y, rit l’adolescent.   
– J’ai discuté avec Remus et j’avais totalement oublié de dire à Jason qu’il pouvait venir habiter à la maison. Du coup, je vais rentrer en transplanant pour voir si une chambre est prête, et Remus viendra vous chercher à la gare. Ça vous va ?

_ Avec le sourire les garçons répondirent qu’il n’y avait aucun problème. Nathanaël espérant tout de même que la colère de son oncle était retombée ne serait-ce qu’un petit peu._

_ Et effectivement Remus Lupin accueillit les cinq maraudeurs avec un grand sourire. Il discuta quelques secondes avec Haruto pour savoir quel genre de personne il était. Et visiblement le japonais réussi le test du loup-garou._

_ Haruto salua ses amis et rejoignit son père qui l’attendait, appuyé contre un des murs du quai. Il salua Remus et les quatre autres adolescents d’un signe de tête respectueux avant de partir. Les parents de Mathieu vinrent faire la bise à tout le groupe avant d’emmener leur fils. La mère d’Ethan elle ne s’embarrassa pas de salut, en passant avec Joshua elle ordonna sèchement à l’albinos de la suivre._

– T’inquiète, lui souffla Nathanaël alors que son ami les quittait. Je demanderais à mon père de t’inviter pendant les vacances.

_ Ethan sourit à son ami et le salua d’un signe de la main. Le loup-garou entraîna alors Jason et Nathanaël vers la maison des Black. Le brun savait qu’il allait être puni, et sans doute Jason avec lui pour leur aventure dans la chambre. Mais il ne regrettait absolument rien du tout. Ils avaient fait ce qu’ils pensaient juste._

– Je me demande quels ennuis on va avoir l’année prochaine, rit Jason.   
– Moi je préférerais une année normale, sans monstre, mangemort ou seigneur des ténèbres si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit Nathanaël.   
– Ouais, comme ça on aura plus de temps pour faire des blagues, rit le blond.

_ Remus qui écoutait la conversation soupira, les deux garçons étaient irrécupérables. Un peu comme James et Sirius à leur époque. Mais à ses yeux ce n’était pas si mal que ça. Ils ne semblaient pas risquer de tourner comme Peter._

_ Il ne restait au loup-garou qu’à choisir la façon de punir son neveu pour lui avoir fait la peur de sa vie. Mais ce n’était pas urgent, ils avaient toutes les vacances pour ça._

  


_FIN_

_À SUIVRE_

_. . ._


End file.
